Divinus Creperum
by BlaqkNightCrown
Summary: AU. What would you do if you were lied, tricked, fooled, and used? What would you do if you were a pawn on a chess board? How would you survive? HP/LV,darkish Harry,power,heritage,elves,necromancers,homunculi,alchemy,prophecies,dueling HIATUS
1. Sight

**Disclaimer: I, do not own in any way shape or form, Harry Potter. It is copyright, trademark, etc, to J.K. Rowling! All praises do to her for making such a beautiful series!!**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait people. I didn't know I was on some serious writers block. BUT I HAVE OVER COME IT! HOORAY!!

LOL! 8) anyways, thank you for those who reviewed the old plot, and I hope you enjoy the new one! Ciao.

**Divinus Creperum**

**By: BlaqkNightCrown**

Chapter I

* * *

Necromancy

A deadly art of raising the dead…

A deadly power of driving the soul from with in the safety of its container…

A twisted transgression which break the rules of humanity, but yet slips from the grasp of punishment…

Necromancer

The wielder is the gate to releasing such raw dark magic.

The dancer who plays the game death…

The dreamer of nightmares created from the depths of his or her soul.

Anyone could be a necromancer; anyone can summon this raw power, whether you are muggle, muggle-born, mud blood, or wizard. As long as your soul is dark enough, that it can transgress beyond the veil of sanity that borders the realms of hell...

_Necromancy del diavolo..._

* * *

_**Fifteen Years Ago, Godrics Hollow**_

A cloaked figure draped in dark blue, glided gracefully across the gravel marked path. Not a sound could be made this dead in the night. Not a brush of wind could be felt. Not the whispers of danger could be sensed.

The figure latched a hand onto the gate that stood in the way between their goals.

A little two story cottage house, with ivy growing along the sides of its wall, sun flowers blooming next to the front window, and purple irises standing tall next to an old well made it appear serene.

Strange incantations, words of another world slipped out from the hooded figure, and soon invisible shields that no muggle would have seen, no wizard would have been able to pass, collapsed.

If the reader could see the figure's face, they would have spotted a smirk gracing the delicate features of the person.

Whomever they were, unlatched the gate and crossed the smoother ground that lead to the front door of the cottage.

Lights were still lit, and voices could be made out. Warm laughter filled the air as the cloaked man or woman treaded near. The figure visibly shuddered when a sweet aroma misted out of an open window on the second floor.

Before the cloaked wizard or witch could rap their hand on the door, it flung open. A man with light brown hair, strong features, sharp nose, and brown eyes stood at the door way, his left hand on the knob and his right hand wielding a wand and pointing lazily at the figure.

"Your late..." the man trailed off while staring at the bundle which was held tightly to the figure's chest with one hand. He wearily glanced at the other hand which with held a wand as well.

The figure said nothing, and did nothing.

"Well, come in. It's getting chilly." The hooded figure made no sign of comprehending, but only obliged to the man's words and walked inside the warm little cottage.

The man stood at the door for a few minutes before closing it steadily behind him.

XXXXX

"James, who's here?" a female voice bellowed out from what seemed to be the living room, as said man guided his guest to the kitchen.

"Um... Lily, could you come here for a moment!" James said as he turned on the stove and placed a tea pot above the burner.

He turned his view of direction to the cloaked figure who now took their hood off. Said man, James gasped a little, not from being startled at who the person was, but how different they look, since it was a long while (say nine months) ago he saw _her_.

"James, what-" a women with creamy skin and pale green eyes walked in. Her red hair braided and slung over her shoulder. She did not glare at the woman in the kitchen, but did not look at her either. What caught Lily Evans attention was the bundle in the woman's arms.

"Lily..." James trailed off as he watches both women gaze at each other. Both at the same time did the thought recur in Lily and the other woman's mind, _'So she's the other woman?'_

James felt his neck wet from perspiration that gathered there. He was hoping that no curses would fly and that at least haughty looks and cold words would be traded.

But to his dismay it was only silence, and every man knows they are in deep trouble when women are calm and silent. It only means the storm is will brew later, and much worse.

"Well... I guess formal introductions are needed..." James trailed off again; his voice was hoarse and nervous. He didn't know what either woman was thinking and only wished he had actually done well in his Leglimency test.

"Well, Lily dear... This is Integra-" James was interrupted by the woman who held the bundle tightly to her chest.

As the readers probably desire a description of this woman, well they shall get one. The woman held a noble and grand air about her. She had long wavy, silky black hair, and cold sea green eyes. Her skin was uncommonly pale; she was white as printer paper, her delicate hands long, slender, and graceful.

"No need to introduce me, James. I would be honored to introduce myself." said she, Lily only quirked one of her eye brows at that.

James was going to protest but the tea pot whistle blew hot air, along with his attention. Anything to James seemed like a good distraction.

Lily patiently stood at the kitchen door way as the woman stood up.

"My name is Integra Cadelaria Black. And I know who you are, Lily Evans. We finally meet as we are, the Mistresses of James Potter."

Both women stared at each, and then took quick glances at the now sweating said man. Lily suddenly burst into laughter catching the attention of what seemed to be two guests of hers.

In walked two men, we all know so very well, Sirius Orion Black and Remus Lupin, the werewolf.

Sirius stopped mid way passing Lily as he did, and gazed nervously at his cousin. Then switch his view to his dear friend James. Who look truly pathetic, sweat soak his shirt and a silver tray with tea shook violently in his hands.

"Integra... What brings you here?" Sirius asked as he took the tray from James, who seemed to be relieved of not having to serve it, and brought it to his dear cousin.

"Well, I have come with a request." she said adverting her gaze from Sirius's black eyes and looking at the bundle which she held carefully close to her. Sirius looked at it as well.

"Is that..." Remus trailed off when Integra sat down and unraveled the blanket that covered the bundle. Coming to view our reader can see why James was so very nervous. A child with dark black hair and pale skin appeared, his son.

Lily held her ground but trembled slightly. It was just nine months ago, in late October, that the doctor told her she could have no children, and in that very same month she found out her husband had had an affair. And now the consequences and proof of the affair existed and was at the moment wailing in its mother's arms.

However, no one made a move to stop the wailing, only silence ensued when the front door blasted open and in walked a very renowned and proud old man.

XXXXX

"So it is settled. All people within this room shall make a wizards oath, no one must know of this child's true heritage, nor should the child itself know." The strong and stern tone of Dumbledore bellowed through out the house. Four adults nodded their heads solemnly while the one fifth cooed to her baby.

James let out a frustrated sigh as he looked upon the woman of his sin.

Integra only glanced at him before looking back at her baby. It became unbearably silent as the mother silently said goodbye to her only child.

James looked at her with remorse, a mistake he should have never made, for now pain was caused and he hurt two women who meant a lot to him.

"Integra" Dumbledore said as he stood up, the woman made no acknowledge of the old man calling, but gently handed over the small infant to its father.

"Name him Arawn, Arawn Deirdre Potter. Although, Black makes it more out their, but we can't use it." Integra said as she watches James hold the baby, he smiled.

"Yeah, I like it." he said. Lily finally held a glare as she watch the too look at _their_ baby.

Dumbledore frowned, "I am sorry Integra, but the boy can not be named something like that. It has to sound more of what Lily would name him. And if I recall Mrs. Evans wanted to name the son she had, if ever, Harold or was it Harry."

"Harry." Lily numbly nodded.

Integra's head shot up and looked from the headmaster to Lily. Deep down her heart cracked, but she held no emotion to show upon her beautiful face. She looked back down, and then lifted up from her seat. "So be it."

Dumbledore nodded, and then began discussing what was to be said during the time each one was going to take the wizarding oath. Integra, however, paid no heed to what was said. Something seemed to be troubling her, and she was very wry of leaving the child behind. But none the less, each wizard and witch took the oath, and sealed the fate of this innocent child.

Soon Integra gave her final good byes to her beloved son and was whisked away by her cousin home. Remus, as well, left leaving the headmaster of Hogwarts with Lily and James.

"Give this to the boy, place one drop in his formula of milk when ever you make it. Make sure only one drop." The old man said while handing a vial of red liquid to Lily.

"What is it?" she said holding it to the light as she and James looked curiously at it.

"A power suppressor, we cannot have any notice the dark magic that swells with in his magical core. It is far too dangerous. And we cannot afford Voldemort from founding out about it. I bid you farewell, and take good care of this child. If raised right he will be a strong light wizard like his father."

With that the old wizard placed his wide brimmed hat on his head and stepped outside the cottage, soon his body misted with a sound of a 'pop.'

Both Lily and James looked at the child which began to wail. If only they knew the fate in which they had sealed for them selves by taking in this child. The fate in which would change the whole of the future.

* * *

_**Fifteen Years Later, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, King's Cross**_

Harry flopped himself down on the leather seat of the train. His luggages already have been put up and Hedwig fluttered in her cage while facing her master. Harry sighed as he leaned his head on the glassed paned window. The train was set to leave in about three minutes. But for some odd reason it felt like an excruciatingly long 3 hours.

Harry rubbed his forehead gently in the spot in which a lighting bolt shaped scar lay, hidden beneath his dark bangs.

It tingled lightly, always letting the boy know, that the person who gave this scar is always near. So near that he is in his mind. In his thoughts, in his dreams, and everywhere he goes.

It was frightening to think of _him_ that way.

Harry shuddered, not from the cold but from the thoughts that passed through his mind and settled in the front most of his brain. The memory of Cedric Diggory's death was still implemented in his mind. Like it only happened yesterday. Harry could still see those lifeless blank eyes staring at him, the cold feel of Cedric's hand, and the maniac laughter of the insane person behind him.

Voldemort

The man who took peoples dreams and happiness away, the man who ruin his life, killed his parents, and gave him his scar.

The man, who could not love, could not be loved, and whose fate was sealed to walk a lonely path, forevermore.

Harry snorted and chuckled to himself.

'_Lonely path, what am I doing sympathizing with that man. He was the one who gave me this lonely path to walk on. He was the one who took my parents. It's his fault, all of it._' Harry huffed, and crossed his arms. He glared at Hedwig, for the owl had hooted at his final statement.

"Oh, really, it's not his fault, and how would you know. How do you even know who I am talking about?" Harry challenged the bird and gave him a stern look. The bird hooted some more and fluttered her wings. To a normal person just passing by Harry's compartment, would have thought the boy crazy, but in actuality owls were very smart birds, and with the right patients and time one could learn to understand them.

And Harry did all that, since he had _plenty_ of time and _patients_.

The compartment door of the train slid open as the train jerked into movement. Hermione Granger appeared followed by her noisy red headed comrade Ronald Weasley.

"Good Morning." Harry said smiling slightly only to be gulped into a hug by the brunette. "Harry it's been _too _long." Hermione said as she took a seat next to him and placing Crookshanks in front of her leaving Ron to seat beside the ginger cat.

"Hey mate." Ron said, he seemed calmer than usual, Harry noted, as the red head pulled out some chocolate frogs.

"Hey." Harry said softly before returning to looking at the flying view of scenery. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had silently agreed not to talk a lot this time. It seemed all of them were still in shock from what happened in their fourth year. And then they heard Harry had gone to 

trial because over the summer a dementor attacks him and his cousin, forcing him to use under age magic, and of all things in front of a muggle, none the least stupid of the race, Dudley.

But what puzzled Harry the most was the fact the Dumbledore did not stay after to the trial to speak with him, to say a few encouraging words, not even a "Hello, how are you doing today? How is your summer with your evil muggle relatives?" Oh, no he just swiftly left the court room right after the final verdict was past.

So much for a loving mentor...

But yet again I digress from the main subject at hand.

Soon the train stopped and every Hogwarts student filed out of the locomotive. Harry dragged himself not feeling the since to run like other students, or jog, or get all giddy chatting with friends. However, the energy that had seem to leave suddenly returned when he took sight of what was pulling the wagon, in which he once thought invisible now harnessed skeletal like horses with great big black wings.

He shuddered at the sight of them, but it was not a 'ewe' shudder... More of a pleasurable shudder, for some reason the sight of them enticed in him something wild. He could feel his magical core stirring as if it had just awoken from a long slumber. It wasn't the first time he felt that way. The first time it happened was when he faced Voldemort off in his first year. Then in the Chamber of Secrets, after that when he met his godfather, saw Argon the spider, and fought off the dementors. And last but not least when he was in the graveyard, the graveyard in which Riddle Manor stood some what far away in the background.

"I see you notice them. Their threstals... Beautiful aren't they?" a soft voice beckon to Harry, calling him from his distraction. He turned to his right to see a boy with beautiful cerulean blue eyes and long golden hair that was braid and slung back over his shoulder. He had a strong nose, narrow jaw, full lips, and tan skin. Harry had never seen him before, but felt like he knew him so long ago.

"You are?" Harry said, he truly didn't mean to sound rude, but he was tired from the trip and startled by the threstals.

"Abvil, Abvil Benezet." the boy said holding his hand out, the scar marked boy took it and noticed the Slytherin insignia on Abvil's robes.

"Yes, they are unique and quite beautiful." Harry said eying the Slytherin as he got up upon the wagon. Abvil smiled slightly.

"And you are?" he mimicked Harry's tone exactly like Harry spoke previously.

The said boy blush lightly. "Harry Potter." Abvil nodded as if already he knew and just wanted to confirm it.

"I see you've met, mind introducing me Abvil." said a girl's voice. Harry turned around to be startled even more, for the wagon had previously been empty, but now occupying the seat in front of him was a girl with pale blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ah, Loony" Abvil said chuckling slightly, Harry felt appalled by that and a blush tinge his cheeks when the girl seemed not to be bothered by it.

"Yes, I am loony, and that's why I will survive against the nargles that will infest your bed at night, and devour your soul." she said.

Harry's sweat dropped as he watched the scene. The girl was obviously out her mind.

"Well, Harry, I will speak with you later. Goodbye and take care Miss Lovegood." Abvil said and walked off to another wagon filled with Slytherins whose eyes did not tear away from the scene, and soon would retell all they saw.

Harry wasn't even sure if he registers Abvil's presences and only nodded his head. And to his relief he was rejoined with Hermione and Ron, who brought along Neville. Thus, the carriage took way.

"I see Harry you've met Loony- I mean Luna Lovegood." Hermione said while blushing in her embarrassment from saying the rude remark out loud.

"Yeah, we met." Luna smiled at Harry who felt some what uncomfortable under her gaze; her eyes seem to look misty in a way. As if she truly did see things others did not.

"Yes, we met."

* * *

_**Great Hall, Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Dumbledore stood in front of the podium. The Professor began his normal speech of welcoming students back, and then sorting the newer ones into their houses. Harry had droned out the speech though. For some reason he was eager to eat his food already, as he was glaring at immensely at his plate.

Harry returned his gaze back to the headmaster of Hogwarts, a man with such nobility, honor, and kindness. A man he looked up to as a mentor, a hero, as well as a father even.

_'Oh, really'_

Harry startled himself. Were did this question come from? Was he really thinking this way?

_'What has he every done for you, hm?'_

Harry furrowed his brows as he returned to glare at his empty plate which called to him, begging him to put food on it.

_'His saved my life...'_

_'Really, from what?'_

Harry closed his eyes; he truly didn't know what's wrong with him. This inner he, a dark part of him, spoke to him a lot. It wasn't the first time the voice with the guise of how his voice sounded would always bring up such questions when he thought of something good about Dumbledore.

This voice always made him doubt.

_'You know if he truly cared, he would have taken you out of the Dursley's home, and let you stay at Hogwarts.'_

He can't Harry thought, he couldn't have done it. It's not allowed to host students like that in the school, besides the ward with his mother's love protects him from Voldemort.

_Really, are you that dumb?_

These 'really' were becoming exasperation to Harry. He would have retorted something cruel and snide, if it had not been for the little squeak he heard from near the podium.

Harry turned his undivided attention to the rather plump, rosy cheeked woman who now stood at the podium. She wore a pink suit (minus pants, replacing it with a skirt) and a little pink hat. Oh, that revolting woman Harry despised the day he saw her perched in her seat looking at him with prejudice eyes, and a snobbish air about her during his trial.

"Hello and good evening. I am Dolores Umbridge. One of the Ministry of Magic's most, reliable, refine, and honorable employees." she had said each word with such drama enriched in her annoying voice, that just hearing her made Harry want to thrust his head in a blender that his Aunt used to make those smoothies for _Dudders_.

"And I am..." Harry droned out her voice he felt really light headed. And he knew he was earning worried glances from Hermione who seemed to be observing him carefully. Oh, how he desired just to leave this room and run away.

Harry sighed as he leaned toward his empty plate and laid his head done on it. He wouldn't go to sleep; he just wanted to rest his eyes.

* * *

_Harry..._

_He felt as if he was drowning._

_Harry..._

_Someone was beckoning to him._

_Harry Potter..._

"Hey, mate! Harry!" Ron nudged said boy roughly in his shoulder. Harry snapped his eyes open and looked up at Ron. They were in potions and he had dozed off again. He had been doing that lately. Always dozing off, he couldn't really focus on his lessons and he was always hungry most of the time.

But what surprised Harry was that the potions master never bothered him. Moreover, lately the man had avoided all contact with him. He hadn't even made a snide remark to Harry. This was no doubt shocking, especially, when he didn't deduct points from Gryffindor when Ron accidentally blew up the dungeon like room.

"What- How long was I asleep?" Harry said rubbing his eyes. The sting of scar he received in detention with Umbridge still burned in his flesh.

"Whole class period. The git didn't even bother to wake you up. Anyways, class is over so let's getting going! I'm famished." Ron said as he got up, collecting his books, then waited for Harry.

Harry grabbed his stuff and was about to leave when Snape called him. Harry resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. But told Ron to go on with out him and then turned around to face the potions master.

"Potter"

"Professor"

Both stood still staring at one another. Harry began to feel uncomfortable, Snape crept him out to much.

"Potter, I hope you received the letter from Dumbledore, that you will be having Occulemency classes with me." He said without looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, yeah he remembered, and yeah he didn't care.

"Well, I would like to see you here at 5:00 sharp. And if you're late, you'll only stay later." Snape said while smirking inwardly to himself.

Harry just wrinkled his nose, "is that all?"

Snape turned to sit in his desk, lifted up some papers, took a quill with red ink, and began to write on them.

It was silent like that, except for the sound of the quill, till Snape looked up. He had a strange look on his face.

"Have you any dreams of the Dark Lord? Any visions?" he asked while returning to grading papers. Harry's mouth twitched a little. He looked at the potions master, "look at me." Harry said.

Startled Snape looked up, and just as he did Harry moved his neck in the same manner as the Dark Lord did when he thought he saw him at King's Cross.

Snape gaped at that, he was totally lost for words. "Well Potter... I don't know what to say. Any thing else that's unusual?"

Harry nodded, then for a moment stood still, he closed his eyes and was like that for some minutes. Then he shot them open, and instead of green eyes there were red.

Snape shot up from his seat and knocked his chair over.

"Do you know what this means?!" he blasted, Harry shrugged his shoulders and his eyes returned to normal. "Potter, by the looks of it you know exactly what it means, and you don't even care!"

Harry pursed his lips, he knew the link he had with Voldemort was strengthening, but what was there for him to do? It's not like it's hurting anyone exactly.

"Yeah, I do know. But what will I do? It's not the only thing Professor. I have been trying to speak with Professor Dumbledore about something that happened during the summer... And no not the dementor attack, but something else." the boy wonder flopped himself onto one of the chairs, and rested his head on his hands.

"And what would that be? Does the headmaster know?" Snape inquired as he walked around his desk and stood in front of the scar marked boy.

"No, and he doesn't seem to have the time to talk to me. I really need to speak with someone about it. I tried to tell Sirius, but Mrs. Weasley kept me busy with chores I hadn't had the time." Harry sighed.

"Well then I believe you can tell me, and I will directly report it to the headmaster."

Harry eyed him, he didn't know if he should really tell the man. With Snape being a double agent and all he was sure if the man could be trusted. But then again, he shared a strong link with the killer of his parents. So what was the difference?

"Fine"

Snape waited expectantly as Harry began to retell his tale. Harry let out a frustrated sigh; his was going to miss lunch. Oh, well at least he would finally tell someone about what happen and finally get some answers.

"Well, you see Professor. During the end of June my Uncle Vernon's sister died. And so we all were dressed up to go to her funeral... When we got there my Uncle told me to stay in the car while they left, I snuck out of the car and wondered off into the fields of marked graves..." Harry paused for a moment,

"... Then I saw a nice tree so I went to lean on it. After a while I dozed off and when I awoke... I saw things. Hideous things, zombie like people, they walked to me, told me the stories, told me to let them seek revenge. Some asked me to let them see their loved ones once more. I was freaking out Professor. I thought it was a nightmare. I thought it was all a dream... But then I saw her, that woman, she is always calling me, beckoning to me. I swear I never been so frightened, I thought those things wouldn't leave me alone, but then my scar began to burn and my stomach churned. Everything went black and when I awoke my Aunt and Uncle were yelling at me."

Harry was observing Snape as he retold his tale, he did not let go unnoticed the many shades of colors Snape turned until he was utterly white, paler than the moon.

"Professor"

"Divinus Creperum."

Harry puzzled by what Severus said, stood up and walked up to the man who seemed to be in shock. But as Harry got nearer his vision blurred and his body swayed before Harry knew it, everything went black.

* * *

_**Infirmary, Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

"His eyes were black! Completely, entirely black!" the voice of an elderly woman in pure rage could be heard not so far away.

"Please, Minerva, your voice needs to be lowered. Harry will wake up soon." the headmaster's voice whispered quietly to the old woman.

"I know I am sorry, but Albus... What is the meaning of this?!" the transfiguration Professor said. Her hand placed upon her heaving bosom in which her heart lay underneath. She really needs to calm down before she had a heart attack. It would not do her any good or Dumbledore if she had to be sent to St. Mungo's.

"I do... I do not know." Albus said as he sat himself down in the chair. Oh! What were those muggle relatives of Lily Evans doing? This should not have happened. Oh! The vial, the vial!

Dumbledore pulled at his beard lightly, he was in dear trouble. How can he explain this? For once he was stumped with ideas... or this could be used to his advantage. Yes, yes it could!

Soon plans ran through the headmaster's head that he did not notice the potions master enter the room.

"Professor, headmaster" Severus said as his stringy hair slid in front of his eyes. McGonagall looked a Severus with new found hope as to what happened to Harry.

"Severus, I am sure you have some idea what happened to Mister Potter?!" the Professor again was at it, raising her volume. And this time it was Madame Pomfrey who asked her to lower her voice.

"Unfortunately, I have no clue." Severus said as he looked solemnly at the still form of Harry.

"His eyes, Severus, I never seen it in all my life, they were black! Completely black!" she said horror stricken then place her left hand over her mouth as her right soothed her rabbit-fast beating heart.

Severus considerably paled, and looked from the boy to Dumbledore who yet to come of his stupor.

"I-I do not know..." Severus said, he was nervous, this wasn't supposed to happen, not if Harry had taken his potion. Oh! What shall they do?

Finally, the headmaster realizing his best spy standing beside him looking like he had seen the ghost of Lily Evans, he recollected his composure.

"Do not worry, Minerva. We will see to it that we find out, for now let's not worry the boy about. He needs his rest." With that the headmaster took the double agent aside and walked with him out of the Infirmary. McGonagall gave one last look at Harry before walking out herself. Unfortunately, for Harry he was conscious when the conversation took place and now was to have a rude awakening by the presence of Miss _Dolores_ Umbridge.

Harry did his best to pretend that he was asleep; he truly did not want to have to deal with the fiend, more frightening the Voldemort himself.

"Harry. James. Potter." she spoke his name as if she were reading it from a file, gliding her wand over his hand.

Oh did this boy cause much trouble for the Ministry of Magic. He was a nuisances and ill-mannered. Although, she would not put it against him since he was raised by muggles. _Filthy,_ was the right word to describe them. And unbeknown to her Harry couldn't agree more. Although, like he would agree with her, he was agreeing with... Tom.

_Where the bloody hell did that come from?_

_How the hell should I know?_

_Well you're me aren't you?_

_..._

Harry sighed mentally, but kept up his facade in looking asleep, as if he were a squirrel in hibernation.

Dolores stood, hovering over Harry's form a while longer. It was ill-mannered boy who ruined her speech, and it was his undoing she would seek to do. A smirk plastered on her ugly face. Oh she would break him, no matter what.

With that she swiftly left the room, looking over her shoulder to glance at the eponymous person of this story. Renewing her promise from swear to oath, and left leaving behind her a trail of a ghastly smell.

Harry sighed once more, but openly this time and opened his eyes. He swung his legs over the bed and looked at his feet. His glasses were off so much of the things he saw were a bit blurry.

"You have a knack for trouble." a silky voice said. Harry quickly turned his head towards the direction of the voice which sounded familiar.

"Abvil" Harry said while rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. Which almost had in the grasp of his hands then were snatched away from him?

"Here"

The voice said re applying the thin frame glasses onto Harry face. Finally materializing in front of Harry was the said person.

Abvil

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked around the infirmary. It seemed Madame Pomfrey was not around and that they were the only to there.

"I have a proposal to make." said the Slytherin.

Harry turned too look at him startled. A proposal, he didn't even know him!

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like this chapter, it is my new revised one. Please, please review. It truly means a lot. Even if it is to FLAME! REVIEW! Anyways see ya next chapter.**


	2. Fright

**Disclaimer: I, do not own in any way shape or form, Harry Potter. It is copyright, trademark, etc, to J.K. Rowling! All praises do to her for making such a beautiful series!!**

**A/N:** Here is chapter two; I hope you all enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it for you guys. Thanks are due to three people who reviewed, which really meant a lot to me. First one, Rururr, second one K-wit, thirdly Jynx101 and last but not least AterWolfe. Thank you guys for reviewing, it is well appreciated. Also I like to say thanks for those you put me on their alerts and favs. Also to whoever put me in their C2s!

**Divinus Creperum**

**By: BlaqkNightCrown**

Chapter II

* * *

We all were taught at young ages to never lie. We were taught that the good is light, and the bad is dark. That night is dangerous and day is safe. But what we weren't taught is that with out good there is no bad, and with bad there is no good...

With out light there is no darkness, and with out darkness there is no light. There is no moon where there is no sun, there is no sky where there is no ocean, there is no happiness with out sadness, and there is no hope with out despair.

It is yin and yang. It is a balance that never should falter, for if so life shall be nevermore.

_Contraria Contrariis Curantur (__**1**__)..._

* * *

_**Four years ago, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic**_

"We need to live now!" a voice whispered hoarsely to the person in front of them.

"I will not live; I need to know what it says. I need to know if I miscalculated something!"

"But... Integra-"

"Not now Cissy!"

Two women of high class crept carefully through the many rows of glass orbs which stood tall in the Department of Mysteries. Each orb glowed brightly with names inscribed in them, floating like puffs of clouds.

"Integra, I really believe we shouldn't be here. My husband has, by chance of luck, escaped being sent to Azkaban. I will not have him return because he will be covering you!" Narcissa Malfoy glared at her sister who still stubbornly walked from isle to isle.

"Sorry Cissy, but Lucius will just have to be patient. I promise if we are caught, I will make sure he is not sent, just be patient." Integra, as our readers have met before. Was a strong willed woman, and always had her way. Narcissa had to admit it's what she admired about her sister more then anything.

Finally, Integra came to a stop in front of a glowing orb. Inside it floated the two names in which she seek.

_Arawn Deirdre Black..._

_Divinus Rex Regis of Barathrum (__**2**__)..._

A small gasp escaped Narcissa as she looked upon the glob in which now fitted the palm of her sister's hand. Integra turned to her younger companion.

"Cissy, you do know what this means?"

"If father ever finds out-... especially Aunt Walburga..." Narcissa looked wearily at Integra. If the Black family, especially Walburga, ever caught word of Integra's son, and most of that entire he is tied to the Rex Regis.

Merlin! Help them all!

_Creak._

_Trip_

_Trap._

Both women froze as they heard the sound of footsteps. Integra glared venomously at Narcissa's glowing wand, "Turn it _off_!" she sneered. Narcissa being the jumpy one, jerked a little then whispered _nox _for the light to go out.

Integra gripped Narcissa's shoulder tightly as she guided them along the isles back to the door. Both women were quite nervous and edgy, so one could tell that when a light appeared from behind them and a man said 'boo'... It really peeved them to no end, and it wasn't that normally boo that would make you laugh because it scared you shitless, but more like a bored boo, which just pisses one off/

Lucius Malfoy chuckled in delight at the startled women's reaction. Narcissa blushed with embarrassment and bowed to her husband, while Integra seethed at her brother-in-law.

"_Lucy_! You fiend, how dare you!" Integra snapped pointing her wand dangerously close to Lucius chest. The said man's eye brow twitched with irritation from the nick name his _beloved_ sister-in-law gave him. Narcissa bit her lip, it was quite scene to see those two go at it.

XXXXX

After successfully escaping, the trio returned to Malfoy manor. Integra, who went to one of the guest rooms in which she stayed, placed the orb carefully in her suitcase and then returned to her sister.

"Cissy, I will be leaving tomorrow morning. I have much to do. I hate to leave you so, but you understand?" Integra said as she sat down with her sister who called a house elf to come and make them tea.

"Oh! Integra, I will miss you. But I know... Please be careful though, it's quite dangerous in the Black forest of Germany." Narcissa said while taking a tea cup and handing it to her sister, Lucius watched the scene with boredom. He didn't know much of what went on, but he speculated much. For one he knew of Integra's affair with the Potter fool. And he had a feeling when Integra left for some months many years ago there was something going on.

However, he knew well to keep his mouth shut. Although, Integra may seem loud and obnoxious, there was something dark and sinister about his sister-in-law. She was a lot more deadly then Bellatrix, which was for sure too.

"Well, Cissy... Lucy, I am off to bed. I will not join you in breakfast, for I leave before dawn. Please give Draco my love, and tell him I hope he has an exciting time at Hogwarts. Since it is his first year, I left a present for him at the foot of his bed, make sure he gets it."

With that the Black witch waltz out of the room leaving what little family she holds dear to her. It was time to do her job... As the Witch of the East, it is her duty to revive the _Miles Militis of Mortis (__**3**__)._

* * *

_**Quidditch Practice, Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

"Ron, pay attention!" a voice shouted from across the field as they kept their broom steady. George Weasley, it was who sat on his broom looking at his brother in pity. Ron had talent, but he really needed to work on it.

"Ron, as a keeper, you keep the ball from coming to base! Not dodging it... Ron!" George sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey, I am trying my best, chill will you!" Ron retorted back, he was still wobbling on his broom.

"Here it comes!" Fred shouted from another direction, smacking the bludger to its target, one of the three hopes that towered in the air.

While the Weasley twins trained their younger brother, Harry, who was up high enough to view the practice the whole team was doing, dazed off. Harry was still thinking about the conversation he had with Abvil. It was strange that the Slytherin came to him and spoke with him. Harry didn't even know Abvil that well, and Abvil came out of nowhere with the _proposal_.

Harry sighed. He wanted so much to understand what was going on with him. The sound of Professor McGonagall's voice still reflected in his mind... His eyes were black, completely, utterly black, nor were that the first time he heard someone sound horror stricken. He remembered that day those zombie like creatures spoke to him, and he could vaguely remember Aunt Petunia's scream. He knew she wasn't screaming about the dead people because she could not see them like he did. No, it was his eyes...

Completely, totally, utterly black

But again our young hero flutters back to the thoughts of Abvil, and what the boy spoke with him about.

_"I have a proposal." the Slytherin said as he sat at the foot of Harry's bed. 'A proposal' Harry had thought a loud. Abvil chuckled slightly at Harry's bewildered look. _

_"Yes, a proposal. I know we've only met a few days ago... But I felt like I have known you for ages. Nonetheless, I want to make a proposal, I want to be your friend Harry." Harry eyed him curiously, he wasn't sure what the boy wanted, but he wasn't going to let down his guard that easily._

_"Alright, I'll hear out your 'proposal', but if I don't like we will speak none of it... I feel the same way about you, it's like I've always know you... But I digress, what is the proposal?" Harry said._

_Abvil cleared his throat and nodded towards Harry._

_"My proposal is that I would like to teach you, Harry, how to use your dark magic." Harry was flabbergasted. 'DARK MAGIC, bloody hell was the man mad?! For Merlin's sake, what gave the notion to him that Harry wanted to learn dark magic, or even had any in him.' Harry thought. _

_The look Harry gave Abvil didn't go unnoticed, and the Slytherin couldn't help but smile at that. "Shocked are you? You should, but you shouldn't be surprised. I mean think of it Harry... Black eyes, completely black, although, I am not saying that black eyes are common in dark wizards, but I sense something strange in you when I carried you to the infirmary..." _

_Harry looked dumbfounded, "carried me? You were the one that brought me here?" Abvil chuckled at his question. _

_"Yes, yes I was." Abvil paused for a moment, he knew Harry would want to know how. When Harry still hadn't spoke, Abvil continued. "I am a prefect for Slytherin, Harry. So normally we prefects report to our head honchos when something goes wrong. Okay, I am digressing from our subject. But anyways as I was saying I reported to Professor Snape when you had just fainted."_

_"Professor Snape told me to take you directly to the infirmary, and I could give my report later, so I did. On my way there I had bumped into Professor McGonagall. She was in a serious conversation with the headmaster. Now when I say bumped into, literally, I mean it. I fallen backwards and you went sprawling over me. I believe you kind of woken up, but you were still delirious. However, your eyes... Well you know."_

_Harry took this in all very well. So far everything seemed so unreal, and many things did not make sense to him. Harry let out a frustrated sigh while he carded his hands through his hair. Abvil tilted his head towards him, leaning somewhat over the bed, closing distance between him and the scar marked boy. _

_"Harry... That wasn't the only thing that happened," Abvil paused yet again; he could see the color on Harry's face drain._

_"W-what else happen?" Harry said he was unnerved by that. Did something else happen? Did he hurt anybody?_

_Abvil pursed his lips and leaned in closer to Harry, which didn't help the boy one bit. "Do you really want to know?"_

_Harry's brows furrowed, what he meant by that. Then Harry remembered they Professor McGonagall sounded frightened and terrified._

_"Did I hurt Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, barely audible for the other boy to hear._

_The Slytherin raised his eyebrows at that, and then lightly chuckled. "No, but your skin did turn deathly pale, while your lips took on a blue hue. And the words that rolled from your tongue. I believe you were out of it though, since you seemed to hardly remember a thing." Abvil chuckled once more, it seemed Harry realized how close they were and began to blush._

_The Slytherin sighed and pulled back. "My offer still stands. However, if you do not accept it, not a word must be spoken to your friends or the headmaster about it." Abvil stood up, preparing himself to leave._

_Harry snorted, getting over the shock that passed, but now he was clueless on what to do. Abvil's offer was a tempting one, he had to admit. But even so, all those times Harry had talked to Dumbledore about using dark magic to defeat Voldemort, his answer was always no. Harry couldn't go against his mentor's wishes. Harry sighed,_

_"Um, no, I don't accept. Sorry." Harry said while scratching the back of his neck. Abvil only smiled to the scar marked boy. _

_"Its fine, I expected it. No matter, my offer is always open. I hope this doesn't hinder us from becoming friends though." _

_"Oh, no, I would like to get to know you better."_

_"As do I Harry, as do I..."_

Harry let out an exasperated sigh; it was such a weird conversation. Harry wondered if Abvil was a death eater in disguise, but then that would be ridiculous because why would Voldemort want him.

"Harry watch out!"

Harry didn't have enough to react when a bludger came bounding to him. The scar marked boy turned to see the brown ball hurtling in his direction. He braced himself for impact, but before it made its target green robes practically appeared out no where.

Gasps could be heard as Harry moved down to land his broom.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron asks as he landed his broom and ran to his best friend. Harry numbly nodded still in shock. The said boy looked up to see his savior and was met with the green robes of a Slytherin quidditch player. Abvil Benezet.

The Slytherin jumped of his broom and looked at Harry intently. His other team mates came to him, same for the Gryffindors that began to surround Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said while giving a curt nod in Abvil's direction. Abvil smiled before giving out a light laugh.

"Please Harry, don't daydream too much. It's a good thing it was Slytherin's practice time or you would have been hit."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned from the man, with the Gryffindor team at his heels.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with that git?" Ron said fuming as they entered their locker room.

Harry still was silent he couldn't find his voice.

"Ah! Whatever, the main thing is you're alright Harry... Harry, you are okay aren't you?" Ron said looking worriedly at his mate.

Harry snapped out of his stupor and gave Ron a smile.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Just a bit startled." Ron nodded and then the boys left.

* * *

Harry glowered at his watch while he raced through the grand halls of Hogwarts. He was going to be late in arriving at his scheduled Occulemency class.

'_Damn greasy git!' _Harry thought as his watch kept ticking the seconds away to five 'O clock. However, luck maybe it, when Harry arrived at the dungeons in which one was Snape's class room, no one was to be found.

Harry huffed at that, he came all the way here and now the git wasn't there! The scar marked boy turned around and went back into the hall. Harry debated whether or not he should go look for the potions master, but then he would end having to stay with Snape for an hour... Nah, Harry just waltz off down the hallway heading toward Gryffindor tower; he had better things to do then look for that git.

As Harry made his way back to his house's tower, he went past the gargoyle which stood out of the wall, the gargoyle that would reveal a hidden staircase which would guide him to his headmaster. Harry stopped and gazed at it debating whether not he should go up. However, he didn't know the password, but it isn't hard to guess the headmaster's passwords.

Harry stepped in front of the gargoyle and stared at it. '_Hm... What should I start with, chocolate frogs?'_

"Chocolate frogs" Harry whispered only audible for him and the gargoyle to hear. However, nothing happen. Harry re thought for a minute... _'What if Snape is up their telling Professor Dumbledore what I told him. Maybe they were talking about my eyes, how they changed... THE LINK! Oh, Merlin's beard' _Harry didn't want the headmaster to know about how strong his link with Voldemort was getting. It was not because Harry wanted to keep in contact with the dark wizard; no it was the fact that he knew Dumbledore would be keeping a stricter eye on him after that.

Ever since his first year at Hogwarts he knew the teachers were keeping a watchful eye on him, whether it for his safety or something entirely different he did not know. As matter of fact, Harry realized all those silly fights he went through, Dumbledore never seem to help. Remembering his first year in fighting the Dark Lord who was in Professor Quirrell, Dumbledore only but said encouraging words, leaving him to do all the work. When Harry knew perfectly well the old wizard could have knock the Professor out with one shot of his wand.

Harry seethed at himself, again he doubt his mentor, and thinking of the old man as a manipulative old coot. Harry yet again that day carded his fingers through his hair. Oh, he knew he was going to make a habit out of that.

"Harry?" the said boy swiveled around to see only Hermione.

"'Mione, what are you doing here?" Harry said

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I was called by the headmaster to see him... Harry, are you feeling okay?" Hermione looked somewhat worried, and Harry brows furrowed at that. Why would Dumbledore want to see Hermione? And why not him, he has been trying to speak with the old bat for ages.

_'Old bat? Gods, what am I thinking?' _Harry sighed irritably.

"I'm fine; I just thought Snape might be here. We have classes if you remember." Harry said and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well, I better go." Harry said as he began to walk away down the hall, Hermione watched his back with a frown but then called to him that she would see him later.

"Yeah, see ya." Harry said as he turned the corner, then stopped he twisted on his heel and peeked his head out. Hermione was still standing there, as if debating on something. Then straightened her posture, and breathed out the password.

"Lemon drops."

Harry almost faltered, why didn't he think of that? Boy he sure was an idiot. _'Lemon drops, lemon drops. The old man always offered me those nasty things. He has some kind of obsession with them. I can't believe I didn't think of that!' _Harry was appalled that he had proven to himself how stupid he could be.

Once Hermione went up and the gargoyle retook its place in the center of the wall, Harry stealthily walked towards, of course only to yet again to be interrupted. Harry jumped in surprise as a hand latched onto his shoulder.

"Harry?" was that the word of the day? Harry knew that familiar voice and turned once more to meet the cerulean blue eyes of Abvil.

"Abvil"

"Harry."

They both stood in silence for quite sometime before Abvil cleared his throat.

"What brings you here?" was that the question of the day too?

"Um... No reason, just passing by." Harry lied, waving his hand off in the air and smiled.

"Right, Harry you can't lie to me I can tell your lying. It's obvious in the way your eyes don't steady." Harry blushed he didn't know he could be so obvious. He must be a terrible liar. 

Actually, he probably is since Hermione was always able to tell he was lying, either that or just knew him to well. Yet again we digress.

"Um..." Harry couldn't think of an excuse to make. And glance nervously at the Slytherin.

"No worries Harry, I was actually looking for you."

"You were?" Abvil nodded, Harry was somewhat dumbfounded you could say. Why was the boy looking for him?

_Probably to lock me in his closet, and keep me as a sex toy._

Where the bloody hell did that come from? Harry seethed at himself for the second time that day. He really needed to see a psychiatrist. He was going insane, other than that what possessed him to think like that, he wasn't gay was he.

Although, he had to admit, if he was Abvil was a worthy choice. The boy was remarkably handsome, and had a soothing voice. It entranced Harry sometimes. But yet again we digress from the subject at hand.

"Yes, I was." Abvil smiled slightly as Harry shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Err... Well I was too." Harry said. Abvil was taken aback by this and seemed a little lost for words. Harry couldn't help but snicker at the expression which imprinted itself on the Slytherin's face.

"Does this mean... You'll accept my offer?"

Before Harry could think, his answer already tumbled out of his mouth.

"Yes."

_'Merlin's staff, am I mad?' _Harry thought while he watches amusement glitter in the eyes of the boy before. Harry could not believe he just said yes, and what if Professor Dumbledore got wind of it?

"Offer" Harry twisted on his heel to face the man who was the subject on his previous thoughts. Harry was in deep trouble, he could tell. For now he faces a very disappointed looking headmaster and a sad faced Hermione.

* * *

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't stand the scrutinizing look Dumbledore was giving him. Abvil on the other hand was perfectly calm, and bore an unreadable expression.

A few more minutes of silence and Harry thought he would have burst. But oddly enough Abvil saved him again.

"Professor, I believe that the things I speak with Mr. Potter are our private concern. I do not see that it is right for you to sit here and look upon us as if we have committed a sin." Abvil stated calmly yet firmly. The air about the Slytherin seemed to have shifted and now there was this grand noble aroma about him.

Harry glanced at the boy with questioning eyes. '_What is he thinking?' _Harry thought as his gaze lasted more than a second.

Dumbledore frowned slightly at the Slytherin. "Mr. Benezet, I do not mean to be so rude. But Mr. Potter here is very dear to me. It concerns me as why he would even wish to speak with you. Not to be cruel, but Mr. Potter rarely takes interests in speaking with the _Slytherin _students, of course, unless Mr. Malfoy seems to trigger young Potter's temper."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in surprise. He never knew the old man to be so blunt about things. Abvil seemed to be infuriated by the man's words, but kept his reserve.

"I understand, but when Mr. Potter and I met at King's Cross we took a liking to each other. I see no harm in his and mines friendship." Dumbledore was taken aback by this and looked expectantly at Harry. Probably hoping the other boy would reject this comment. However, to the Professor's dismay Harry was still stumped on not talking.

"Harry, you have anything to say to this?" the headmaster said turning his attention to the said boy. Harry, caught off guard, did not reply as quickly as he normally would have. Giving an affirmation to Dumbledore that something was going on between the two boys. And he did not like it one bit.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said more sternly this time.

"Yes, Professor... All is true; we met at King's Cross and took a great liking in fact to one another." Harry said timidly, he really wasn't good at this lying thing.

The headmaster of Hogwarts narrowed his eyes; Harry really wasn't good at lying.

Abvil sighed; it would be troublesome to fool the old man. Harry was still the state of mind that anything the old wizard said would be the truth, and anyone against him was his mortal enemy.

"Professor, you see, even Harry confirms it." Dumbledore looked at the Slytherin then back to the uncomfortable scar marked boy. Nothing was convincing him of it.

"I-" Dumbledore was cut off and startled by the slam of Harry's hands on his desk.

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude. However, what goes on between me and Abvil is of our business. And that I am my own man and can make decisions for myself. Now if you will excuse 

us we need to report to Professor Snape." Harry said sternly, losing all nervousness he had before. He surprised himself and the others.

Dumbledore was appalled Harry had never acted like this before. The way the younger boy spoke to him left him speechless. And what troubled the old man even more was the red flicker in Harry's green eyes. Oh, Merlin, Merlin! The link between Harry and Voldemort was strengthening just as he feared. Severus was right, oh! How the old man need to speak with the potions master.

"Professor" Harry called snapping the old wizard out of his revere. Dumbledore gazed up at the boy, "Uh, yes Harry. You may go." the headmaster stated looking back down at his paper filled desk and waved his hand off at them in dismissal.

As Harry and Abvil walked out of the room, not sparing the old man another glance, they past by the potions master, Severus seemed startled to see Harry, and so did the latter.

"Potter, I thought I told you to meet me at five O' clock sharp in my class room." he sneered.

Harry glared that the man, "Sorry,_ Professor_, You weren't there when I came. So I took my leave." Severus eyed the boy then his head boy. "Abvil"

The Slytherin student said nothing, Snape eyed him closely.

"Yes, well then tomorrow be there, and don't be late." With that the double agent went into the headmaster's office. Harry just glowered at the potions master's back.

_'Oh I won't'_ Harry fumed as he stormed down the stairs and into the hallway. He stomped his way through corridor, not noticing that Abvil was following.

"Harry! Wait!" Abvil said catching up with the now furious Gryffindor.

Harry did not here the Slytherin as he clenched his hands into fist and began hitting the wall with pure rage. Abvil just stood there watching the younger boy vent out his anger. "Harry..." Abvil trailed off, he thought about whether or not to stop Harry, at first he didn't want to, but once he caught sight of blood he made his decision.

Abvil grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled the Gryffindor away from the wall. Unfortunately, for the Slytherin Harry changed his directed target and now aimed his fist at him. Thankfully, Abvil was good in hand-to-hand combat and dodged it quite well. However, what he saw next distracted him and he got the full blow of Harry's second hit.

Harry's eyes were red, and glowed with a vengeance. Abvil tumbled on the floor holding his left cheek, the punch still stung as he looked ghastly at Harry. Harry seeming to realize the look with part took on the Slytherin's handsome face, and backed away. He knew something was wrong, he wanted to scream in fury and frustration but he couldn't and so he ran.

Harry ran all the way to the boys' bathroom and shoves himself in front of the sink looking at the mirror. Harry could feel his knees go weak as he stares at his reflection. It was not what he was hoping to see. His eyes no longer their pretty sea green but now a deadly red. _'My God, what's wrong with me?' _Harry thought as he looked into the mirror.

Harry turned on the faucet and splashed water into his eyes, but nothing happened. He rubbed his eyes furiously, but nothing happened. He tried the method one uses when one sees frightening things, close your eyes and count to ten. But to no avail his eyes remained a glowing red. Finally, Harry decided just to calm himself down. He inhale and exhaled, just like he remembered he saw a lady do on T.V. His Aunt Petunia was doing one of those yoga things, and she had tons of DVDs on them, so he watched them while his Aunt exercised. Not that he liked watching it anyways.

Once more Harry rose up his face to look in the mirror. Relief flooded him as he saw his green eyes again, but just as fast as that relief came, it was gone. For now Harry saw the man who haunted his dreams.

Voldemort

Those slit nostrils, the cold red eyes, the bald head, sickly grayish looking skin, and those lipless lips. Oh! How Harry despised the man. A sly smirk spread across the reptilian like man's face. Harry shuddered just at the sight of him.

"_Voldemort_" Harry spat, and then his eyes widen in alarm. For just as he said those words, like if they were a magic spell the said man vanished into thin air.

Harry whirled around and gripped the sink with his hands as he looked at the empty place were Voldemort once stood. Harry felt himself begin to hyperventilate. He was going insane, he was seeing things he wasn't suppose to see, and in just that moment when Voldemort was behind him it felt so real. So real it was terrifying.

Harry slide and sunk to the floor, he was having a panic attack and couldn't breathe. He gasped for air as much as he could and in all the time of peace he had since the scene in his fourth year. His scar flared up again in pain. Harry clenched his eyes and gasped. He groaned in pain as he collapsed on the floor. The room began spinning around him and the last thing he heard was Abvil's gentle voice calling out to him, and the feel of the Slytherin's warm hands caressing the place where the scar was.

"It's going to be alright Harry..." Abvil said as he looked at the withering boy in front of him.

"P-please don't l-leave me!" Harry gasped and screamed as his body twisted, he felt like fire was coursing through his veins.

"I won't, I won't" Abvil said. With that everything went black in Harry's world.

* * *

_Harry..._

_Who beckons me?_

_Harry Potter..._

_Who calls for me?_

_You're not alone..._

_How do you know me?_

_I am with you always..._

_Who are you?_

_I will be here always..._

_Why do you sound familiar?_

_Because... Harry I am you..._

_What do you mean?_

_What I mean is that I am apart of you, our souls are mesh together... We are one._

_Why?_

_Do you want your questions answered?_

_Who are you?_

_Do wish for the truth?_

_I do, but who are you?_

_All will be told soon, but first look to the east, and find the Witch of Endor._

_The what-_

Harry shot up from his bed, sweat glistening off of his pale skin. The dream he just had repeated in his mind before the events that happened previously that day came back.

"Abvil?" was the first thing that slipped out his mouth. It seemed to have startled those around as Harry reached for his glasses and in view came the image of his friends, headmaster, and Professors. Harry felt slightly nervous, but felt someone squeeze his hand, he looked to his left and saw Abvil. He smiled at the Slytherin who returned the smile as well. Harry couldn't understand it as he only met the boy a few days ago and already it felt as if they had been friends forever. And Harry felt comforted by his presences.

"Harry?" Hermione called from Harry's right, the boy lingered his gaze a little longer at the Slytherin. But then Hermione beckoned to him again, so Harry turned his attention to the brunette.

"H-how are you feeling?" Hermione said worriedly. Harry was about to say he was fine, but then he remembered it was she who brought Dumbledore and interrupted his and Abvil conversation near the gargoyle. But he couldn't be that mad at her.

"I feel okay, I guess." Perceptive glances were shared amongst the people in the room, leaving Harry somewhat befuddled.

"Well, Harry, my boy. It's good to see you alright; you gave us quite a scare. But now let's leave you to rest." Everyone nodded and as Dumbledore spoke in a soft tone. Hermione gave him a longing look, as if she had something important tell him but was tugged away by Ron. Who oddly didn't say a word to him at all?

Every one filed at of the room last was Abvil and Dumbledore. "Mr. Benezet, me and Professor Snape would a word with you." the old man said.

Harry looked pleadingly at Abvil who was startled by the look. Harry did not want to be left alone; he feared that Voldemort lurked around every corner. As well as the boy was weary of Umbridge and despised the fact he was in the infirmary again for the second time that week.

"It's alright, I will be back soon." said Abvil letting go of Harry's hand, the said boy nodded, and watch the retreating figure of Abvil as the Slytherin walked out with the headmaster.

Dumbledore gave one last look at Harry, and Harry did not like it. Something bad was going to happen he knew. But he couldn't get the inky feeling off that Dumbledore was plotting something that would in the end make him change his view on the old man entirely. He didn't like this feeling one bit.

Merlin, help them, for a storm was brewing near.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2 I hoped you like it, w00t! It took me a while to finish it. But I am surprised since it was only two days ago that a posted the first chapter. Well I hope you enjoy it. And I really would appreciate at least three reviews for this chapter. You don't **

**how much your reviews encourage me to write more, although, I only got four for the first chapter. It meant so much I was blooming with happiness (ok I know cheesy but hey!)**

1) _Contraria Contrariis Curantur - _"the opposite is cured with the opposite"

2) _Divinus Rex Regis of Barathrum - _"divine king of the underworld"

3)_ Miles Militis of Mortis - "the knight of death" or "death's knight"_

**I won't be revealing the meaning of the title till later, unless you guys looked it up or something then that's fine. Anyways, see ya later, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Shock

**Disclaimer: I, do not own in any way shape or form, Harry Potter. It is copyright, trademark, etc, to J.K. Rowling! All praises do to her for making such a beautiful series!!**

**A/N:** Hello, everybody! I have finally completed chapter 3, hooray! I hope you enjoy it. I know the story seems confusing, but the plot will unravel as I go. I don't really have the whole thing down; I am just doing it as I go so bear with me. I have an idea though on where I want to take this story, also I know what I want to come out in the next couple of chapters, so that's all good. But if guys find things confusing please review or sm me. I would really like to hear your questions, and also to know what advices you have. Now I have some thanks to give out:

Mynona: Thank you so much Mynona, for the advice. It means a lot, I was thinking about getting a beta reader, and now I have one (however, were still working the ticks out). So I hope this story is much more interesting then before. I appreciate the fact you took the time to write that, thank you.

Amertie, yaoiguru, eoreos, and animegirl088, I am grateful for the fact that you guys just said a few words, although, not much. It really lifted up my spirits. Thanks!

Jjchan: I don't really understand the meaning of your review, are you asking a question or making a statement. I do not know, so I will answer it in both directions. Um, first of all, my plot is not even fully out yet. I know it doesn't seemed to be clear how Harry isn't a mud blood, and is a half-blood, and that it seems doubtful since both parents appear to be magic users. Well, in all the plot hasn't even fully surfaced and this is just the beginning of what hopefully will turn out to be a long fiction. So please bear with me, and soon it will become clearer on what it is going on. Thank you, though, for taking your time to review.

Disco-Dancing on the Roof: Ahaha, love the pen name (it rocks my socks off)! I appreciate that you reviewed, and I understand how you feel. I didn't realize I was using 'man' for Harry, which I was trying to avoid. I also realized I did not mention that Abvil was a Seventh year student, so I got some things to work out. So don't worry, no more 'man' will be there to get on your nerves. Now, for your question, this is a really good question, why did they have to pretend the Harry was Lily's baby? Well, okay there are two reasons for this. First of all, Dumbledore as (well in my story) is a manipulative person, and then there is the prophecy about Voldemort and Harry. So for one thing after Lily found out about the affair it kind slipped out and so Sirius as well as Remus knows about it. And of course Dumbledore got wind of it. As most of us know, the Blacks are powerful full-blooded dark wizards. They only marry into pureblood families and raise their children to be death eaters.

Now here is the second reason. Integra, as any Black, believes in the ways of darkness and sees that muggles should keep away from wizards, and that they shouldn't mix, however. She does not see it fit in the way Voldemort goes about things. She believes that there are other ways to bring victory to the dark side. Furthermore, we know that the Potter line (if traced back some) is also apart of the Slytherin line, although it is not a strong link. But it makes Harry Tom's distant, distant... distant, distant... and more distant cousin. At least, that's how I perceived it. Anyhow, Integra knows that there is something special about her son. I can't tell you how she knows, or some other things (cause then I'll give the plot away), but she knows that if her son was raised as 

a Black, he would be thrown into the ranks of death eaters. And one thing is for sure, she has seen, and faced the brutality the death eaters face being the Dark Lord's servant, if anything she wants her son to be marked as his equal. Because she believes Harry will become a powerful dark Lord.

Err... I digress from the subject, but you see the reason was to keep Harry safe. Also, Dumbledore convinces her it's the right thing to do because if the whole Black family knew, it would kind of be disgraceful (cause you know, man cheating on his wife, and impregnates the _other_ woman, nonetheless, a noble Black!) However, Integra does not know about her son's miss treatment, the vial stuff he is getting and other things (that will be later revealed, sssh!) Anyways, I hope this helps you to understand better. Please, if there is still something confusing about it, let me know, and I would be glad to explain it in more detail, as much as I can, thank you so much for the review, I am truly grateful for it.

Well I hope you all enjoy, adieu!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Divinus Creperum**

**By: BlaqkNightCrown**

Chapter III

* * *

Power... What is power?

Hatred... What is hatred?

Envy... What is envy?

Darkness... Light... Hope... Love

What are all these things we attach ourselves too.

Why do we love, when in the end we are hurt?

Why does he hope, when in the end we despair?

Why do we give charity, when in the end we become greedy?

Gluttony... Lust... Vanity... Wrath...

What is this?

What are we?

Appreciation should be owed for what we are.

A Necromancer does not need any of these emotions.

A Necromancer does not care for these conflicting things.

A Necromancer just dances with the devil. Playing a game, and chancing death.

That is the life of a wrath from hell, which is the way the dancer dances; it is its life... Our life

The life of a Necromancer…

_Factus Mortis (__**1**__)..._

* * *

_**Sophia Cathedral, Polotsk, Belarus **_

A pale figure clothed and hooded in black walked down the corridors of the cathedral. It was a magnificent sight to be hold. Polotsk had been mention in many different historical records as Polot'sk, Polotesk, Polteks, etc. But its one true name still remained, Polotsk of Belarus, however. What the people of Polotsk yet to know is that the founder of Polotsk, Kryvichi, was a well known Alchemist in the Wizard's world. He had been honored with many medals for his discoveries.

Kryvichi was born in Russia, and attended school in Durmstrang, there he found his talent in Alchemy. His love for it, one would say. Furthermore, the Russian never really did well in his dueling classes, or casting dark magic. Some say he was a squib born with a talent, others say he just was some crazed wizard who would rather fiddle in arithmetic then magic. But I digress.

"Tom Riddle?" the said figure gracefully turned to a little old man.

"Yes. You must be... Kryvichi, I presume?" the old man shook his head, but then gestured the Dark Lord to follow him. The ceiling in the corridors of the cathedral rose high up, and if one took time to look at the ceiling they would see various paintings of cupid, Mother Mary, and Jesus. The pillars that held up this old cathedral had carvings of angels with childish faces. The off white walls glimmering with stain glassed windows, which the sun had shone through.

Finally, the little man arrived near the end of the hallway which split off in two directions. Instead of going down either of them the man whispered some kind of spell and the wall in front of them slit apart.

"Follow me, in here."

The Dark Lord followed the man into a dark tunnel which became darker once the door was shut. They walked for what seemed like hours, the tunnel seemingly began tilting down wards, causing the old man to stumble along the way.

The two males entered into a room that had an eerie feel about it. The room like dungeon was dome shaped. The walls were made out of concrete, and the ceiling was surprisingly very high. One could tell the duo had walked a ways bit down. The room was cluttered with steel tables which a top these tables were different chemicals, tubes, pipes all connecting making more chemicals. The room was wafted with a smell of burning sulfur, and toxic waste. A man with a hunched back stood in front of another table which was in the farthest part of the room, and littered with papers of research and other like materials.

"Sire, Tom Riddle-" The hunched backed man waved his hand in an 'I-know' manner, and still kept to whatever he was doing. The little old man shrugged his shoulders and gestured to a chair for the Dark Lord to sit on.

"Boris, why don't you make us some tea." the hunched back man said, while finally turning around. The man appeared to be much older then Dumbledore, his beard long and white with age. His bald head shining in the strange green like light, and his faced lined with wrinkles, most wrinkles were around his eyes and edges of his mouth. Years of smiling

"So you must be Tom Riddle, or should I say Lord Voldemort, hmm?" Kryvichi said as he pulled lightly on his beard. The Dark Lord was indifferent to the man, and only nodded.

"So what is it you have come for, or what is it that you seek?" the Alchemist walked to one of the tables that had many flasks with various colors of liquid in them. The dark lord scrutinized the man for some time before giving his answer.

"The Hallows of Ireland"

* * *

_**Great Hall, Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Harry sighed as he switched from leaning on arm to the other. He really wasn't in the mood for breakfast, and that terrible feeling that has been pinching on his nerves wouldn't leave him alone.

"And so I was like, what the bloody hell do you think your doing? And he was like, 'Listen here you prat.' Before he could finish I almost socked him..." Harry watched as Ron's mouth moved at rapid speeds as he retold his tale of a fight with someone (probably imaginary) to Dean Thomas.

Both boys laughed abidingly as Ron exaggerated the part in which he held the (imaginary) boy in a head lock. Harry just watched in annoyance, it wasn't that he had ill will towards them each just, how can they act so happy when a crazed Dark Lord walked about them. Of course, as the Ministry claims, 'He-Who-Must-Not-Named' hasn't come back from the dead, and that the boy who lived is a _liar._

The irritating scar on Harry's hand itched at his skin, 'I must not tell lies.' Harry chuckled to himself at that, yep he really was losing it.

"Harry... you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly since Harry had began laughing. Harry glowered at her.

"Is that the question of the day? Always 'are you ok, Harry?' Does it look like I'm ok, you've asked that about five billion times, and it's peeving. I have given you the same answer time and time again. _I'm fine!_" unknowingly Harry hissed out the last part in parseltongue.

Hermione looked wide eyed at Harry, she was furious alright, and she didn't seem it was wrong for her to ask if he was ok. "Well sorry for worrying about you, since it seems you don't need anyone to care, then I won't." she snapped back as she gathered her books from off the table.

"Mione, where are you going?" Ron asked sensing the change in atmosphere. "I am going to the library. Where else would I go? I have exams to study; besides I wouldn't. Want. To _waste_ my time worrying about Harry here." she seethed while she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron fumed, "Harry, what did you do?"

Harry snapped his head in Ron's direction, fury a lit like fire in his sea green eyes. "Excuse me? What did I do? Nothing, exactly nothing! She wouldn't stop her ridiculing mother hen act on me, every two minutes 'Harry, you ok?', 'Harry, you look pale', 'Harry', 'Harry!' For Merlin's sake can't I be left alone?" Harry shouted earning glances from the other houses. The scar marked boy huffed and stood up from the table. However, he didn't get to leave because Ron gripped tight on his arm. "

"You know ever since you met that bloody git you've been acting strangely. I suggest you lose the Slytherin prat and straighten up. 'Mione and me are only worried about you, sorry for caring. Besides you really are getting on my nerves. I hope you say sorry to her." Ron said firmly, surprisingly not losing his temper. But Harry, unfortunately, just blew his top off.

"Bloody git, slytherin prat, excuse me, but he has a name, and it's Abvil. And you think this is because of him, let me inform you Ron. I am being told I am a liar, I have the fate of the world resting on my shoulders, and that _fiendish_ women will not leave me BE!"

Ron stumbled back a bit leaning into Dean. Harry hissed at them something crude in parseltongue before running out of the Great Hall. He really was losing it.

Harry ran in a vigorous jog heading out of the Hogwarts building and towards the Owlery. He gasped for air when he dropped himself near the window looking out at the forest.

_'I'm going insane, hissing things in parseltongue, yelling at my friends, and snapping at the one man who has always been there for me. Merlin, what is happening?' _Harry thought as he slumped against the wall. He watched and listen to the owls 'hoot' some taking off and others arriving. Harry spotted his dear owl Hedwig perched on the beam that jutted out across the ceiling, like an arc.

"Hey there Hedwig" Harry said as he looked up at his white feathery owl. She made a small 'hoot' of acknowledgment before ruffling up her feathers. The air was getting colder as it neared October. Harry pulled his robes closer together to keep him warm, his breath coming out cool from under his nose. Yep, October was coming.

"So this is where you run off to hid, I see." a soft angelic voice called to Harry. He looked up only to feel a hard lump form in his throat. Cho Chang was standing before him, her black hair wiping in the cool breeze, and her Asian eyes gazing off into the distance.

"Cho, hi... Uh, you, I-" Harry stumbled on his words and blushed as he stood up. Cho turned to him and smiled softly.

"Your owl is beautiful, the white one, right?" she said looking up at the now sleeping Hedwig. Harry nodded but didn't take his eyes off the witch. She turned back to look at him. They both stood there as awkward silence ensued.

"So, um... How are you?" Cho asked as she clasped her hands together in front of her. Harry flinched somewhat at the question, but then crookedly smiled; he was really bad at talking to girls (with the exception of Hermione and Ginny). "Uh, good." he said nodding some to himself then looked to gaze out the wide window.

"You"

"Oh, I'm good..." Cho trailed off as they stood there. After a while Harry looked back at her, she was staring out the window. Harry watched her closely, she was beautiful really, and he loved her eyes. But since Cedric's death she changed, and seemed more desperate at times to forget the Hufflepuff altogether. Harry didn't know if it was him or her, but after the summer when he came back, all attraction to her was lost. He didn't understand why much, but he just wasn't into her as much as he thought he was.

"Harry?" Cho calling his name snapped him out of his revere. Harry didn't realize how close they were and started to sweat under her gaze.

Cho looked at him and leaned in some more, closing as much space as she could between them. Harry didn't know what to do, he wasn't interested in kissing, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, although. He was doing well in that department, hurting peoples feelings. However fortunate Harry was he did not know, but the snapping sound of thunder was heard, and startled Cho from what she was doing. The rain began pouring hard on the earth as the Ravenclaw began to cry. Harry was unnerved by this and didn't know what to do or even think. Cho's rue sobs mixed in with the sound of rain as her face flushed made Harry feel terrible with guilt.

"I-I don't understand... How could he have died, Harry? Please tell me how Cedric died! Please!" Cho begged has she latched her hands on Harry's robes.

_'Merlin, what am I going to do, I can't... I can't tell her about that, oh Merlin!'_ Harry thought as he looked into the pleading eyes of Cho.

"Harry?" an even more angelic voice beckoned to the said boy, Harry shot his head in the direction in which stood a soaking wet Abvil. His golden hair matted to his flushed pale face, and his robes stuck to his form. Harry couldn't help finding himself blushing as he looked into the sparkling cerulean blue eyes of his savior.

Harry mouthed a 'help me' to Abvil who's eyes held amusement in them. Abvil walked up behind the Ravenclaw. "Hello, miss. Are you alright?" Abvil said as he touched Cho's shoulders. Cho swirled around startle to be seen like this and surprised to see the handsome Slytherin. Abvil smiled lightly to her, in which she broke into heart breaking sobs.

"Cedric used to smile like that!" she cried then ran out of the Owlery. Harry's eyes softened as he watches the retreating figure of Cho. So many people were hurt because of that man. Many lost their loved ones, and Harry, too, lost his parents to Voldemort. Oh, how the scar marked boy seek to avenge the deaths of every one who mattered to him.

"What was wrong with her?" Abvil asked as he pulled out his black wand.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know," and returned to looking at the Slytherin. Harry's cheeks heated up as he notices that Abvil was taking his cloak off revealing his uniform, however. His white shirt under his sweater vest was soaked and showed off his well toned bicep. Harry gulped, was he attracted to men, he wondered. Although, he seriously had to admit, Abvil was a looker, no doubt about that.

Abvil chuckled lightly, noticing Harry staring at him, which also snapped the boy out of his revere and redden further.

"So... Why were you looking for me?" Harry asked as he drifted his gazed out the window for the trillionth time that day, and watched the rain crash down to earth. Another sound of thunder mixed in with some hoots filled the silence.

"I was worried about you." Abvil said not looking at Harry. He then casted a drying spell on him and his cloak, before replacing it back on.

Harry's eyes softened as he kept his view towards the window. "Really, seems like everyone's doing that lately, worrying." Harry sighed as he leaned on the edge of the brick window which had no glass, and finally directed his eyes back to the Slytherin. Abvil's eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't anyone not want to worry about you?" his questioned bewildered Harry somewhat as he evened his gaze with Abvil.

"Because… I don't understand your question."

Abvil only smirked and titled his head to the side. "You know, you underestimate yourself. But what I am trying to ask, is why do you think they worry about you, and why do believe they shouldn't." Harry sighed while rubbing his eyes, ever since the incident in the bathroom he hasn't been getting enough sleep.

"They worry over me because I am their prophesied hero, and I don't need their worries or pity. I can take care of myself, I am not some useless drone that needs babysitting, I am not a tool, and I can handle what fate throws at me." Harry carded his hands through his hair. He was tired, and a nervous wreck, he wanted to know what was happening to him. And he knew the old man that sat in the headmaster's office would be able to tell him. He needs his questions answered.

_Look to the east._

"What-" Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "did you say something?" Abvil looked at Harry for a moment before answering a firm 'no'.

"Did you hear something?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Forget about it."

They stood and in silence as they watched the rain pour relentlessly, never stopping. They could make the sound of thunder cracking in the sky, cleansing the air around them.

"Harry, I am your friend... If there is ever anything troubling you, I am always there. I am on your side, not matter what decisions you make." Abvil said as he dusted at his cloths then turned to leave. Harry was confused by Abvil's words, did he even really mean that. Harry did not know. But Harry did know he was losing his friends fast, and a friendship with Abvil was what he needed. He could act more like himself around the Slytherin. He could be snappy and not get glared at. Ramble about strange things or just be silent, and Abvil wouldn't not care. It's their presence together that counts. Harry let out a frustrated cry while he carded his hands through his hair again. He watched as Abvil ran off towards Hogwarts, and thought it is best to for him to head that way.

"Well, maybe when the rain lets up a bit..." Harry trailed off as he sat down and began talking with Hedwig who was awakening by the thunder storm.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

_The clock tolls..._

_Tick Tack_

_Someone is waiting..._

_Trip Trap_

_Someone is walking..._

_Rip._

_Someone is dead..._

"Please, please I beg you! Have mercy, if not me, then on my daughter... Please!" a hoarse voice cried out as he kneeled in front of a cloaked figure. Harry gasped a little bit when he found himself in a cupboard with the doors cracked open. He was peering out between the cracks to see the hoarse sounding man kneel in front the cloaked figure. The man was very thin and lanky, his cloths were ripped and his hand dirtied in blood. The man looked familiar.

"What makes you think I should forgive you, what makes you think I should take mercy upon you? Or even your pathetic daughter." The voice that sounded out from the hooded figure was cold as steel. He gave off this foreboding air that seemed to encircle all around Harry and the lanky man on the floor.

"Please, my Lord! Please." the man kept begging, pulling and grabbing at the figure's cloak. Harry felt sick to his stomach, he had just smelt the stench of death, but not like this, this was much worse. He refused to open the door wider; he didn't want to see those bodies.

"Do not touch me! Get your filthy hands _off._" The man hissed as he yanked his cloak from the clammy fingers of the lanky man. "I have had enough or you imprudent self, Damien. I am finishing what you started, now be gone!" the figure raised his wand hand and pointed it to something that whimpered in the corner. Harry gasped as he saw that the cloaked figure's hand was a skeletal. Unfortunately, for Harry that gave him away. The said man Damien gasped in horror and ran to the door. "Don't harm him; please not him, his innocent." Damien pleaded as he stood in front of the door. The hooded figure chuckled sadistically as he now aimed his wand towards the cupboard.

"Move aside Damien, I just spared your daughter. What could be more important then she?" Damien shook his head violently still keeping his place in front of the cupboard.

"Please my lord! Please, Lord Orpheus!" Harry held his breath as the air became too thick with the stench of death. He couldn't handle this, he felt ready to burst out of the cupboard and just duel the bastard that Damien called Lord.

"Now, Damien, no time for pleasantries. That was long ago, move aside. I just want to see what you hid. Now, _move_."

Damien cried out in pain as he was magically thrown aside. Harry stiffened as the Lord Orpheus walked nearer to the cupboard. Harry pinched his eyes close as the weak doors of the cupboard were ripped off their hinges.

"Well now, what do we have hear?" the Lord chuckled as he hands reached out to pluck Harry out of his spot. The boy gasped as arctic, ice cold hands touched him. These hands sent shivers through out his body.

"Ah, I have been looking for you," the lord said gently as he pulled Harry, who now realized he was in the size of an eight year old, and cradled Harry gently to his chest.

Orpheus spun towards the withering form of Damien. "You fool, you lied to me. You told me he was dead." Damien gasped again as he felt the fiery touch of his lord's free hand which grazed the wounds on his back. Harry still hadn't opened his eyes in fear he might see something from hell.

"P-please my l-lord, not the b-boy…" Damien huffed out while inhaling the air as much as he could through his nostrils.

Orpheus cackled lightly, "sorry to disappoint you my dear. It is a shame I have to kill you; you were one of my best students, and servants. With that said, I will make sure your death is well honored and that Lena is spared from mortal doom." as the lord spoke he flicked his wrist and Damien gave out a deafening scream. Damien's body contorted, and twisted into odd places. His bones popped out and his spinal cord came out through his mouth. The twisted lord cackled at this, and unfortunately for Harry he picked the most in opportune time to open his eyes and witness the horrification himself.

Harry screamed as well which in turned made the whimpering person in the corner, who he presumed was Lena, scream herself. "Now Tom, that's no way to act. You will enjoy loving this as I have." Harry's eyes widened.

_'Tom... as in Tom Riddle'_

_'__Get out, get out of my head!__'_ a voice hissed in the back of Harry's mind. With that everything went black, but Harry didn't really mind that, he was glad to return to the darkness.

* * *

"Harry." two hands latched themselves on Harry's shoulder they shook him violently.

"Potter, you nimble mud blooded fool. I swear your mother was a cross between stupid and lame." a voice drawled out. Oh, how that voice was just too familiar. Harry snapped his eyes open and in a blink of an eye had his wand pushing in Draco's neck.

"Malfoy, I suggest you take the remark back before I hex you." Harry said coldly as he glared venomously at the blonde haired boy. Draco sneered at him and pulled away, and replacing his view with Abvil.

"Abvil" Harry said startled as he looked between the Slytherin and Malfoy. "Yes, Harry it's me." Abvil said as he helped Harry stand up. "What's he doing here? Why are you here? What am I doing here," Harry paused and looked around, the sun was setting, the only light left was the blood red hue that splashed across the sky, "what time is it?"

Draco laughed at the trillions of questions Harry threw in Abvil's direction, earning him a glare from Harry.

"I will answer your questions later, but we need to head back to Hogwarts, the headmaster is looking for you. He sent out a search party because you hadn't returned and missed all your lessons." Abvil said as he dusted at Harry's clothes. Harry took note that Abvil probably had germ-a-phobia disorder, or was just obsessive compulsive, maybe both, who knows.

Harry shook his head, he was still a bit disoriented and the dream he had momentarily, that was once so clear, was now foggy and he couldn't recall anything except for the skeleton hand that crept towards him. He shuddered.

"Harry?" Abvil inquired as he rubbed soothing circles on the scar marked boy's shoulders thinking he was cold. Harry leaned into the touch; his nightmare still haunted him even if he couldn't recall it.

"Aw, how sweet, the lovers sooth each other, what a beautiful scene, I am positive the headmaster would dance circles around you if he heard." Draco snorted in disgust. Both Harry and Abvil glared this time unwavering in Malfoy's direction.

"How about you shut up, and I won't tell everyone about you and Zabini's expeditions with one another. Unless Malfoy, you're ready to come out." Harry said smirking as the said boy paled considerably.

"You wouldn't dare, Potter!" Draco sneered as he turned on his heel facing the exit out of the Owlery. Abvil just shook his head at the two and dragged Harry along with Draco out of the Owlery.

As the two bickered back and forth, Abvil spotted Professor Snape up at the hill which looked down at Hagrid's hut. Snape looked at the boy's with sheer annoyance and spotted Potter among the three.

"Mr. Potter. I see you finally join us after causing such a panic among your peers. You should really be ashamed of yourself. However, you have earned my house some points, and since you have down so I will reward you by _escorting_ to the headmaster's office."

Harry seethed; he sure as hell did not find it rewarding to be stuck with Snape. And he sure as hell didn't want to go and see the headmaster. He was still disoriented and overly exhausted, all he wanted was to go and lay down on his warm inviting bed. But unfortunately, the boy whose shoulders carry the weight of the world was not going to privileged that. First, he must be interrogated, then scolded, and lastly punished. After that, if possible, be allowed to sleep. Or at least eat something, Harry was famished.

Abvil grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and evened his gaze with the head of his house.

"I believe Professor Dumbledore wanted me to _escort _Harry to him. Besides he wished me to be present with Harry in his office." Abvil stated as he pulled Harry away from the potions master and closed the space in between him and Harry.

Harry smirked as the sly glint in Snape's eyes disappeared. Snape sneered at Harry then chucked Draco to his side. "If I even hear a whisper of you being in trouble Benezet, I will make sure you are thoroughly punished." with that the double agent stalked off with Malfoy at his heels.

"Bastard" Harry thought a loud as he turned around to be startled by Abvil's piercing gaze. "Harry, have more respect for him. He is not as bad as he seems, once you-"

"Yeah, yeah" Harry said as he waved his hand off in Abvil's direction, he wasn't in the mood to be lectured. He had to save his energy for when he spoke with Dumbledore. Abvil sighed and shook his head; the boy was stubborn as a mule. But then what would be the fun if the boy was too submissive. Abvil laughed at that.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and eyed the Slytherin suspiciously, he knew the seventh year was laughing at him, but what he didn't know was about what.

"Find something funny, _Abby_." Harry hissed effectively as he turned around to face the Slytherin, whose face changed various colors from Harry saying the crude nickname, and walked back words.

Abvil sneered at him, and then smirked. "I hate that name with a passion, your going to pay. _Larry._" Harry scowled but took off running as the Slytherin began to give chase on the boy. For the first time Harry laughed in glee as he ran from the murderous looking Abvil. He hadn't had so much fun in ages. And he wasn't about to let go a friendship like the one he had with Abvil. In turn Harry made a vow to himself... He would never let Abvil go.

* * *

_'Déjà vu' _

Harry and Abvil thought as they sat in front of an infuriated headmaster. In all Harry's life he had never seen Dumbledore so mad.

_'This is kind of exciting.' _Harry thought as he inwardly smirked to himself. Abvil retained that dead even look and unreadable expression he had the last time they were in there. Harry shifted himself again in his seat to appear uncomfortable, although, he really was just amused. Probably the delirium from not eating since breakfast, and even then he only ate a little.

Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and unfortunately, Umbridge were there too. Dolores was equipped with a quill behind her ear and a clipboard in hand. Most likely records of all the things that Harry did that were _wrong_ in her point of view.

"Mr. Potter..." Dumbledore started then stopped he looked at Harry's green eyes that darkened ever so slightly. The boy was obviously exhausted, but Dumbledore was not going to let him get away with what he did. Skipping an entire day of classes, it was so unlike Harry. The headmaster switched his gaze from Harry to Abvil. That Slytherin was ruining his perfect boy, and he didn't like it one bit, however. This was Abvil's last year here, so it wasn't much trouble, just put up with him till the year was over, nothing hard about that.

"I believe, to start things off with, you owe an apology to Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley." Harry's jaw dropped, since when did he owe an apology to those two. Sorry if he snapped at Hermione and yelled at Ron in parseltongue, but that doesn't mean it's his fault. They should be the ones to apologies first. He is the one that's stressed with being called a liar and a nutter. He is the one that has to face Voldemort in the end. He is the one... Well you know what he's talking about.

Harry lit a fuse, and was going to blurt out some incoherent words, however. Abvil rested his hand on Harry's, startling the boy, and causing Dumbledore to lose his color. Abvil glared defiantly at Harry who somber up, "Sorry." he said barely audible for the two other Gryffindors to hear.

Abvil smirked and turned back to look at the headmaster whose eyes lost their twinkle right then. Dumbledore's age was really showing now that the color in his skin was gone and the twinkle that showed life in those eyes went dead.

"Headmaster, are you alright?" Abvil said sweetly as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on Harry's hand. Who in turn visibly relaxed?

Dumbledore snapped out of his almost trance like state. Inside he was bouncing with fury, but he recomposed himself. Two could play at that game. Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Oh, I am quite alright, Mr. Benezet. Thank you for caring. Now by the looks of it you and Mr. Potter have gotten pretty close. You make quite a pair, if you know what I mean." Dumbledore chuckled as Abvil's soothing stopped and Harry's face went considerably pale. Gasps could be heard about the room while Dolores scribbled every bit of the conversation on her clipboard. Before anyone could see what happened. Harry was on the floor holding his eyes, and oh the fury that burned in them.

Ron had cross country from his corner near the wall all the way to Harry, and was even about to land another blow, but Abvil caught his fist and pushed it back.

"I suggest you stop right now before you land in the infirmary, _Mr. Weasley_." Abvil sneered. Ron not listening aimed to make another blow with his free hand, however. It was a bad mistake for Abvil twisted the wrist of the fist he was holding, turned himself under the stretched out arm, and placed his left hand under Ron's bicep and pulled Ron over him. Knocking him onto the floor where Harry once laid.

_'Wow!'_ Harry thought as he stood next to a smirking Abvil. Professor McGonagall ran to Ron's aide along with Hermione. "His wrist is broken, but he should be fine."

Hermione shook her head, and stood up as McGonagall casted a levitation spell on Ron's unconscious body. "Minerva, see to it that he gets immediate care." the headmaster said as he too stood up. Minerva nodded as she got Dolores to open the door and walked out with Ron's floating body in front of her. Hermione was about to leave, but she turned around to face Harry. Harry cocked an eyebrow to her while still caressing his stinging eye.

She glared harshly; it was the first time Hermione ever looked at Harry with such hate in her eyes.

"How could you, Harry."

That was the last straw.

Enough blame.

Enough madness

Harry had it. No more, not ever more. He will not be blamed for another's fault; he will not defend one who can't even defend himself. It was time, he didn't want anymore of this. He wasn't going to put up with this. No more, not now, not ever.

Nevermore

The picture frames of all the former headmasters began to clatter against the wall. Small tremors shook the room, as black tendrils of dark magic leaked around Harry. Abvil watched in awe as Harry's eyes shifted colors, from green, to gray, to red, and then to black.

Completely, utterly black

"I am sick of you all!" Harry raged as his magic lashed out at the scared objects in the room. "I am sick of your prejudice, I am sick of your hypocrisy towards me, and I am most sick of your astonishment that I won't always be your precious, _golden boy_."

Harry gasped as he felt himself be consumed by his magic. If felt as if he was finally waking up after a long nap. Snape rushed in only to stumble back from the surge of dark magic that radiated in the room.

"Harry! Harry, stop this now. Stop, I tell you!" Dumbledore cried as he avoided the burning lashes of Harry's power. Harry ignored the Professor as he was in trance by his own raw magic, his magical core jump with burning pride.

"Harry." Abvil said dreamily he too became in trance and his own dark magic leaked out. Harry was astounded by that, could he really make people feel the need to draw out their magic. Harry's question was answered as he sense Snape trying to sustain his dark magic with in him. The room was intoxicated by dark energies. It was nothing Harry ever felt before, eternal bliss.

"Harry!" cried the frantic headmaster as he squashed himself against the wall, yet avoiding another ray of deadly magic. Hermione had already fled the room in fear, and of course Dolores always had he escape plan ready. She jumped for joy knowing she had things that Rita would devour whole and make both woman richer than they already were. Umbridge could just see it now.

'So called wonder boy is really a dark wizard!' It would be an epidemic.

Harry closed his eyes, he didn't want to hurt any body, but he knew now he could no longer stay here, so much for peace and tranquility.

Harry reached out for Abvil's hand, if he was leaving this boy was going with him too, (other than the fact it _was _Abvil's fault that he was in this mess). Abvil gladly took it. Harry turned to the man he once saw as a hero, a mentor, and almost a father, so much for that as well.

"This isn't goodbye; it's just seeing you later. I am tired of this. I am tired of being treated so wrong. So I am taking my leave, and Abvil is going with me. Till then, so long." Harry said he was about to apparate out of Hogwarts when the last words of his headmaster stopped him.

"Harry you can't go! I-I... Harry your mother is alive, and she is coming to get you!" Dumbledore shouted.

Snape ran into the room, and looked at Dumbledore pleadingly while Harry stood in shock. With an affirmation from Dumbledore Snape pulled out his wand.

"Divinus Creperum."

With that everything went black...

_'My mother'_

* * *

**A/N: w00t! Chapter 3 is out, and man is it looooooooooooong! Well, not too long I hope. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW! Remember I will update if I at least get three reviews. It helps encourage me. Because everyone needs to know they are loved. Now for words that is foreign:**

1) _Factus Mortis_ - "become death"

**Well that's all, see ya next chappy! YAY! XP**


	4. Numb

**Disclaimer: I, do not own in any way shape or form, Harry Potter. It is copyright, trademark, etc, to J.K. Rowling! All praises do to her for making such a beautiful series!!**

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I finally sat down and finished chapter 4, hooray! I have some many ideas for this fiction, but I am always busy over the weekdays so I just have a notebook with my ideas (which happen to be scrambled up) so it takes a while. Hopefully, by the way I have it; chapters will be posted on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, and if not that week then the week after. Probably when school starts I will even be busier, but that's a month and some weeks away. I hope you all enjoy chapter 4, now thanks are due to the wonderful people you review my story!

Emriel: Thank you so much for reviewing, and about your question, the meaning of the title will be relieved soon, probably in the 6th chapter though.

Amertie: I appreciate the review, it means a lot. Now about your questions, yes it is true Necromancers can control their powers, unfortunately, Harry has been given a power suppressing potion since he was a child. At the end of his 4th year when he returned to live with the Dursleys, Harry got into a big fight with them, causing Aunt Petunia to stop placing the liquid in his drinks. Of course this is all unknown to Harry. Furthermore, after not receiving the potion over some period of time, Harry's dark magic began to shift and slowly come to life (also strengthening the bond between him and Tom, hence the red eyes thing). Harry will learn how to control his magic of course, and that will happen in later chapters. For now I have to worry about the rift between Harry, his friends, and Dumbledore.

I know the OCs can be confusing, I have a hard time myself remembering them, but only the main ones will stay, minors are just there for background coverage.

About Abvil/Harry being a minor pairing... I don't know, I am leaning in towards that, but then I am not sure I want to do that. Because they have a very good friendship, and sometimes things change when the relationship shifts... I really don't know though, however, maybe will have a poll... hehe. Oh, and yes the vision will be explain but probably later on.

Disco-Dancing on the Roof: I expected as much. I think my horrible grammar could put my French teacher in a coma (and this isn't even written in French). Haha... Anyways, thanks you for reviewing and I am glad understood the explanation I gave you.

Last but not the least; thanks are due to Hatechild, kyubifreak, and The-Last-Summoner. I am grateful to your reviews, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Divinus Creperum**

**By: BlaqkNightCrown**

Chapter IV

* * *

**_Six Years Ago, Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging_**

_A loud shriek erupted from the tiny two-story house on Number 4, Privet Drive. Of course that wasn't a surprise to the neighbors that lived there. In fact, it was oddly quite normal; ever since that young boy appeared strange things always seem to come from the small house. _

_"Vernon! Vernon!" a shrill voiced shouted out before a dish clattered to the ground, shattering into trillions of tiny pieces. A woman that resembled a horse, but sounded like a harpy, stumbled back from the kitchen sink. She gazed with large eyes at the door which lead to the crisp, green backyard._

_"Petunia, darling, what's the matter now?" a chubby man walked into the kitchen while taking a white handkerchief from his pocket, and patted down the sweat on his wide forehead. It appeared that this man, called Vernon, had run some ways to get there._

_The horse-faced woman, Petunia, shook her head and flailing her hands in the air. She ran behind the neck-less man and pointed towards the door. The unfit block followed the fingers direction which pointed at the object of his wife's despair._

_"S-snake!" Vernon bellowed he grimaced and paled. "Call the boy! Call the boy!" Vernon shouted as he pushed Petunia out of his way. He ran only a few feet from the kitchen and stopped in front of a door that was under the stairs. He pounded on the small door until a small boy came into view._

_"Yes, Uncle Vernon... sir." the said while gazing up at the man whom he called uncle with startling green eyes. The man scowled at the boy. "Quiet boy, and listen. There's a snake in the kitchen and you need to get it out. While you divert its attention, I am going to get me my gun. Now go!" Vernon's sweat dripped from his brow as he heaved himself of the stairs. _

_The poor boy couldn't believe what he heard. That snake his uncle was about to kill was his only friend. He couldn't let that happen, he had to save the snake before it would be too late. The young child scuttled across to the kitchen where a petrified Petunia stood. The boy gave not time for the woman and moved her out of his way. He picked up the snake that acknowledged him, and was slithering towards him._

_"Callidus, what are you doing here?" the small boy asked while unbeknown to him, caused his aunt to faint. If snakes could smile, well this one would; "I came to see, young master Potter, of course." the boy shook his head and sadly smiled. _

_"Well I must get you out of here, I told you not to come and see me. My uncle is going to try and kill you now! And I thought I told you it's just Harry." Harry Potter, the boy who lived, held the serpent close to his chest while rushing out the door. _

_He ran around the house to the front, and down the drive way. He looked both ways before he crossed the street and headed towards the small forest that was at the edge of the neighborhood. _

_"I am so very sorry to have distressed the young master." Callidus no long in Harry's hands, but coiled around the boy's arm, gave a small like to the boy's ear with his fork like tongue._

_Harry giggled slightly, Callidus had his way of making people laugh, and unfortunately it was always hard for the boy to be angry with the serpent. After all, Callidus was his only friend._

_Harry gave out an exasperated sigh as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees, gasping for air. Running wasn't easy. Callidus then uncoiled himself and slithered down to the soft green grass. "Thank you young master P-... I mean Harry, for escorting me back home." the serpent titled his head slightly to get a good look at the boy who befriended him so long ago. _

_The scar marked boy curtly nodded before recomposing himself. "Anytime, just remember not to come to my relative house, if anything I will come to you. I don't want to lose you, Callidus." the snake nodded solemnly and then turned to leave, but before he did he had something to say to the boy._

_"Happy 6th birthday, Harry." with that the snake slithered off, disappearing in the safe compounds of Little Whinging forest. Harry smiled gleeful; the snake remembered it was his birthday. Although, he got no present, no cake, or no party all that matter was the one thought that somebody was kind enough to give him the greeting._

* * *

**_Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

Harry flipped through pages of dusty old textbooks. He had a pile of homework stacked up in front of him, and most of it was mainly extra work for missing a whole day of class, to think that they would be somewhat lenient on his punishment.

Harry sighed and leaned back on the sofa, he watched the red-orange flickers of the flame. To much has happened, and he hadn't seen Abvil since some nights ago when the Slytherin came looking for him in the Owlry. Oddly, he did not remember anything that happens after that. He did however wake up to an excruciating headache in the infirmary the day after. He knew something was wrong. Everyone was acting to 'normal' around him. He was missing something, something vital. But he would have to worry about it later. He had some work to catch up on.

"Hey, mate!"

That is what Harry meant by to 'normal' if he didn't remember better; he had an argument with Ron at breakfast and pissed off Hermione. Now the two acts like it never happen, just thinking about it gave Harry a headache, and on top of that his scar was prickling at his skin more than usual.

"Hey." the scar marked boy said smiling while scooting over to give Ron some room to sit. Harry had decided later in the infirmary that he would act a long with the 'to normal' facade everyone was doing.

Ron nodded his head and looked at the piles of papers, and moldy textbooks on the coffee table. "Man... That is the biggest stack of papers I ever seen. Even my dad would go crazy if he saw that, and he works at the Ministry!" Harry shrugged his shoulders and beheld an indifferent look.

"It's not that bad, actually I am kind of having fun- What?" Ron gave Harry a skeptical look, "Reading books, fun?"

"Yeah, it is." a few moments of silence went by before Ron blasted into a fit of laughter.

"Right, mate. Books equal fun, I'm hearing you." Ron chuckled some more as he got up from the couch while wiping the tears from his eyes. He found so funny he cried to himself from the fit of laughter.

Harry shook his head as he watched the retreating back of the red head. He frowned as he heard the last words mumbled out of Ron's mouth, "reading books, fun... Ha-ha, that is the funniest thing ever, what a load of bull..."

The Golden boy sighed; if Abvil was there he wouldn't have laughed... Well, maybe just a little. But he would have encouraged it that was for sure. Harry sighed again for the millionth time that day while slamming the open books closed and re stacking them in a much neater pile.

"Psst... Harry." a voice whispered softly, at first Harry believed it to be Abvil, but the voice was much deeper and hoarser.

"Harry." the voice beckoned again, this time Harry realized it came from the fire place and knew exactly who it was.

"Sirius?" Harry asked as he perched himself on the hearth of the fireplace. The flames change to a glowing green and a rugged image of Sirius's face appeared.

"Are you alone?"

Harry looked about the common room before turning his attention to his Godfather.

"Yes." the middle-aged man nodded, although, hard to tell, and gave Harry a rather stern look. It was unlike Sirius's character, normally he gave of this carefree appeal, but he seemed rather tired and stressed.

"Listen, Harry. I haven't got much time, and I don't won't to use force on you, but I need some clear answers from you, ok?" Harry's brows furrowed, but complied with Sirius's terms.

"Good, now don't fidget, but I must know what happen in Dumbledore's office? The day that you missed all of your classes... Don't ask how I know." Harry's eyes widen, he knew nothing of what happen in the Professor's office, and he didn't even remember going there.

"I-I don't k-know." Harry stuttered flabbergasted.

Sirius frowned, "I need straight answers, boy. Don't tell me you do not know, for I know you do."

Harry shook his head and looked pleadingly at Sirius.

"I swear to you Sirius, on my parent's grave, I don't know what happened there, I didn't even know I was at the headmaster's office. Although, I did hear from other students that Professor Dumbledore's office was totally destroyed, save for the portraits of the former headmasters."

Sirius's frown appeared on his forehead as well revealing signs of an aging man.

"Harry, your life is in grave danger. The incidents that have happened in Dumbledore's office were published in the Daily Prophet a few days ago, specifically the he day after you were in the infirmary."

Harry shook his head again, "I never saw the Daily Prophet. Although... Some of the students have been treating me differently. The Slytherins keep distance, even Malfoy. Normally he would be saying something snide to me, but he doesn't even give me a second glance... Seamus and Dean, other Gryffindors. Then there is Ron and Hermione, they act way a little to 'normal' around me."

Sirius closed his eyes, but then opened them. Harry watched his Godfather as Sirius repeated the same thing over, and over again.

"Sirius?" Harry snapped his head in the direction of the stairs; he thought he heard faint footsteps.

"Harry, listen to me. I believe you, but is there any tiny, even blurry detail that you remember?" Harry rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes. He tried to remember any small thing that he could. _'What a minute... There was that thing... Those words Snape said the first time, and then he said it again! What was it...? Devi- No, um, denim- Not that one either... Div- Ah! Divinus C-creperum.'_

"I remember that Snape said something in, I think it was a spell... _Divinus Creperum_?" Sirius seemed to disappear once the words fell from his lips. Harry was worried it might have had an affect on him. "Sirius?"

Sirius face reappeared, but he seemed more distressed then ever. "Sorry about that, mother was at it again... Now could you repeat that again?"

Harry nodded "_Divinus Creperum_." Sirius nodded his head too.

"Harry, I fear for you, you must leave. I will speak with Rubeus to work out the details. Tonight near midnight, come to his hut and walk into the forbidden forest, there Buckbeak will be waiting for you."

"Wait, what-" Panic enveloped Harry's stomach.

"I have no time Harry, pack your little, and take only what's necessary, and don't speak of this to anyone... Not even your friends." With that the flames died down before erupting in a bright red-orange light, returning them to their natural color. Harry carded his fingers through his hair as he watch the flame lick the sides of the fireplace. What was going on?

Harry quickly took out a rugged looking backpack, and filled it with a few quills, ink bottles, parchments of paper, some spells he researched, his invisibility cloak, a broken pocket watch, one pair of pants, one t-shirt, a pair of socks, and some money he had. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The blank memory of the incident at the headmaster's office wasn't the only thing that bothered him. Since then he hadn't the need to wear his glasses anymore. He had perfect vision, 20/20, actually it was a little to perfect in fact.

"Harry?"

The scar marked boy shoved the bag under his bed, and turned to see Neville standing at the doorway with his frog in hand.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Longbottom trudged into the room further and sat on his bed.

"Oh, nothing much, just… looking through stuff." Harry lied as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"I'm not stupid Harry. I heard you talking to someone in the common room, and now you're packing your bags. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't report you to the head house? I don't Gryffindor losing any points, and I don't want my friend getting into trouble." Neville stood up and walked over to Harry, place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed; he knew someone was there when he was speaking with Sirius.

"Look, Neville... A lot of things have happen, and lots things are going to change. I have to leave Hogwarts. I can't tell you why, but I just do. Besides, I am sure you read the Daily Prophet... I am sure something in there must have frightened you, it's the first time in the last few days that you have spoken to me, _friend_."

Longbottom pursed his lips, "I-I know, and I am sorry... Your right, I did read it... I would have given it to you, but H-headmaster Dumbledore told all the students not-"

"Wait, Dumbledore knows what's in the paper, and didn't stop it from publishing?" Harry couldn't believe it, he didn't know exactly what was in the paper, but by the looks of it, it was something that had to do with him. Something that was bad (well, to other people it would be).

Neville paled a bit, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that..." he trailed off as he turned his back to Harry.

"Look, I promise I won't tell... But I hope whatever you're doing... You'll be ok." Neville said turning his face back to Harry. The scar marked boy's expression softened.

"Thank you, Neville. I am really glad you were honest with me. Furthermore, later on I will probably need your help. One day you'll see a brown Owl, be careful though, it likes to bit. It will have a message for you, till then." Longbottom nodded, both he and Harry shook hands.

"Yeah, I'll always be here to help." Harry nodded then reached for the bag under the bed.

"Now listen, Neville. I need to find Abvil; someone knows were he is, and I cannot live Hogwarts until I find him. I got him into this mess and I am going to get him out." Neville paled yet again, but nodded solemnly.

"I know were is, Ron talks about it all the time when your not around. They keep Abvil in some cellar down near the dungeons where Salazar Slytherin uses to have his office long ago. Prefects guard his cell every now and then. Snape also comes often; I don't think they torture him, but I am sure they don't treat him kindly... Well, at least the prefects of Gryffindor don't."

Harry frowned at this; he didn't appreciate the thought that his friend was being treated unfairly.

"Tonight, Neville, you're going to help me break him out. Then I am to leave. Tell no one of our conversation, I trust you." Harry said while patting the timid boy on the shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

If people had x-ray vision, they would have seen a fifth year student scurrying down the hallway under a cloak. Of course, that was impossible so only small nudges to the elbow could signify that something was moving in the air. Slight gasps and curses were heard as some people toppled onto others.

"Harry, you're making a scene." Neville whispered while both he and Harry struggled to stay hidden under the invisibility cloak. It was difficult for to still growing boys to hunch themselves and quickly walk to the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"My whole point is to! No one can see us, and some smacks into another person a fight should break out and then we will have our diversion." A girl screamed as Harry accidentally brushed her clothed buttocks. The girl just happened to be Parvati Patil. She whirled around and slapped the guy behind her, who happened to be Lavender Brown, and so a cat fight issued between the two of them.

'_Perfect._' Harry though, that should give them about a ten minute diversion; it was a hard thing to separate women when they are in heated moments.

Neville only shook his head, but grinned from ear to ear as they snuck passed the students you rushed to see the fight, and then they turned around the corner and went down the spiraling steps.

Harry stayed under the cloak while Neville unraveled himself and pulled out his wand to unlock the door.

_"Alohomora" _

The door clicked ajar and Neville pulled it back far enough so that Harry had room to move. Once both boys made it in they gently shut it back and relocked it.

Harry dropped his cloak and examined the dark and dinky hallway. "It's tiny. I can barely fit through here." Harry squashed his back on the wall and began to walk askance down the narrow hall. Neville followed his lead.

"He will not speak a word. So there is no need for you to be here." Harry recognized Snape's voice near the end of the hallway. He was talk to someone.

"I don't care, Severus. I have my orders; the Dark Lord wants to know the truth. He does not believe for one second that Harry Potter has the powers of a dark wizard, and not just any wizard the power a dark creature… the necromancer."

Harry wasn't able to recognize the second voice, but he thought he might have heard it from somewhere. Where ever he heard, this voice was attractive and strong. Not crispy or crunchy.

"I assure you, Rebastan. The boy knows nothing about it." Snape voice wavered somewhat, who was this Rebastian?

"Well then, I hope you don't mind we see it for are selves." Another voice broke in. This one was hoarser and rough sounding, typically not very attractive like Rebastan's.

"Yaxley, I didn't think you would care. I thought you might of more interesting things to do." Snape sneered. The rugged sounding man, Yaxley, only laughed.

"No, but you make this boy seem interesting, since you won't let us near him. We have orders, Severus, unless you would like to be the one to tell the Dark Lord why we couldn't see the boy."

Whatever was going on, Harry could tell that Snape probably paled by now.

"Fine, but don't harm him… His mother is quite frightening…" Snape trailed off as Harry heard their footsteps sound farther away from the opening.

"Harry, I don't think-"Neville began, but Harry intercepted. "Neville, you are a Gryffindor, don't back out on me now."

Harry charged through the opening with wand held out. He looked about the now wide vast hall that was dimly lit with candles. As he turned to his left he already heard a door shut some ways down.

"They went that way." Harry said as he paced into a quick jog down the hall, Neville following in toe.

"But Harry… The Death Eaters are here!" Neville squirmed again, he didn't expect this, and he didn't want it either.

Harry whirled around to face Neville, "Look at me Neville. You're one of the bravest people I know. Remember during our first year, you stood up to me, Ron, and Hermione. Well, Neville it's just like that, and the difference is that you are stronger now, you are better, you are faster. I know you can do this." Harry looked expectantly at Longbottom. Neville never felt so appraised in his life. He looked at Harry and gave him a sharp nod.

"Good. Not let's get Abvil, and go."

Both boys slowed their movements down as they neared the door Harry suspected Abvil was held in. They waited beside the door to see if anyone sound you make so it could assure their judgment that Abvil was in there.

"So boy… You don't know, eh?" Harry could barely make out the faint sounds of people talking. He could tell though it was Yaxley asking the questions.

"I am speaking to you boy! Look at me in the eyes, and tell the truth straight. You know boy, I would believe you if you said that you were the one with the necromantic powers, you look pretty powerful. I mean think about, answer truthful and we might be able to get a spot as Death Eater."

"I said, I do not know the reason why or what for the Daily Prophet had in publishing the article. I do not know either, what Dumbledore is doing or what he is trying to do. I do not bow to anyone, but to my master. Fortunately, for me if I swear my allegiance to some else, I automatically die."

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he heard Abvil speak, it felt like it was years ago he heard the silky, angelic voice. Now it was angelic still, but lost its warmth and held nothing, but cold hatred.

"Boy, that's not the answer I wanted." Yaxley hissed. Harry gripped his wand, if that bastard did anything, he swore to Merlin…

"Well sorry to burst your bubble. All I have to say is that your master can stick it up his scaly ass."

Laughter erupted in the air. Harry was surprised the Death Eaters weren't fuming madly. Well, with the exception of Yaxley cursing wildly.

"Ha-ha, I like this kid already. What's his name, Severus?" Rebastan spoke pleasantly.

"Abvil" Snape grunted out.

Harry choked back some laughter, but unfortunately, his companion didn't have that self reserve.

"Who's there?" Yaxley bellowed as his cursing ceased. Harry was startled when the door flung open and he came face to face with a rugged looking man.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Yaxley slyly smiled down on Harry. He grabbed the boy by the collar, and seemingly ignored the presence of Neville.

"Look, Lestrange. It's 'Arry Potter."

Harry was thrown onto the floor in front of Abvil. Harry supported himself on his forearms as he leaned on his knees. He glared venomously at Yaxley.

The amusement that lights the eyes of Rebastan now burned evermore.

"Harry Potter, how nice of you to join us, I was thinking having a word with you. Thank you, for making our job so much easier." The man smiled cunningly.

Harry seethed, "I didn't come here for you, and I warn you, leave Abvil alone." Harry said as he got up and stood up in front of the Slytherin. If Harry had noticed, he would have seen the tiny smirk that graced Abvil's pale features.

"The boy's got guts." Yaxley said as he pulled out his wand. Harry, as well, aimed his wand threateningly in Yaxley's direction while keeping his eye on Rebastan. This wasn't easy, and he didn't know whether Snape would help him or not.

"Potter, get out. This is strictly business, now be gone or I'll make." Snape sneered as he walked towards the Gryffindor. However, Rebastan had a different motive and sent a body binding spell on Snape.

"Sorry, Severus, but orders are orders. If the boy won't speak, the best way to know the truth is by questioning the subject itself. Go on Yaxley have a little fun, but I don't want the boy dead."

Harry tightened his gripped over his wand. He was weary of Yaxley; he didn't know the death eater's dueling style, so this would be a most challenging battle.

"Prepare your self, Potty." Yaxley cackled as he sent a cruciatus curse in Harry's direction. Unfortunately, for Potter his only choice was to block or counter the spell, Abvil was behind and if he dodged Abvil would get the brunt of the attack.

"_Expelliarmus" _

Harry shouted as he flicked his wrist. The curse bounced back and Yaxley dodged. "Oh, this is going to be fun, don't ya think Potty." Harry scowled as Yaxley continue his ominous laughter. "Now, how about a more deadly curse, eh, Harry Potter." Harry braced himself.

"_Expulso"_

Harry's eyes widen in horror. If that curse was to hit him, he would blow up, and there was no question that he could doge the attack. _'Think Harry, think. We have to act quickly!'_

Harry closed his eyes and raised his wand. He had to do something, anything really.

_"Everte Stratum" _

_Crack._

Opened his eyes startled to see the death eater's legs hanging out from the smashed hole in the wall. However, Harry took no time to waste in freeing Abvil. _"Alohomora"_ The locks clicked and gave way as Abvil stood up and rubbed his sore wrists. "I was wondering when you'd get here." Abvil smiled gentle at the scar marked boy who returned the very same gesture.

"H-Harry, can we please leave now." Harry turned around and chuckled as he saw the timid Gryffindor student near the door. Rebastan cocked an eyebrow at the scene, this was odd in deed. But the fun wasn't over yet.

"Well, Potty….. That was unexpected…" Yaxley heaved himself out of the crumbling wall. "It's going to take more than that Harry Potter, to defeat the likes of me."

Another jet of light strung out from the death eater's wand and Abvil shoved Harry out of the way. Luck had it that the curse hit the wall instead, causing it to blow up. "You will not harm a hair on Harry." Abvil said. He rose is hand up and a strange glowing mist began to swirl into a sphere at the palm of his hand. Yaxley's jaw slackened as he looks at the seventh year.

_"Runya laha Hisie" _

Abvil shot the sphere like orb that gave off a red-orange hazy look, and it burst open at Yaxley, setting him on fire. Rebastan quickly muttered a counter curse, but the fire would not cease.

"What have you done?" Lestrange snapped as he sharpened his glare towards Abvil. The Slytherin student smile lightly. "It's elfin magic. You can't dispel it with you wizards magic."

"What are you?" Rebastan said in 'awe' as Harry stood up. He was slightly frightened by the scene, and Yaxley's screams was piercing his ears.

"I am a homunculus, created by her highness, the Witch of Endor's." Harry paled, that name, he heard it before. He gave him the chills.

_Look to the east._

"Make him stop!" Neville sobbed, snapping Harry out of his reverie. "Abvil, please, stop. It's too much." Harry pleaded and with a snap of Abvil's fingers the flames gave off. Yaxley flesh was burnt and raw; he almost lost all three layers of his skin.

With Rebastan still in a daze and Yaxley unconscious, Harry and Neville took this chance to drag Abvil out of there. They hastened their way back to the hallway which still was empty.

"Sorry about that, Longbottom. It was either us, or him." Neville solemnly nodded as Abvil patted the boys back. Harry shrugged out his cloak from his bag and draped it around Abvil and him.

"Thanks, Neville. But we have to go, we part from here. I promise though, will speak soon. You've been more than a friend to me; you're like a… uh-brother I guess." Harry said he was happy to see that Neville brightened up at this.

"Well, I'll go make another diversion so you guys can get to Hagrid's hut. See ya." Neville said as he waved his hand and ran back up the spiral steps. Abvil furrowed his brows as Harry pulled the cloak over them.

"Harry, what does he mean by that?" "By what?" Harry said as he shifted himself so that the cloak covered both their feet. "Hagrid's hut, what's waiting for us at Hagrid's hut?" Harry smirked. "You'll see soon."

* * *

A loud bang reverberated through out Hagrid's tiny hut; the way it sounded made the half-giant think the person would break his door down.

"People these days, they 'ave no respect, bounding down the hill then hammering on me door, and then expecting me to open the door as if I stay up all night. It almost is midnight." woolly man stumbled his way to his door and peeked through the eye hole.

"Why it be 'Arry!" Hagrid unlatched the door and pulled it open.

"Hello, Hagrid." the said boy gasped out, his cheeks flushed red from the long run he took to get here. Another boy stood beside him.

"Who's that, 'Arry?" Hagrid inquired giving a nod in Abvil's direction.

"A friend" Harry whispered he wasn't in the mood to give a further answer, but it seemed Hagrid understand his hurry.

"No need, 'Arry. You're late though, it's almost midnight. We best be on or way. Let me get Fang and will be off." Harry nodded appreciatively as the half-giant disappeared into the tiny hut.

"He seems friendly." Abvil murmured as he rubbed his eyes.

"You act as if you just met him." Abvil advert his eyes from Harry's who in turn furrowed his brows.

"Abvil-"

"Will speak later, now isn't the time." Harry frowned, but silently agreed. He preferred not to get into an argument with the homunculus... '_Homunculus, how come he didn't speak of it before...?'_

Hagrid made his way back and smiled at Harry, although, it was strained. Fang barked at Harry and licked his hand. The scar marked boy laughed quietly and scratched Fang behind the ear.

"Well..." Hagrid trailed off as he set foot towards the forbidden forest, followed by Fang, Harry, and Abvil.

Harry tripped and stumble as they made their way through the thick forest, his eyes were still adjusting since the light of Hagrid's lamp would waver ever so often, disrupting his line of vision.

"Ah, walking in the forest at night is really serene. I like to do it ever so often. Sometimes Ferenz and I would go on long strolls too..." the half-giant trailed off again. Harry thanked him though for trying to pick up a conversation, but the tension between Harry and Abvil was just too high.

"Well, were almost there." Hagrid said as they finally stepped in to a clearing were the trees were farther apart. And an opening made it clear for giant winged animals to land.

Hagrid made a quiet whistle and soon the sound of swooshing wings sounded out. Harry could fill excitement well up inside him, it had been threes since he last saw the hippogriff, and Harry was delighted to be reunited with the beast.

"'Hello, Buckbeak" Hagrid said with a jolly laughter. He pulled out a fresh piece of meat from his coat and threw it in Buckbeak's direction. The demi-bird caught between his beaks and gave out a gentle caw. Harry walked towards him carefully; however, Abvil gripped his sleeve.

"Where riding _that_?" the Slytherin asked as he held tight to Harry's sleeve. The scar marked boy only smiled in return. He continued his gentle pace towards the eagle headed beast, with exception of dragging Abvil along the way. Who seemed almost reluctant and look reproachful at the hippogriff.

Once Harry's was in front of the bird, he gave low bow. Abvil didn't move and still gripped Harry's arm.

"Abvil, bow, he won't let you on him if you don't." Abvil still didn't listen. However, Harry pinched his hand and the homunculus complied.

A few minutes pace before the giant demi-bird bowed as well, showing a sign that he approved of them.

Harry smiled and reached his hand out to Buckbeak, who happily nudged his head under it.

"I missed you boy." Hagrid smiled at the seen he felt almost like crying, but now wasn't the time.

"Well, you better get going; Sirius isn't someone I recall who had patients. Better get on." Harry nodded then rounded the side of Buckbeak and climbed on, of course with the help of Hagrid.

"Will Buckbeak know where he is going?" Harry asked as he gripped the feathers gently.

"Of course he will, Buckbeak has a built in navigation system, other then that Sirius gave Buckbeak his coordinates. You should know, all magical creatures have built in navigation systems, so don't you worry." Hagrid said reassured while patting the Buckbeak's neck.

Abvil, however, was very timid and reluctant to aboard the beast.

"Come on, laddy. Up you go." Abvil paled. He stood frozen in spot. "Abvil we don't have time, don't worry. You heard Hagrid, Buckbeak will know where he is going." Harry said. Abvil looked skeptically at Hagrid and then at Buckbeak.

"If you say so... Although, I highly doubt it" Abvil muttered the last part under his breath then gripped Harry's offered hand and Hagrid helped lift him up.

Hagrid back few inches away and pulled out a handkerchief, "I am gonna miss you, 'Arry. Don't forget to write when you can... Please, know that it was all for your sake, yours, and yours alone." Harry's frowned this statement baffled him greatly, but he would think about it later.

"See you later, Hagrid. Thanks for being there, always." Hagrid nodded then cleared his throat. "Off you go now, be gone. Dumbledore will return soon from the Ministry. Best be gone before he comes." Harry nodded while Hagrid gave a good pat on Buckbeak's hind leg.

The demi bird gave a small screeched before soaring off into the air, Harry gave one good last glance at the place he once consider his home. _'So much for that...'_

Harry returned his attention to the feel of the cool night breeze. Oh, how he loved to fly. Harry spread his arms out and chuckled as he felt the wind under his arms, Buckbeak cawed out again as if agreeing with Harry, that flying was amazing.

Strong arms tighten greatly around Harry's waist and a face buried itself in his back, startling Harry from his excitement.

"Abvil, are you okay?" Harry said as he glanced over his shoulder at the blond. No response came from the blue-eyed boy which worried Harry.

"Abvil... are you afraid-"

"NO!" Abvil said yanking his head up and glaring at Harry. Buckbeak made a sharp dip and then shot up higher. Causing Abvil to look down at the ground, his grip only tightened more preventing Harry's diaphragm to go back down.

"Abvil can't... breathe." Harry said gripping the arms on his waist, Abvil loosened his death hold on Harry only fraction so Harry could breathe properly. Abvil returned his face into Harry's chest. It was official, Abvil Benezet, the homunculus was afraid of flying, but then again it was Abvil you saved Harry during quidditch practice.

"Abvil are you afraid of flying or something?" Silence ensued for a few moments before a muffled replay claim.

"I am not afraid, I just... I have to be in control. On a broom I can direct it to what I want... But _this, _it has a mind of its own." Harry could feel the homunculus shudder into his back. Harry couldn't help, but laugh this was too funny.

"It's not funny." Abvil whined as he pulled his head up and gave Harry a pouted look. Of course this only threw Harry into more outrageous fit of laughter.

Abvil growled, but then quickly reburied his face with in Harry's robes.

"It's really not funny."

* * *

A sharp nudge to the ribs woke Harry from his blissful sleep. He didn't expect to it to take so long for them to arrive at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, wake up."

Harry yawned and stretched his arms; he opened his eyes and looked at the pale complexion of Abvil's face. He could tell the homunculus probably thought that he was mad, sleeping on a flying animal. Who knows what could have hit them and Harry would have fallen off down to earth.

"Have a nice sleep, Potty." Abvil said shaking his head. Yep, Harry's was right the boy did think of him as mad.

"It's Potter to you,_ Abby_, dear." Abvil scowled as he helped the boy down. Buckbeak gave another screech and took off once more.

"I wonder where he is going." Abvil asked as he watches the beast soar high in to the night sky.

"Merlin's staff, this is Malfoy Manor!" Harry bellowed catching Abvil's attention. Harry couldn't believe that Buckbeak brought them here, of all places. Voldemort could be behind those large solid oak double doors that stood tall.

"How ironic, isn't it?" Abvil chuckled as he made his way towards the gate. Harry pursed his lips. "What are you doing? Get away, Buckbeak's coordinates must have mixed up, we mustn't go near there. Vol-" Abvil whirled around to face Harry and slapped his hand over Harry's mouth, causing the boy to muffle out the rest of his sentence.

"That word is jinx; never speak it aloud, unless you really do want the Dark Lord to find you." Harry scowled at his stupidity and Abvil canniness. "Now I am sure the bird was not mistaken. He does have his own built in navigation system. I am sure Sirius knew what he was doing." Abvil walked back towards the black ironed gates.

Harry huffed, "I thought you doubted it." Abvil smirked silently to himself. "A person is entitled to change his opinion every now and then."

The boys found a smaller door that was attached to the large gate which ironic had been left ajar. They walked up the neatly graveled path to the white, pristine stairs of the humongous manor. "I really don't think we should be here…. It's too dangerous, you don't know if V- I mean his Dark Lord could be here. I mean I am walking to my death." Harry gripped Abvil's cloths to pull him back from the solid oak doors.

"Harry, I assure he is not here, I don't sense him." Abvil stated through gritted teeth as he try to pry Harry's hands off his robes. "I still don't believe it all seems too unreal. Even if he isn't here this still is the home of a Death Eater, if you forgotten already."

Abvil sighed exasperatingly. "Harry, I would never let harm come to you. Trust me." Harry loosened his grip on the homunculus's clothes but did not let go. Abvil carded his hands through his loose locks of golden hair. Before both could return their attention on the door, it cracked open and right before them appeared a house-elf.

"Good morrow, young gentlemen. We've been expecting you. Please, come in." the fragile looking creature moved aside as well as opened the door wider for them to enter. Harry still skeptical about the whole scenario, waited for his companion to take first step into the foreboding house. Abvil sighed once more and walked in dragging Harry with him, who now was the reluctant one.

Harry looked about the room, he rationalized with himself, and maybe Sirius did know what his doing. He just hoped Sirius was somewhere in this vast mansion. Harry shook his head, this terribly unlike himself; he was acting out of character. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, and shouldn't be frightened like this. He frowned. This was so unbecoming.

"Follow me, young masters." Harry kept his hand on his pocket where his wand lay safe, and his other hand gripped the rugged backpack that was slung over his shoulder. They followed the house-elf down the vast hall. It was littered with pictures of great works of art, from Da Vinci to other medieval artists. There were also small Greek statues that sat on top of small dark wood tables. Quite the elegant fancy-schmancy thing you would expect from a Malfoy none the less.

"Here we are." The creature said as he lightly rapped on another set of large solid oak doors. "Come in." a soft voice beckoned, and the house-elf pushed open the door. Harry braced himself to be ready with spells and counters. But was startled to see his Godfather sitting comfortably on a black leather sofa and only one cushion away from him was Lucius Malfoy.

"Sirius" Harry whispered as the middle-aged man gave Harry one of his crooked smiles.

"Glad to see you've made it. Sorry for the surprise." Sirius stood up and strode across the room towards Harry. Harry couldn't quite comprehend what he saw, but then again a lot of things bewildered him these days. However, it was good to see his Godfather again.

Harry hugged the man in a tight embrace. It felt like hours to both of them. "If you don't mind, the cute moment is sickening my stomach. Please, stop or get a room." Harry glared at the silvery blond man who sat smugly on his couch.

"Mr. Malfoy" Harry sneered under his breathe.

"Such manners you have, Potter." Lucius took a nice long sip of his red wine as he watch the boy intently.

"Now Lucy-"

"Don't you dare call me that, you insignificant fool!" Lucius seethed as he whipped out his wand; however, Sirius was a fast thinker and pulled out his wand too.

"You two, please! Can you not, for one decent moment, act properly? I am sorry Harry, they don't along quite well. Good to see you again, Abvil." A woman with the same mirror image hair as Lucius stood up from her seat. Harry did not notice her early, but presumed that she was Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said giving a curt nodded. He didn't understand why, but he felt an odd respect towards the woman.

"Yes, a pleasure to see you too, Cissy." Harry looked sharply at Abvil. The homunculus had a lot of explaining to do later.

Narcissa smiled lightly. "Please, if you will, come and sit. Traveling, I know, can exhaust a person." Narcissa gestured to Sirius's empty spot and Harry complied, however, he sat very gingerly on the cushion. Totally opposite from his Godfather he plopped himself on to the couch and made himself at home. This annoyed Lucius to no end for he left the room, mumbling something about bastard in-laws.

Abvil sat on a stool by the fireplace, the way he walked to it, made it seem as though he had been here many times before, and that was his usual spot he normally sat in.

"I know you must have trillions of questions. It is very hard to explain all of this….. No one expected it to happen. But Harry your powers are strengthens as you grow older. Sooner or later if don't learn to control them you could become a squib." Narcissa paused waiting for Harry's reaction, but the scare marked boy only with held a placid expression.

Narcissa frowned; it was not the reaction she expected. "Harry, I know you may not believe me, but say something." No response came from Harry, although, his lips pursed together and his brows furrowed.

"I believe he should get some rest. Too much could make him explode with anger. Besides, knowing Harry he is probably running on 4 hours of sleep, excluding the nape he took while the hippogriff brought us here." Abvil lifted himself up and gestured for Harry to follow.

The others made objections, nor did Harry. It was silent between Harry and Abvil as they walked down the many halls and up the winding staircase and finally arriving at a normal sized door.

Abvil gave the knob a twist and turned on the lights as he walked in.

"Bathroom is over there, clothes are in the drawers, and I suggest if you wish for something to eat, just say Nimble's name and she will come to aid you." With that Abvil turned to leave.

Harry didn't bother to stop the homunculus from leaving and stood numbly in front of the large king size bed which was draped in green and silver pillows, sheets, and blankets. He couldn't even recall himself dropping his bag on the floor, and climbing onto the soft bed. Nothing could be more soothing then that of darkness.

Harry slyly smirked, "_Divinus Creperum_…." 

_Divine Darkness_

* * *

**A/N: Woah, I finally finished chapter four. I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long. I have been really busy during the past few days I didn't have time. Well, now you know the meaning of the title, but I still have to give you it's interpretation and how it is used. Anyways, I will worry about that later. Also I will explain about the elfin spell next chapter, I am way to exhausted to do it now. Please bare with me guys, and I hope to get at least five reviews this time, although I got six for chapter 3, I wanted to raise it up from 3 to 5 reviews. Well, see you next chapter, adieu!  
**


	5. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. All rights belong and reserve to J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue me… XD**

A/N: Yoodles, people of fantopia…. Yeah, I am like on sugar high right now (never could handle the power of a pixie stick). Anyways, I am so happy with the reviews. Thank you also to those who took the time to read my weird drama fanfic. So here is chapter………. Cinco, Maravilloso.

Disco-Dancing on the Roof: I always love your reviews, you're so comical. And yes, the awesome factor is in the house, w00t!

The-Last-Summoner: Thank you so much for reviewing, and I am glad you like the originality of the story (since that is what I am aiming for).

Amertie: I appreciate the review, merci beaucoup! Sirius is no way, friends with the Malfoys. However, as, or if, you have read in chapter 2, Narcissa is Integra's sister. And Integra is Sirius's favorite cousin (well Andromeda is too), as she and Sirius had a lot in common. Also, Integra, just like Sirius, did not get sorted into Slytherin. Instead she fell into the house of Ravenclaw, owning that she was a bright intelligent young girl, no slyness about her. Furthermore, Harry means much to Sirius, and Narcissa looks up to Integra, so all in all, everyone is coping with each other for Harry's sake.

Ann, seeline, and kyubifreak gracias for reviewing, it meant so much to me. Now ladies and gents…. Please enjoy the show/story/fan fiction/slash…..

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Divinus Creperum**

**By: BlaqkNightCrown**

Chapter V

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Parseltongue_"

**Things read aloud, such as letters, article headings, articles, newspapers, etc.**

"_Spells, curses, elf magic, etc."_

* * *

_Tip Tap_

_Tip Tap_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Splash_

_Green eyes gazed down an almost empty moldy well. The bucket dangled loosely, hovering just a few inches from the water._

"_Don't lean to far in or you might fall.__" A hiss issued from the owner of the green eyes right._

"_I'm not stupid, __Callidus__.__" A boy of 6 turned round to face the serpent that was coiled about his right arm._

"_This is exactly why I am warning you, suicide is never the answer for anything__." The young boy glared menacingly at the snake._

"_What makes you think I would want to do that?__"_

"_Your too smart for your own good, your mind wanders in dark places, I see it in your eyes… Just heed to my warnings, I wouldn't want to loose my only friend, Harry.__"_

_A pink tint took over the boy's cheeks while he advert his eyes from __Callidus's__ slit ones. The snake's tongue flickered ever so slightly, to a muggle it wouldn't mean much, but to Harry it meant __Callidus__ was satisfied with his effect on the boy, and was humored by Harry's expression._

"_Boy, where are you?!" _

_The green eyed boy looked to his left where a vast playground full of children played, and saw his Uncle hovering about them, searching for is 'cute' little nephew._

_Harry sighed, "__I must go unfortunately. The pig beckons for his spider.__" _

_Callidus__ hissed with insult towards the fat, neck less man who now bounded his way towards Harry._

"_Are you positive I can not bite him?__" the serpent pleaded while he uncoiled himself from the young boy. Harry chuckled and shook his head._

"_No, I want my vengeance upon him to be by my own hands. Besides, you might get sick if you even touched any part of his skin, remember junk food is bad for you, it'll go straight to your rattle tail." The snake flicked his tongue again before rattling his tail defiantly._

"_True, he is quite the piece of lard…"_

_Harry smiled, but winced when sausage like hands grabbed his arm roughly. Fortunately for Harry, Callidus had made is he way back to his safe compound._

"_Boy, you have some nerve walking off on your own. I hope this time the punishment I'll give you will teach you for good."_

_Harry shuddered as his 'precious' Uncle Vernon dragged him firmly, but with lackadaisical effort towards his stony faced, Aunt Petunia, spoiled cousin, Dudders._

_Yes, this was Harry Potter's 'precious' family, he would never let harm come to them…. For their torment would begin and end by his hand._

* * *

Harry lay still in his bed for about half an hour. The sun had already risen and it was about nine o'clock in the morning.

"Master Potter"

Harry prompted himself on his elbows and looked down at the house-elf who stood in front of his bedroom door, and held a tray of delicious smelling food in its hands.

"Your breakfast, Master Potter." The tiny elf said while holding the tray higher over its head.

"Uh, thanks… Nimble, was it?" The house-elf nodded and set the bed tray in front of Harry.

"The bath is ready, towel is on the sink, pack has been unpacked, and fresh clothes hang in closet. Does Master Potter desire anything else?"

Harry was flabbergasted by the elf, so many things already prepared and token care of. He could now see why Hermione was so opt on house-elf freedom, they truly deserved it.

"No, nothing at all, thanks though." Nimble gave a steep bow before leaving the room with a 'pop'.

The scar marked boy let out a deep sigh. He looked at his fresh, gourmet breakfast. His tray was littered in plates of strawberry fill crepes with whipped cream, another plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage (shudder), then there was a warm bowl of grits, and a large glass of orange juice to top it off. Quite the treat Harry would expect in the Malfoy house, did Draco eat like this every morning?

Harry decided not to think about anything at the moment. He picked up his silver fork and dug into the food. It was, as Harry assumed, delicious (if you could even call it that), more on the terms of magnificent.

After Harry completed his meal, he turned himself on autopilot and began the daily ritual of bathing, brushing the teeth (forget the hair, it would be ruffled up by the end of the day), putting on his clothes, and making up the bed.

Once he was done he placed on his dirty old chucks and headed out the door.

"Alright, time to get some answers to my long list of questions."

However luck may have it, it wasn't with Harry today. Probably she ran away from him, deeming him of using it too much and not using it for worthy reasons.

Harry walked through out the manor. Landing in dead ends and running away from strange rat-like creatures that lurked around dark corners. The manor itself was gloomy, although, it was adorn with extravagant works of arts.

'_You are totally lost, just admit. We past that statue of Artemis three times, maybe even more'_ Harry thought as he stopped near a pot of dying Amaryllis, and across from him stood a nude statue of the Greek Goddess, Artemis.

"Merlin, someone should water this flower."

Harry dragged his feet once more through the twisting corridors of Malfoy manor; he didn't expect to be this lost. Did rich people do this on purpose so guests couldn't steal from them? Harry shook his head, he sounded like a three year old.

"You know I am bounded, how will I speak of it clearly with him?" Harry's ears perked up as he walked closer to a crack door. Voices as well as light emanated from behind the door.

"Sirius you know he won't hear it from me, we barely know each other even. You are the only one he trust the most, and it is your duty as a Godfather…"

A sighed issued after the female voice finished her sentence. Harry guessed that Narcissa and Sirius were talking, but about what? And what is it that Narcissa wanted Sirius to tell him, moreover, what is it that Sirius had token a wizard's oath to?

"Really now, what about Abvil, he trusts him, doesn't he?" A snort sounded out.

"Harry won't believe me. Although, he and I connect in many ways, after what happened in Salazar's office, he is bound to have different questions for me. It is you who needs to speak with him."

Harry gazed through the crack, and spotted his Godfather carding his hands threw his messy black locks.

"Alright, but-"

"You needn't worry about the spell. I can give you an hour, but no more than that. Dumbledore is the victor over Grindelwald; I doubt I could even push it past forty minutes."

Sirius sighed, "I'll take my chances… I just wish we could have done it in a better fashion."

"Speaking of better fashion, Harry it's rude to eavesdrop you know, strange things happen to nosey _little_ boys."

Harry fumbled with the door knob before it was magically opened. He looked at Abvil curiously, he heard that saying before, but from where, Merlin knew.

"Hi"

Abvil walked up to Sirius, whispered something in his ear, and then slipped a small piece of paper in Sirius's hand.

The homunculus then twisted on his heel, he gave Harry a small glance and unnoticeable smile before departing from the room. Narcissa gave Sirius an unreadable look, and then walk to the door. Before she left, however, she gave a small smile to Harry and placed a slender hand on his shoulder.

Once the room was empty Sirius turned his back to Harry.

"Sirius…" Harry paused; he didn't know what to say. Since this morning he had been avoiding the thoughts of what happened yesterday. He tried not thinking about the egging feeling he had that there was some big conspiracy going on, and that he was in the center of it.

"No need, Harry." Sirius turned to look at his Godson.

Sirius irritably sighed, "Where should I begin even?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders; it felt awkward to be around his Godfather for once. Sirius chuckled while taking a seat on a long luxurious couch, which was blanketed in eggplant purple; Harry didn't even realize how bright the walls were, mint green.

"Come. Have a seat Harry." Sirius patted a spot beside him on the cushiony couch.

The scar marked boy took it, but sat gingerly upon it. Sirius sighed once more.

"Harry, there comes a time in every mans life, that he has to make a decision on where he wants to be, a decision, Harry, something that would change his life forever."

Harry looked skeptically at his Godfather, "I didn't take you to be the advice giving type." Sirius barked out a hearty laugher.

"Yeah, your right, and I am guessing you want me to cut to the chase?"

The green eyed boy pursed his lips as he looked down at his wringing hands. "I really don't know if I'm ready to be told, that everything I ever knew and loved was all a lie."

"It was a lie for your sake, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, "All my life I've wanted a family, a family to call my own. Mine, Sirius, mine and mine alone. I just, I don't want my views on you and every one else to change." Harry opened his eyes and now stared into the onyx ones of his beloved Godfather.

Sirius frowned and looked at a painting which situated itself on the mint green wall, Mona Lisa, how ironic.

"Harry, people change, your changing. You know it yourself; I know you can feel it. It's inside of you, raw power, destructible, and desirable magic. Don't you want to know where you inherited such dark power?" Harry clasped his hands on his ears.

"Why, why is everyone thinking I have dark magic in me? I don't understand, both my parents were light wizards, light wizards, Sirius!"

"Harry-"

"No! I don't want to hear it." Harry shook his head and finally looked at his Godfather with tear-welling eyes.

"Harry, your mother-"

"No, no, no, no…"

"She isn't-"

"Stop it, stop, please!"

"I CAN'T! I can't Harry, you must know, it isn't right for you to not. Harry I am your cousin, you're a Black. You are my flesh and blood, your apart of my family!"

Harry sobbed loudly and his eyes widen. He stood to quickly up and could feel the bile swirl at the pit of his stomach, it was too much, just too much.

"Harry"

The boy did not respond as he leaned over and prompted his hands on his knees. A few moments of silence passed and Sirius began to worry.

"Ha-"

"Why?"

"What-"

"WHY"

Sirius backed up a bit as Harry turned to him with glaring red eyes. "Harry, your eyes…"

"I don't care about my eyes, I know already! There red, I _am _changing; Voldemort's bond with me is strengthening! So what harm could it be to know that my mother isn't really who I thought she was?!"

Sirius shook his head violently, "Harry I did not know… But you can't deny the truth much longer, even you could tell something was different, that you weren't like other wizards. That every time you looked at a picture of Lily you could find no resemblance between you and her-

"Stop, you're speaking nonsense! Both Lily and I have green eyes; there is nothing more to it! I AM A FREAKING MUDBLOOD! "

"No Harry, you're a half blood…. Harry one third of you is elfin, and in which somewhere the elfin magical ability to speak with the dead transferred to you…. Making you into a necromancer, who are born once every, five hundred years."

Harry clutched his head in his hands, this couldn't be true, and this couldn't be real. _'I must be dreaming… People have nightmares and in which they can't wake up from, and this is just one of them. Nothing is real in his fairy world… So I will play along and when I wake up it will all be better…. It will all be better'_

Sirius frowned, he worried Harry might talk himself into some fantasy, that this was like a muggle video game or something strange.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry looked up and sadly smiled. "I'm perfectly fine."

Harry brightened his smile, he looked placidly at Sirius.

"Harry you're not fine." Sirius gritted through his teeth while taking a quick glance at the Grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

Harry looked innocently at him, "Whatever could you mean by that, Sirius?" The aging man rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Harry, it's obvious you won't believe me, and I will not continue this conversation with an idiot who will pretend that things he doesn't want to hear are far fetched fairy tale dream. For if this is one Harry, hell will freeze over when you wake up."

With that Sirius stood up, "I won't be here tomorrow…. I can't have Dumbledore suspicious of me. Enjoy you're stay at the Malfoys… I warn, watch how you speak of _that _name around this house."

Harry snorted. Sirius gave him a stern look, "When you're actually ready to hear the truth, then let me know. I am willing to die if I have to in order to make you see the light. Dumbledore was never what anyone perceived him to always be. Sometimes I wonder whether there really is a light and a dark…"

Sirius sighed and walked out the room, leaving a cold and numb Harry to crash upon himself. Harry gripped the edges of the couch carefully, he felt nauseous and hurt. He felt as if everything around him was glass and if he touched anything, it would shatter.

"You're a fool Harry."

Harry didn't even look up to see the homunculus saunter over to the fireplace that was to his right. "How would you like it if you were told your life was lie? Oh, wait I forgot, you're a homunculus, you 

have no life, for your life was someone else's once before" Harry stated coldly, he even flinched at the own harshness in his town.

However, Abvil remained indifferent to his treatment. "Your right Harry, I know nothing of what it is, but I do know if someone was willing to risk their life to tell me, I would accept to hear what they have to say. I know you know, as well as I do, the effects a wizard's oath can have on a person if broken."

Harry frowned he didn't like to be told that he was an idiot, nor did he like to be told that he his decision are always miscalculated. This wasn't real anyways, it was just a dream, and it was… wasn't it?

"Dumbledore isn't who you think he is. Although, I admit he is an excellent manipulator. Even the Dark Lord himself would agree to that." Harry didn't want to hear this either, he still held hope that the old wizard wasn't as everyone made him out to be. The headmaster had always been there for him, how can he betray the man who he saw as a mentor?

Abvil looked at the scar marked boy pitifully, "Remember Harry, don't lean too far in…. or you might fall."

Harry's head shot up, but Abvil had already left, his cloak flittering behind the door. Harry shook his head and got up from the soft couch. He raced to the door and threw it open. He looked to his right then to his left, before he spotted Abvil turning around the corner.

"Wait" Harry bellowed as he dashed after the homunculus, but when he rounded the corner he only came head to head with no other than, Lucius Malfoy. And literally, they collided head to head.

"Insolent boy, watch where you're going!"

Harry winced as his scar prickled ominously; he hadn't felt it do that since yesterday.

"Sorry, Malfoy, Maybe if you didn't have such a wide head, we'd be ok."

Lucius sneered and grabbed Harry by his collar, lifting the boy a few inches off the ground.

"I have no desire in keeping you in my house. I could easily send you to the Dark Lord and my life could return to its perfect splendor. However, my spouse sees other wise, so I suggest you watch yourself, Potter."

"Right,_ Lucy_" Harry spat as the man dropped him carelessly on the floor. Harry watched with mutual hatred at the pureblood's retreating back.

Bastard

The scar marked boy made his way back to his room, although, he was actually looking for the same room he was in with Sirius.

"Well, might as well rest. My head is pounding still too." Harry said as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. He could tell a bruise would be there; this, however, proved Harry's theory that Death Eaters lack brains, but acquired thick shells.

While Harry went into the bathroom to wash his face he did not notice the large eyes that watched him from the corner of the room.

"HARRY POTTER!" a voice screeched causing Harry to jump back in horror and smack his head on the towel holder. A house-elf with the eyes of giant tennis balls looked up at Harry happily. Harry at first felt for his wand, as he had a serious urge to curse the tiny elf for scaring him like that. But a second look made him think otherwise.

"Dobby"

The house-elf smiled gleefully, "Oh, Master Potter remembers Dobby's name!" Dobby jumped up and down excitedly.

"When Nimble told Dobby that a Master Potter was staying at the house of Malfoys, Dobby knew, he knew it was young Master Harry Potter. And look your so tall now, Dobby is proud, very proud." Harry couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to a different mood around, Dobby's care free happiness cooled Harry's inner turmoil. He would think of what to do later, but now he was reunited with an old acquaintance.

"Dobby, I thought I freed you from Lucius?"

Dobby sadly smiled, "Dobby knows, but Dobby couldn't leave Nimble, Nimble cares for Dobby always. Dobby knows it wouldn't be fair to let her be alone." The tiny elf blushed; he must have a great fondness for Nimble.

"And did Dobby tell Nimble how he feels?"

Dobby looked wide eyed at Harry, "Harry Potter is so smart, Dobby wishes he was as smart as young master. Dobby is so stupid, and afraid. Oh, Dobby isn't worthy to be in the sight of Master Potter."

The house-elf began his on slaw of hitting his head on the bathroom sink, to Harry's chagrin of course.

"Dobby, stop! Really, Dobby, stop!"

The small elf looked crestfallenly at Harry, "Dobby did wrong again, Dobby made Harry Potter mad. Oh!" and so the ritual continued.

"DOBBY"

The house-elf stopped and stepped back a little. He looked horror stricken at Harry, "Harry Potter is very scary now…. You make same face as his Dark Lord does; you look exactly like his Dark Lord."

Harry's face paled, he turned his head to look in the mirror and gasped at what he saw. Although, his face was structured differently, he did, however, resemble a Tom Riddle with glowering crimson eyes.

'No… I can't look like him, can I?' Harry rubbed and pulled at his face, each time he grew rough with his hands.

"No!"

"Master Potter, stop. Now Master is hurting himself, Dobby commands Master to stop, out of safety of course." Harry sobbed and turned the faucet of water on. He continuously splashed cold water onto his face. He didn't want to believe that he was beginning to resemble the killer of his parents.

His parents, where they even real? Maybe he was created too, like Abvil. Maybe he was the remnants of an experiment gone badly.

"I'm sorry Dobby… Could you get me some ice, though?" Harry asked as he looked at the house-elf who seemed to be overjoyed by this request. However, mid way through Dobby's happy dance, the tiny elf froze with fear itched all over his large face.

"Dobby senses the Dark Lord near, he is here!"

Harry eyes widened in horror, it was now his turn to be horror stricken. He was unnerved by everything, actually more like petrified. Harry could feel his breakfast coming up.

_Click._

Harry paled as the door creaked open, and then paused. Harry was almost hyperventilating when he realized it was Abvil.

"You bloody git; I almost had a heart attack!" Harry shouted the homunculus looked indifferently at him. Harry walked out of the bathroom and glared at Abvil daringly.

"Dobby, Lucius desires you assistants, please go to him?"

Harry fumed, the boy was ignoring him, and that peeved him to no end. Once Dobby apparated out of the room silence ensued, Harry stiffened when Abvil brushed passed him and into the bathroom. He heard the water he left on turned off.

"You're quite the drama queen." Abvil said as he came back out with a wet cloth. He lifted it up to Harry's face and wiped the sweat off. Harry flinched under his touch.

"And your not? If I recall, wasn't you who was having trouble with flying on Buckbeak?" Harry countered as he remembered their flight to Malfoy Manor.

"Touché"

The scar marked boy snorted at Abvil's placidness. "You really do know how to be a bloody bastard." Harry pushed the homunculus's hand away from his face and flopped himself onto his bed.

"You do know the Dark Lord is downstairs."

Harry looked up at the popcorn white ceiling, "and your point is?" Abvil laughed lightly under his breath. "You never cease to amaze me with placidness."

"Nor do you."

"Touché"

Harry prompted himself up on his elbows. "You do know that is really getting annoying, don't you?" Abvil turned to face him and smirked.

"Pray tell, what is it that I am annoying you by?"

Harry glowered and swung himself back on his feet. "Pray tell, do you always ask stupid questions?" the scar marked boy mimicked Abvil's tone exactly, and just for the heck of it added a smirk.

"To-"

"Stop, seriously! It's driving me mad!"

Harry flailed his arms in the air as he walked about the homunculus. Abvil's eyes followed his every movement. Harry stopped from his random tantrum and turned glare at Abvil.

"I'm guessing you're here to baby sit me until his royal scaly highness leaves."

"You are so smart, congrats, would like a lollipop now?"

Harry seethed and pushed Abvil onto his bed forcibly. "Frisky are we?" the scar marked boy sneered, "Give it a rest will you. You have so much to explain to me! And what the hell was that?"

Abvil faked an offended/baffled look, "Whatever are you talking about?"

Harry fumed, "YOU KNOW-"

Abvil smacked his hand over Harry's mouth, "Do _you _know to keep you mouth shut, or have you forgotten that your most admirable adversary is having tea with you Uncle?"

Harry gasped a little and closed his eyes. "There is no way in hell; I am related to that bastard downstairs."

Abvil chuckled, "Your right, technically you aren't, legally you are. Narcissa is you blood aunt, making Malfoy your dear sweet cousin. How ironic is it?"

Harry choked on his own spit and backed away from the homunculus. "You lie-"

Abvil growled under his breath. The next thing Harry knew he was on the floor with a stinging cheek.

"How long does it take a little mouse to realize that its life is on the verge of near death? How long does it take for a rabbit to know there is no way he can escape the trap of a snake? How long does it take for a killing curse to kill its victim?"

Harry gasped as he tried to scamper up off the floor. He remembered walking up in the infirmary with a black eye, did Abvil hit him?

"You know, you think so lightly of your friends. You don't see that they are disgusted with you do you? Of course, I am sure you don't remember when Ron hit you because… Well, assumed you were gay? What friend is that? And furthermore, Dumbledore didn't even defend you."

"How long will it take you to realize the truth before you have fallen too far? Suicide is not the answer to anything; it is just another way to give up. Heed my warnings, _young master Potter._"

Harry sobbed broke out of his voice as his body shook in tremors. All this time… Callidus, it was Abvil. Callidus, his only friend, his only happiness, so much for that façade in believing everything was a dream.

"_May I please bite his neck, Harry?_" Abvil hissed as he leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Callidus"

Abvil backed up and looked at the boy he had watched grow up from toddler to teen. "Yes, I am Callidus… Your mother wished for me to keep an eye on you. It was the whole purpose for my creation. Most likely I would have been left for dead if it wasn't for your mother. Of course you know how homunculi are born, sins of another's sins."

Abvil twisted on his heel and looked out the window. Harry grew silent as he languidly sat up cross legged. He felt for his right cheek, it still stung from the slap. _'Callidus, my best friend,' _Harry looked up at the homunculus.

_"I see you notice them. Their threstals... Beautiful aren't they?" a soft voice beckon to Harry, calling him from his distraction. He turned to his right to see a boy with beautiful cerulean blue eyes and long golden hair that was braid and slung back over his shoulder. He had a strong nose, narrow jaw, full lips, and tan skin. Harry had never seen this boy before, but he felt like he knew him so very long ago._

_"You are?" Harry said, he truly didn't mean to sound rude, but he was tired from the trip and startled by the threstals._

_"Abvil, Abvil Benezet." the boy said holding his hand out, the scar marked boy took it and noticed the Slytherin insignia on Abvil's robes._

_"Yes, they are unique and quite beautiful." Harry said eying the Slytherin as he got up upon the wagon. Abvil smiled slightly._

_"And you are?" he mimicked Harry's tone exactly like Harry spoke previously._

_The said boy blush lightly. "Harry Potter." Abvil nodded as if already he knew and just wanted to confirm it._

Harry rubbed soothing circles on his cheek, "….."

"How is it, that you can speak, parseltongue?"

"I can't speak it… However, I have the ability to shape shift." Abvil did not turn to look at Harry.

"Does it hurt…? When you shape shift?"

"A little, my bone structure and organs have to shift to fit right. Although, it's just like transfiguration, but for me it is rather painful… sometimes."

Harry nodded and looked at the dark hard wood floor. He couldn't think clearly now, because of Abvil's declaration he knew for sure, that he was not who he thought he was, and that his beloved mentor was a liar and a deceitful man.

"How can he do it?" Abvil finally looked at Harry. "Do what?" Harry shrugged his shoulders,

"Manipulate people."

Abvil looked back at the window, "when you've dealt with dark things once, you'll always have a tainted side." Harry looked up at Abvil. "Have you dealt the dark things?"

"Harry, I am a sin in itself."

The two boys stayed in complete silence. Every now and then, though, the other boy would sneak quick glances at the other.

'_All my life, I was known as the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. All the time, 'Look! That's Lily's boy, his eyes are just replicates of hers'…… All of it was a lie. People knew, but never cared to tell me. I wonder how many people are under a wizard's oath…. How many people, 'Professor', did you get to swear to secrecy?'_

"Do I have a name?" Harry whispered barely. Abvil, however, heard it well enough and was taken back by it.

"Excuse me?" The homunculus inquired as he looked skeptically at the younger boy. "I said do I have a name? I mean my birth mother must have given me one?" Harry snapped as he looked menacingly at the older boy.

Abvil, for the first time, genuinely smiled. "Yes, she gave you one. A beautiful one." The homunculus looked back out the window; he was doing it quite frequently.

"Arawn Deirdre"

Harry choked again, but this time from a cough. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears, and his heart wrenched with pain.

"Why did she do it?"

Abvil pursed his lips at this question. "For love, for you, for James, she didn't want you to go through the life she and Sirius went through." Abvil paused and set his cerulean blues eyes sternly on Harry's sea green ones.

"The Blacks raise their children to be Death Eaters; they raise them to aide the Dark Lord. Your mother did not want you to be raised to become some servant. She knew you deserved more than that. If anything, you should be treated as an equal, and most admirable foe, rival, whatever it may be. Moreover, she did not like the ways of his Dark Lord."

Harry rubbed his eyes and finally stood up, "What-"Harry hesitated as he shifted on his feet, "What did she, I mean does she, look like?" Harry's voice wavered.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, goddess like, she had your eyes, although her hair was darker. And her skin much paler. You have more of your father's face." Harry nodded, he has been told that, and then he paused.

"Did my father... Did he have an affair?" Abvil nodded solemnly, and Harry frowned. He really didn't approve of the fact his father had played to women, although, it was not of his concern.

"My mother, she's the Witch of Endor… isn't she?"

Abvil nodded again while Harry took another step towards him. "Don't come near here, unless you want the Dark Lord to see you." Harry froze in place. He had almost forgotten about Voldemort.

"My mother, she doesn't want me to be a death eater… But she does want me to be come Voldemort's ally and aide him in the war, and if I am correct help him by making him use less bloody methods?"

Abvil looked at Harry, "You're still not ready for something like that."

Harry frowned. He knew he wasn't ready, well at least that ready. But how about some, hey your almost there, kind of encouragement?

"I can train you though… But the training you need for you necromantic powers must come from someone else."

No response

"However, I will need your full cooperation in order to achieve, what takes fifty years to learn, in one year."

Still no response

Abvil sighed and closed his eyes.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

Harry carded his fingers through his hair, "I'll train, but I still need time on this… I mean, Draco Malfoy is my cousin?!" Harry carded his hand through his hair again (there really was a reason why didn't brush his hair).

Abvil smirked smugly as he fluttered his eyes open, "I warn you, I won't be easy."

Harry smiled, it was a small one though, but it was a start. "I do want to hear the rest from Sirius though. By the way, what is her name?"

"Integra Cadelaria Black"

Harry smiled despite himself. He couldn't help it, he always saw Sirius as more than just a Godfather, now he knew he was in fact, blood related to the man. How much better can it get than this?

_Crack_

_Bam_

_Boom_

Abvil ran and pushed Harry down onto the floor as a blinding flash of light hit the room.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked as he prompted himself on his elbows while Abvil hovered over him dangerously close.

"I believe they are making permanent residence here."

"WHAT" Harry bellowed earning him another smack in the face? Those slaps were really getting on his nerves. "Hush, unless you want him to hear you?"

Harry sneered at Abvil before struggling to get out from under him. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Abvil asked as his voice raise alarmingly loud.

"I am going to see, what in Merlin's name is going on!"

Harry poked the homunculus sharply in the ribs causing Abvil to fall on his side. "You git!" Abvil hissed, but Harry could care less.

The scar marked boy pulled out his wand as he heard footsteps and voices coming towards his room.

"You fool, my house, my beautiful house!" Lucius voice was able to be made out from the noises outside Harry's door. The whole room was cover in debris.

"I don't care, I saw him! I saw that damn boy in there. What was his name…?" Harry paled when he heard Yaxley's voice. Then Rebastan's voice made way as well, "Abvil"

"Yes, that's the git, I am gonna get him for good… I am going to rip out his lungs and…" Yaxley trailed off, but Harry could tell the Death eater was making hand motions of how he would finish off the homunculus.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Harry turned a ghastly color as his grip on his wand loosened. He shuddered uncontrollably and could feel his scar begin to prickle ominously.

"Well, care to explain, Yaxley?" a silky voice hissed coolly as Harry began to feel something inside him jolt to life, as if something it recognized was there.

"M-my L-lord, I didn't… I didn't see you there." Yaxley voices stumbled on its words. A small hiss issued.

"That's not answering my question."

Abvil slowly lifted himself up and grabbed Harry's arm. It took a lot of will power for Harry to tear his gaze off the door and look at the homunculus. Abvil mouthed to him 'I need to take you out of here' and looked at him worriedly. However, Harry was rooted in his spot. And the more the Voldemort spoke the more he felt himself pulled in.

Before Harry realized it he had made his way through the debris and stood in front of the door. His bloodied and dusty hand reached for the numb.

"My Lord, I am sorry for Yaxley's stupidity. However, we saw the boy that, yesterday, escaped with Harry Potter in here."

Another hiss was made, "Is that true Lucius?" Harry twisted his neck in an odd fashion, in a way Voldemort did when he, thought, he saw him at King's Cross.

"My Liege-"

But before Lucius could utter another word, Harry opened the door to see the shock of his life. The man that stood next to Lucius was not in a sickly grayish color, was not blade, was not eyebrow-less, nor did he have slit nostrils, or a lipless mouth.

"Lord Voldemort" Harry whispered as he stood in his dust cover clothes.

"POTTY" Yaxley cried out and sent a curse in Harry's direction, but Harry had fast reflexes.

"_Crucio__"_

Yaxley fell to the floor in agonizing pain, Harry stood trance-like as he watched the Death Eater wither before him.

"Harry" Abvil gasped as his roughly pulled Harry close to him, which also cause Harry to snap out of it. Abvil lifted the curse off of Yaxley who was now gasping for air.

"Wow, Potter using an unforgivable?" Rebastan questioned aloud. Harry looked back at him; green eyes for a moment flickered red. "Is that a problem?"

Rebastan stepped back some distance. "No"

Lucius on the other hand was in a state of panic on the inside. Potter was going to get them killed.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort hissed as he came face to face with the scar marked boy. Abvil, however, tightened his grip on Harry and pulled him closer.

"I'm surprised… I never thought you had it in you." Harry smirked cunningly.

"You think about me do you, is it often?" Voldemort's eye twitched in agitation. "Daring Potter, daring…" Harry narrowed his eyes. "The names Black to you… Arawn Black." Abvil's hold on Harry loosened and Lucius face paled dramatically. And to make the icing of the cake, Narcissa had walked in just in time to hear Harry speak his birth name.

Voldemort was taken back by this, "A Black?"

"Impossible!" another voice boomed in, Bellatrix Lestrange, sauntered over to stand by her lord. "There is no way in hell; this disgusting mud blood could be a Black." Bella looked at her master with 'awe' and then glared menacingly at Harry.

"Little prat, you spinning lies already."

Harry turned to look at her coolly, "Really Aunt Bellatrix is that any way to treat your nephew?" Harry laughed at this, for Bella's face paled.

"He speaks truth, my liege." Narcissa said as she walked near to stand with her husband. Voldemort cocked an eyebrow at this.

"He is my sister's offspring, Integra's child." Narcissa looked at the floor while adverting her eyes from Voldemort's crimson ones.

"I knew she was a little-"

"_Expelliarmus_" Harry shouted and Bella was thrown back. Back to the good old light spells.

Voldemort watched with slight amusement as Bellatrix was thrown against the wall. It was embarrassing to know that his Death Eater's forget, quite often, to keep their guard up. However, the Dark Lord's attention didn't last long on his servant.

"Impressive, Potter"

A compliment from his Dark Lord, quite the difference, although, Voldemort always had strange mood swings.

Harry's lips twitched with agitation to smirk defiantly at Voldemort. "The Lord compliments his adversaries now?" Voldemort slyly smirked, "Yes, it seems far fetched doesn't it?"

Harry was unnerved by Voldemort's calm demeanor, he was rather use to the insane charismatic that always trailed Voldemort every he went, although, it was only a few months ago, that he did fight Voldemort for the first time in his life, an actual duel.

Abvil stood wearily next to Harry. The homunculus kept whispering quietly to the scar marked boy that they need to leave. However, Harry ignored him.

"Since you're so interested in flying curses at people, let's have a duel shall we?" Voldemort took a curt bow and waited for Harry expectantly, even if Harry didn't want to, Voldemort's magic pushed him down into a bow.

"Good…. _Crucio_" Harry gritted his teeth as he dodged the curse, it was like déjà vu all over again.

"_Expelliarmus_"

A bright light jutted out of Harry's wand as the spell rolled off his tongue. Voldemort countered it and then sent a killing curse. Harry dodged it barely.

'Damn, I need to think of a better spell… Come on Harry, what about that…. That curse' Harry thought as he jumped out of the way of another bright green light. "Come, Harry. What's the matter? Can you not _dance_ with me?" Voldemort's voice cackled

Harry blushed somewhat at the word, but shook his head. Harry pulled back his arm, this curse would be perfect, although he had never practice it, however, he did have necromantic powers, and this happened to be a necromantic curse.

"_Praemium__ in __Atrum__"_

Ground shook under Harry's feet as the mirror on the wall cracked. The air in the room began to give a chill as Harry's eyes changed colors before turning completely black. A dark purple light shot out of his wand as it hit Voldemort head on.

However, something was terribly wrong because right after the curse hit Voldemort, Harry collapsed to the ground in agonizing pain.

Abvil paled and gripped Harry's shoulders, shaking him, pinching him, and trying to call his attention, however, the boy could not hear him. Harry was so lost in the pain it was unbearable. His scar rippled with the feel of needles all pricked in as it bled profusely.

"Harry! Harry!" Abvil cried in terror while shaking the boy, but no response except for heart wrenching screams.

Harry contorted on the floor as he felt like his body was being pulled apart. The joints of his bones burned as if they were on fire.

"Ah! Make it stop, the pain…" Harry sobbed as he pulled at Abvil's pants leg. Abvil picked Harry up and looked wistfully at Narcissa who only paled with fear.

"Harry, it's ok. Where going away from all of this. I'm here for you…" Abvil's voice sounded far off as Harry's vision blurred not only was he in pain, but now his body felt like it was being sucked into some tiny vortex.

"Make stop!" Harry cried. Harry didn't see Abvil's expression nor hear him whisper those sacred words.

_Divinus Creperum_

* * *

Corpses of bodies lay mutilated on a desert like plain. A hooded figure stands on top a slopping hill, over looking the rotting corpses.

"My boy, this is the future, do approve of it?"

The sky thundered and lightening danced in return, the sky was an image of blood and the clouds like tissue from human bodies, a child no younger then 11 stood next to the taller person.

"Why would I want such a miserable future?" the boy asked cocking his head slightly as he looked at the hooded figure, black bangs falling gracefully in front of brown eyes. A light, throaty chuckle came from the taller of the two.

"Tom, would I even think of giving you something so despicable?" The boy looked back at the horrid scene, "No, my Lord."

The man seemed satisfied with that answer, for his long skeletal like hand carded through the young boy's hair.

The two figures both stood silently as they gazed at the scenery, "My Lord, I want to stop muggles from breeding with wizards. I want to create a world for just us, and I want to keep those filthy human muggles under order. They don't deserve justice…"

The Lord gripped the boy's chin and titled the boy's face towards him. "Do you truly mean that, Tom?"

Brown eyes grew serious as small thin lips pursed together, "I swear on my filthy mother's grave." The boy sneered slightly while the Lord cackled in glee.

"My Tom, I shall show you the world, however, do know that a time will come when I must leave you… No one can escape death, for death is what sustains us."

The boy glared at the rotten corpses, he hated and feared death, even the word just made him shudder with malice.

"My Lord should not speak of death so freely, what will I do if you're gone?" The Lord let pass a small smile onto his pale, chalk-white face. "Do as you like, my boy, so long as you keep your promise to me. My son, people like us are thought as of nothing, beings that cannot feel. But what they do forget is that we are wizards, wizards who have seen far too much to believe things will change."

"But you said once 'things will always change, in a matter of time', was that just a false statement?"

The Lord looked down on his pupil, lifting his black hood from his face, surprising the young boy. Rusty red, long hair flowed freely around the man's face; serene dark blue eyes looked hypnotically at the small child.

"I did say that, but then again sometimes even people like me can be wrong. My boy, yes things change, but there are some things that will never cease, not until people want it to cease. You, my child, shall be that person to force a change that will bring peace to our world."

The gasped as skeletal hands grasped his face, "You see these hands, my own family placed them acid, burning my flesh. They thought of me mad, and abandoned me… Yes, Tom, just like you my family abandoned me, and then I was sent to some horrid place to live with my Uncle. I became what I am because of them. Prevent another child from suffering as we have, although, some sacrifices must be made, but isn't it always like that?"

"Lord Orpheus." The man caressed the boy's face with in his bony hands, "You are ready my protégé."

* * *

Harry gasped as he woke up and reached his hands out for anything that was near him. He felt weight on his chest, basically all over his body threw what ever lay on top of him.

"Harry, calm down"

The scar marked boy looked about the dark room, seeking for the voice that soothed him. "Abvil" Harry whispered and felt a warm hand on his knee. Harry sighed, but was still befuddled by where he was.

"Where are we?"

"Copenhagen, Denmark"

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked perpetually at Abvil, "Denmark, how did we get here, and could you turn on the light?"

Abvil lightly chuckled before candles lit up around the room, although, it was dimly lit Harry could make out that they were in a small apartment. The bedroom, kitchen, and what could be made out as a living room were all cluttered in one place. There were only three doors, one for the bathroom, one for a closet, and the last as an exit and entry way. Two small windows occupied Harry on the left of the wall, and a small couch leaned up on it.

The kitchen wasn't much either it consisted, in the corner on the far upper right (some spaces from the door), was a gas stove, two counters, a small fridge, and shelf rack filled with canned items. The bed Harry laid on faced the kitchen and leaned on the lower right corner wall.

Papers, wrappers, coke cans, books, and other unrecognizable items lay scattered on the floor. Harry also notices the moldy look of the Tuscany beige walls.

"Homey, isn't it Harry?" Abvil asked as he followed Harry's gaze around the room. Harry snorted, "Better than what I have lived in, specifically my bedroom, if you can call it that…"

Abvil frowned at that, but decided to not approach the subject any further. The scar marked boy looked down at the blankets he threw off of him, "Is this your place?"

"Good heavens, no! Merlin knows what I'd do to this place if I lived in it, do you take us homunculi so lightly?" Harry blushed as Abvil looked mortified at him. Harry couldn't help, but laugh at the homunculus expression.

"Of course I don't, but then again you're full of surprises." Abvil softened his expression after that. "Yes, your right about that one, touch-"

"Don't start that again." Abvil smiled wickedly, "Start what?" Harry scowled at the homunculus before swatting a dusty pillow in Abvil's place.

"Anyways, how did we get here? It would have token days if we walked, and I don't remember that, nor do I remember us port keying…" Abvil smirked.

"When you're a seventh year… Well, actually a sixth year, they teach you how to apparate."

"App- What?" Harry asked. Abvil shook his head, "Apparate, ability to go from place to place magically. All you have to do is clear your mind, picture the place you want to be, and batta bing batta bang your there."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the homunculus skeptically, "Batta what?" Abvil rolled his eyes as he sat on the dusty bed.

"It's an American saying, honestly, where have you been all of your life?"

Harry glowered, "Looked in a room under some stairs, and then sent to Hogwarts, and never been to any other places. Obviously"

Abvil scowled. "I know that, I was being sarcastic."

"Well sorry, but sarcasm isn't on my to-do list right now."

"You're what?"

"Never mind…"

Abvil shook his head and Harry just folded his arms over his chest. "If this isn't your place then whose is it?"

"Some man's… I place the imperius curse on him so that we can use it. He is visiting his mother right now…" Harry laughed at that.

"What will we do now though?" Abvil's nose crinkled while he thought. Harry found the sight cute… _'What did I just do? Abvil's not cute… I mean there is nothing wrong with liking guys, but me? Dumbledore wouldn't have approved though…'_

Abvil titled his head, and then crookedly smiled. "Will see my mother… Well technically she isn't my mother, but when I was ordered to get into Hogwarts, I had to have my alibi ready."

Harry nodded somewhat, "Anything is better then this, shit hole." Abvil's face went blank before he fell into a fit of laughter. Harry's eyebrows furrowed, it was weird.

"So where does your mother live?"

Abvil stopped his laughter and gasped for air. "Bordeaux, France" Harry stretched himself and got off the bed.

"Well then let's go, I can't stand this place any longer." Abvil smiled then reached for Harry's waist, but the scar marked boy back off. "What are you doing?"

Abvil rolled his eyes, "in order for me to apparate the both of us, I need to touch you."

Harry pursed his lips, but allowed Abvil to place his hand. "By the way, why did you pick Denmark?" Abvil crinkled his nose again and titled his head, "I was thinking about this soap opera during the time, and need good place fast."

Harry shook his head, however, he did take note that whenever he saw the homunculus crinkle his nose, he would remember that Abvil was in thought, and that was never a good thing…

Sometimes

* * *

**A/N: Hey, wow this is one long chapter 8,818+ words... WOOT! Anyways about some of the spells.**

**1) Runya laha Hisie -from last chapter- is like, well it means fire exploding in mist or like mist. It is formed into a sphere shape and gives off a orange/red hue. It will set fire to anything is makes contact with, also there is no counter for it in either wizards magic, or elfin magic.  
**

**2) Praemuim in Atrum - will be explain next chap, cause Harry asks Abvil why it backfired.  
**

**3) Divinus Creperum - a special spell used on a necromancer, it puts them in a deep peaceful slumber, or more like takes their soul momentarily out of the body, of course there is a way to prevent that, a necromancer just has to strengthen their occulmency sheilds. There is more to the spell than that though, but you will find out soon... when training begins..**

**Anyways, please review... how about 7 this time, I would appreciate that. Anyways, adieu to all!**

**P.S. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes (mostly in my author notes.. hehe)**


	6. Weird

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Harry Potter. I also do not own any thing else that had influenced the plot of this story. I, however, do own the unknown other characters that are introduced and the plot, minus the influences… All rights reserve to J.K. Rowling who invented the intriguing tale of young Harry Potter's life…

**WARNING: Transition of Harry's name to Arawn shall be in effect, no long will the Golden boy be known as Harry James Potter, but from now on as Arawn Deirdre Black… You have been FORE WARNED!! French, a little Italian, and some Japanese will be in this chapter, translations will be present at the end of the chapter…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: What I wrote… I don't even understand lol. Anyways sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy, school is starting soon, Breaking Dawn was just released, and I am in the mood to eat birthday cake ice cream…. Although, it wasn't necessary for you all to know that, but anyways here is chapter 6!

Thanks so much to windlg and animehpgurl for reviewing it means like… a lot! In fact a mountain of delicious cookies, a lot… If that even makes sense at all.

Brea45: Thank you so much for the review and I am glad this chapter made your day. I also appreciate that you spotted all my typos… Hehe I have a tendency to do that a lot, and I am glad you got to learn a new word, lackadaisical is one of those rare big words people never hear of.

Emriel: Sorry about that, I realize in all my haste I forgot to add it. Sooner or later when I am not busy I'll edit chapter 5. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing, the slash will you just to be patient. And remember this is about Harry and his big ordeal, so I need to get Harry cleared on things before him and Voldemort start making moves… lol!

Tsubasa no Ryu: Ha-ha, you guys are hilarious, and hopefully this chapter can make up a semi part of your long impatient wait, woe to those that cross you wrong!

The-Last-Summoner: Merci! I am so thankful for you review, and I am glad you like Abvil. I am trying to make him more well like an original character, with all the ticks of twists and sharp turns… Sometimes I wonder if I make sense at all…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Divinus Creperum**

**By: BlaqkNightCrown**

**Chapter VI**

* * *

One thing Harry knew that he hated more that the Dark Lord himself was apparating. It may have been his first time, but the feeling of your body being sucked into a tiny, small, dinky whole was like nothing Harry ever experience… He was never going to get us to it.

"You alright there, Harry?" a soft voice murmured near his ear, Harry flinched away a bit and opened his eyes. Cerulean blue clashed with Sea green.

"Maybe when I don't feel like I'm not going to barf, I let you know…" Harry said, a green hue faintly grace his cheeks, emphasizing his predicament.

Abvil chuckled lightly with a farcical expression itched along his handsome features. Harry tried hard not to be unnerved by that.

"All beginners feel that at first, in time you'll get use to it." Harry rolled his eyes, and muttered some incoherent word along with a 'yeah right'. Of course, this only made the homunculus to chuckle louder. Harry sighed while carding his fingers through his messy locks; however, he abruptly stopped midway.

"Wow" was all Harry could say as he gazed at his new surroundings. He appeared to be in what he guess was library. However, it was like non he had ever seen before there was no possible way that Hogwart's- big as it was- library could hold a candle to this place.

Lavender and white curtains draped the large windows, rows and rows of elegant dark wood book shelves stood to the right of Harry. In front of him as a round reception desk, made of the same dark wood. Before the receptions desk were couches colored in sliver, dark purples, whites, lavenders, and some browns. Not only that the room had a cathedral ceiling allowing a second floor with more book up there.

"Like it?" Harry nodded his head very slowly. "Thought you would, this place has every book you can possible image. From light spells to dark spells, alchemy… You name it, and there are even some muggle books."

Harry shook his head, "what is this place?" he asked aloud. Abvil clamped a slender hand on his shoulder. "This my friend, is one of the- very many- rooms of Le Manoir Bleu du Benezet** (1)**."

Harry jaw slackened somewhat as he still took in the elaborate library. However, his sight seeing was cut short when a melodic voice came echoing towards them.

"Abvil? Oh, Abvil is that you!" Both boys turned to see a lovely woman with golden blonde hair just like Abvil's, but a fair shade dark, and stunning blue eyes.

"Mère, comment ça va? Je vous manque tellement! Cela a été le peu de temps...** (2)**" Abvil said while attuning his voice to give off a French accent.

"Oui, oui cela a été le peu de temps ... Oh, mon petit garçon, tous grands, développés et élégant…**(3)**" she replied before enclosing Abvil into a tight embrace, Harry couldn't help, but feel a bit left out. It was truly awkward, and by his guess Harry could tell this was Abvil's alibi, his 'mother'.

Abvil and the woman broke apart before the woman took notice him. She smiled warmly at him, "Qui l'ami élégant est votre, hmm? Ne moi dites pas, votre petit ami, vous savez vraiment comment les choisir, eh?** (4)**" Whatever it was the woman said to Abvil, Harry knew it was embarrassing for the homunculus let slip up a tiny blush.

"Please, Mère!" She chuckled lightly as Harry still watched the scenario somewhat baffled by it all. She turned to him, "You are confused, are you not?" she asked in English laced with a thick French accent.

Harry blushed some what, causing her to some more, "My name is Euphemia Benezet; I am Abvil's mother…" She said as she reached you a hand to shake with Harry's. Abvil smiled encouragingly at Harry. "Mother this is H-…" However, the homunculus was cut off by the Golden boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Benezet. I am Arawn, Arawn Deirdre Black. You son speaks non stop about you always…" Harry said adding a most charming smile his already charming looks.

**(****Transition)**

"Oh, please… You are to kind, I know Abvil as better things on his mind than his old mother… My, what an adoring name, Arawn… " Abvil's lips twitched with agitation to smile while he gave a question glance in Arawn's direction before returning his attention to his dear 'mother'.

Arawn smirked calmly to himself, he mused over what the homunculus probably desired to ask him, and however, he knew what the answer to was already.

"Mr. Black, if I may, will you be staying with Abvil?" Arawn was caught off guard by his 'new' name; it would take a while to adjust to this change.

"Well," Abvil butted in, "Yes, I believe he also may wish to attend the Academy. I brought him here from one of my trips, we become friends so easily, and I also believe he may have potential… You know the one that Rikard seeks…" Euphemia's face paled slight before her ever brightening smile returned to her warm features.

"Well, that is splendid! Come along Mr. Black, if you wish to enroll, we must take you to the headmaster, and also give you a tour of the house. I'm afraid though that you may not be able to enroll, though, you must go throw a test to prove your worthiness in attending Verdell Dumont Academy."

Abvil's 'mother' gestured them to follow her, as she walked like a dance out the library's double oak doors down the vast hallway; more like a corridor. It seemed to Arawn that the whole house had a cathedral ceiling…

But what intrigued the green-eyed wonder more was the school had just been thrown into, will not yet, he had never once heard of it, but then again he never knew Durmstrang existed as well, along with the other French Academy, Beauxbatons.

"Abvil" Arawn whispered, but the homunculus began to hum an unfamiliar tune and just smiled. Arawn sighed; he'll have to wait till later before he could get an answer from the mysterious older boy.

"Here we are! Headmaster Rikard's study… Let's hope he's in there." She said as she leaned in to knock on a white door, however, she paused momentarily, "now Mr. Black, I warn the headmaster may not look to be so headmaster-ly like in retrospect to other headmasters, but he is however a very knowledgeable man, I think you'll like him."

With that she rapped her knuckle lightly on the wood door before a soft 'come' sounded from within the domain of the room.

The three walked in Arawn the last, and most hesitant of the three. He looked about the room, it was small, not what one would expect a headmaster's office to be, and there were not a lot of furnishings in the room. The walls were bland white; the floor was a light wood color, two black chairs situated in front of a black modern desk along with a long, slender but pale delicate hand holding a book.

"Headmaster Rikard, we have a new recruit! Abvil brought him, he thinks he has potential, I believe so too…" Euphemia elated with enriched pride in her voice. The headmaster did not look up from his book, though; he waved his hand in a casual manner.

"Please, take a seat." Abvil flopped himself lazy on to one of the chairs. Arawn, however, wasn't so sure he wanted to seat down and he surely did not understand how Abvil can act so relax, but then again the homunculus knows these people very well. Euphemia gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulders before whisking away out of the room.

"Please, sit." Came again, this time sounding more authoritative and commanding then the first time, Arawn, however, obliged.

"Name" The man asked with looking up, still hidden behind the book.

"Arawn, Arawn Deirdre Black… sir." Abvil looked jadedly up at the ceiling. Arawn frown at the lack of encouragement his supposed 'friend' was showing.

Finally, the hand that with held the book for a momentum of time laid it down, however, Arawn could not explain the beauty of the magnificent man before him. Hair white as snow hung up in a brilliant ponytail, hypnotizing pale blue eyes gazed into the depths of his eyes, as if it were reading the very dark contents contained within his very being. Although, this man with held aristocratic features, what would throw someone one off the most was that he had blue and purple streaks running through his white hair.

"A Black I see. Strange, normally- no offense intended, doesn't your family send their children to Hogwarts?" Arawn swallowed a hard lump in his throat, however, his supposed 'friend' seem to realize his cue.

"True, however, after his parents found out that he had necromantic abilities they wished to send him hear for proper training." Abvil said coolly. The headmaster titled his head slightly. "He has necromantic abilities you say?"

Abvil nodded languidly, "I should have said, he _is_ a necromancer, but does not have proper training." At this the headmaster raised his elegant eyebrow, which Arawn realized the man was eyebrow less.

"That is a risky judgment you hold, Abvil… Comment pouvez-vous être si sûrs?** (5)**" Abvil smirked, "Try him." Arawn looked dumbfound between the two as he stared back and forth between the headmaster and Abvil.

"Try him." Abvil said more firmly this time. The headmaster glanced at the homunculus one more time, before giving his undivided attention to Arawn.

"Hm, I hope you know you must go through a test before I can accept you, if pass you may enter, if you fail… Well, will just have to kill you." Arawn paled at the older man's statement who in turn barked out a fit of laughter. Arawn, however, did not find it truly funny.

"When will I be taking this test?" The headmaster looked thoughtfully at the desk for a minute, "a week before school begins…"

Arawn nodded apprehensively, "This will give you some time to prepare, and get adjusted to living here." The homunculus added as he stood up, Arawn followed his lead.

"Okay…" Arawn said distractedly, "Good, then its settled, today is November 15th and school begins the 1st of December… So that will give you till November 25th, agreed?"

Arawn nodded once more, and followed Abvil to leave, "Oh, how rude! I forgot to introduce myself, silly me…"

The man stood up and walked toward Arawn, reaching a hand out to shake his. Arawn smiled and took it; however, the moment his hand clasped into the headmaster's his body shudder from the electrical force the shot off from the older man.

"I am the headmaster of Verdell Dumont Academy. You may call me Headmaster Rikard, but I prefer to be addressed by given name, Valkyrie."

Arawn nodded, "A pleasure to meet you sir."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abvil walked swiftly down the hallway with Arawn on his heels. They both walked in silence as Arawn memorized the direction of where he was going for further reference in the near future. "I'm surprise you're not freaking out, or going ballistic… Given from what you've been through today."

Arawn frowned, the events that took place in the Malfoy manor. Arawn still could not get Voldemort's face out of his mind, the glowing red eyes the seemed to widen with surprise and amusement as he launched the curse at him. Arawn can still feel the horrid pain of watching Voldemort get shove into the far wall from the curse, it was like Arawn was ripping a piece of him away and throwing it to the wolves.

"Arawn…" Abvil said, somewhat hesitant in using that name. Arawn shot his head in the homunculus's direction drifting his attention from his musings.

"You alright?" the homunculus asked. The green eyed boy frowned, "yeah, peachy…" Abvil chuckled, "Come on, I am taking you to your room, it will be right next to mine. Then I leave you alone for a while, after that I bring you down for lunch." Arawn furrowed his brow as they continued to walk, "lunch time?"

Abvil chuckled again; "It is almost one o'clock,_ Arawn_" the homunculus seemed to purr his name from under his breath. Arawn blushed and went ridged for a mille-second. As Arawn was about to return to walking he noticed a strange looking tube roll down the hall and stop at his feet. He lent down to pick it up something white swiftly snatched it.

"Don't touch that." The voice sneered, Arawn turned to see a boy around his age, with blonde hair and deep brown eyes. "Sorry, just trying-"

"Well don't; don't touch things that don't belong to you!" The snarled and bared his teeth at him. Arawn, being as stubborn and rebellious as he is, did not appreciate the gesture. "Well excuse me, but it rolled right to my foot. You don't need to go about getting your knickers in a not."

The boy blushed crimson and glared at Arawn venomously. "Halifax, leave him be, his new." Abvil said his breath brushing Arawn's ear.

The boy, Halifax, only glared defiantly before storming off. "Sorry about that, he has bit of a problem… Kind of a little wacky in the head; has serious issues." Arawn frowned.

"Well, he came off on me wrong, so he has made it to the black list." Abvil chuckled but Arawn glared at him. "Who is he?"

Abvil nodded in the direction Halifax stormed off in, "Illarion Halifax, fifth year, Balaur." Arawn frown now crease a line on his forehead.

"Balaur?"

Abvil smiled, "Yes, the school is separated by houses, although we are small in size. The houses separate those who are talented in a certain area. The Balaur house, named after the Romanian multi-headed dragon, is a house consisting of those who have the talent to learn Necromancy. There are three others, Bolla, named after the Albanian dragon, Peluda, after the French dragon, and Ajatar, after the Finnish dragon."

Arawn slowly nodded, but then paused. "Wait, I thought necromancers were only born every 500 years, only one would be born…"

Abvil nodded, "But that does not mean no one can learn the art, however, they will never be as good as the original." The homunculus smirked in his direction. Arawn just shook his head. "So about the houses-"

"Look I will explain, but let's get to the room first; we look a bit off with debris still in our hair, and on our clothes."

Arawn had totally forgotten about that, "I was a sleep when you brought me from the Malfoy's… Didn't you clean it off?"

"You didn't sleep long, and no." Arawn felt embarrassed, he had been walking around the place looking like a frosty cover pastry. How nice…

"Come on."

After going up some stairs, turning down some halls, and then walking into a penthouse like place they finally arrived to their destination. "The houses have their own penthouse like dorms, since I am the co-head of the Balaur house; you can have the spare room next to mine." Arawn cocked his head to the side pivoting after the homunculus.

"Co-head?"

"Remember Arawn, I have seen more days then Dumbledore himself." Arawn frowned, "But I thought my-" saying his mother's name or even thinking of her like that was hard for the green eyed boy "-the Witch of Endor created you?"

"The former one did then your mother came and took her place." Arawn didn't let go unnoticed the scrutinizing glance Abvil gave him before climbing another pair of stairs. Stairs would be his enemy here.

"So, by co-head, you mean you're a teacher here?" Abvil nodded once, musing on something else. Arawn pursed his lips as the homunculus stopped in front of a metal framed door. "Here we are." There was no handle on the door or window. Abvil place his hand on it and it automatically opened; sliding to the side into the wall.

They both walked in, and Abvil flicked his wrist and the lights went on. The room was a warm color, yet dark, soft blues and dark blues. Whites, grays, silvers, and blacks, the floor was made of hard wood, the Chester draws that stood to the right of Arawn was a mahogany color, same for the dresser on the right wall next to a large window that had an extremely large window sill. The bed was the same color as the dresser and it had a white canopy. The bed was littered with blues, silvers, grays, blacks, and whites. The room held a very modern, contemporary, and somewhat elegant traditional look (what a mouth full).

"Wow, you guys go all out." Arawn whispered out loud as he slowly into the room. Abvil smiled and made to leave, but Arawn wasn't going to let him escape.

"Oh, no… You're not going anywhere. You still have a _lot _of explaining to do!" Abvil cringed as he twisted on his heel to face Arawn, and the metal door slid shut.

"Look-"

"No you look, you're right, I have been through hell today, but I need to make some things clear to me, so I at least maybe able to rest tonight."

Abvil fidgeted, it was unlike him to behave this way, and in fact it was totally out of character. "Alright, but only five questions, that's all I offer. You still need time to adjust."

Arawn silently agreed, "First, why did my spell backfire?" Abvil looked at Arawn thoughtfully a moment, "It didn't backfire, it worked perfectly."

Arawn looked bewildered at him, "but I was in extreme pain, I don't understand, the book… The book I read said nothing about feeling pain!" Abvil frowned, "You are right, although, I don't know how it could have backfired. The curse is deadly to whoever is hit by it, it wraps around the soul and then makes the victim feel like their soul is being stabbed by trillion of tiny flaming splinters. It also show's the soul, makes the soul feel its biggest fear…"

Abvil paused as he watched Arawn shudder, recalling the exquisite pain he was in. "Yeah, I know how that feels… But why?"

Abvil shook his head, "I don't know, maybe it is the link you share with him…" the homunculus trailed off as Arawn's body shook and his face paled.

"Arawn"

The boy shook his head and held up his hands to his ears. "Are you alright?" Abvil whispered while closing the space between him and the younger boy.

"Yeah, peachy"

Arawn said he dropped his arms, "Just hearing things, that's all… Don't look at me like that." Arawn said shifting uncomfortably under Abvil's scrutinizing gaze.

"Your second question?"

Arawn thought for a moment, "I'll save it for later, I- I need to rest." Abvil nodded and then left quicker than a humming bird's wing. Arawn was glad because right after the homunculus left he launched himself at the poor defenseless pale blue pillow on his bed and began screaming into it. It lasted for an hour before he began ripping at all the pillows. Feathers flying every where, feathers on the floor, bed, dresser, and mostly matted into his dirty hair.

'_Dirty' _Arawn thought as he raced to another metal door on the right of his bed. The bathroom was large and familiar looking. It resembled the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, minus the dark, evil look. Arawn chuckled darkly to himself. Evil… Yes that's what he was, evil. Betraying the man he saw as his mentor, but in reality the man who ruined his life. However, he still held something to the man, and hoped to severe that connection.

Arawn shrugged himself out of his clothes while the bathtub filled up with water, and soap. He slowly slide into the marble feeling tub and moaned with he felt his joints aching as the water began to relax his muscles.

He didn't realize how sore he was, shows how distracted he had been though. Arawn sighed contently as he leaned his back on the tub. Sooner or later Arawn knew he would fall asleep.

Sooner seemed to agree with his urge to sleep, and Arawn soon fell blissfully into the dark recess of his mind.

* * *

"I can speak to snakes, too." A voice whispered as brown eyes looked out on the scenery below them. The window they stood in front of was frosty from the cool morning.

The figure behind the boy froze in place before turning to give the owner of the voice a regarding look. "How long have you known?"

"A while"

The brown eyed boy turned to pierce his gaze at the old man that stood near the doorway. "They whisper things to me… Tell me, strange things, sometimes they are frightening to hear… But they don't leave me alone, even when I hurt them." The old man looked at the boy who held an indifferent air about him. Something in his gut told him to be wary of the small boy.

"Well, I am sure when you get to Hogwarts, you'll be fine." The boy still coldly stared at him before giving him a smile which to him made the boy appears like he was the devil's spawn, or the devil himself.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Albus nodded in the boy's direction before turning to leave once more. He desired, no must, he had to get out the orphanage… It was to- the atmosphere was beyond his sense, the magic that radiated from the young one behind was so raw, and dark. Alluring and pulling at him to break his will, his spirit.

"I will see you September 1st at school, Mr. Riddle. Till then, take care." Tom smirked as he watched the old fool leave his room in a rather hasty way. "He fears me." Tom said in awe. Something in the corner of the room shuffled.

"You're doing well Tom, but now I must go. From here we must part." The young boy snapped his head to look in corner at the darkest part of his room.

"You can't leave me, not now, not ever." Tom pivoted himself in the shadow's direction and found himself gathered into a cold body. "Yes Tom, not now, not ever. I am always with you, but I can't come near Hogwarts, it is… It will hurt me, kill me even. You must mark your way, make your path… You've down well so far, you're a brilliant student, you're magnificent, so perfect….. So beautiful…"

Tom gasped as cool breath tickled his face, his neck, and his hands that held onto the face of a man. "Lord Orpheus" Tom murmured as he leaned closer in. But the elder put the boy down. "No, I mustn't taint you, you have to taint yourself. Go and shed blood, massacre. Spread death and despair upon those you do not up hold to your cause. Taint yourself, become what the Light fears most, make them regret that they ever crossed paths with Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Tom pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose, "I shall anagram my name, I don't want to prance around with some filthy muggles name," he paused, "I-"

Tom looked away and felt ashamed of himself he was planning on being the next dark lord and he was getting all girly.

"Yes?" Orpheus inquired as he leaned in closer, he knew what the boy had to say, and he would prefer if the boy kept it to himself. Orpheus knew the moment those words fluttered out, he would never leave.

"I shall not fail you; I will make you proud…" Tom said as he backed away. Orpheus softly smiled, he knew Tom, and Tom never let anyone in.

"Perfect" Orpheus one last time leaned in and brushed his skeletal hand across the pale cheek of his apprentice. One could tell the young boy desired to lean into the touch, but his pride kept him in check.

"_Ciao, mio diavolo serpente velenoso. _**(6)**"

* * *

Arawn's eyes fluttered open as he glared at the ceiling. _'What was that? Who was that? Tom… Tom Riddle…'_ Arawn felt his skin all prune like and shrivel as he got out of the water. He grabbed a towel off from the silver rack. He dried himself off automatically as he still thought of the dream, if you could call it that.

For some reason this one was more clear then the other dreams he had. Which most were either about his parents, torturing Dudley, making Hermione shut up about homework for a minute, or most of all Tom Riddle.

Arawn tried to recall back when the first dream came, it was in his second year though, and it wasn't frightening like the one he vaguely remember at the Owlry, or the one he had not so long ago… It was strange, peaceful even. Arawn knew Tom was Lord Voldemort, thanks to his ego centric soul that was stuck in the diary, and he guess that his connection with Voldemort allowed him to sometimes see his memories.

Arawn shuddered as he thought about Voldemort, what if the crazed killer could see his memories? Well, it probably was fair, considering all the knowledge that was being given through the link.

'_Fair? Since when did I care if he was treated fairly! Merlin! I really need to get my head straight. Thinking about fairness towards the man who murdered my parents, or parent.'_ Arawn huffed as he 

pulled open a drawer, muggle jeans came to view. Weird, Arawn thought as he pulled a pair of straight jeans out and along with a pair of boxers.

"Wonderful, muggle clothes, haven't warn these in a while." He slipped them on and then searched for a shirt, he found a white under shirt and then a red t-shirt, and he decides to stick with those.

"Ready?" A familiar voice beckoned from the door, Arawn shot a sly glance towards Abvil. The homunculus cocked an eyebrow at that. But Arawn ignored him and place his wand in his pocket. "Yep"

They walked in silence both secretly looking at what the other was wearing. Abvil was wearing khakis and a pale shirt. "Wow, people wear muggle clothes here?" Arawn asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we try to blend in." Abvil said indifferently. As Arawn and Abvil both turned the corner of a hallway, a spiky head of hair with various colors knocked into Abvil.

"Abby!" Arawn exploded in laughter as Abvil was knocked to the ground by a smaller form, and glaring menacingly at both the person on him and Arawn.

Abvil struggled and pulled himself up along with the other person. Arawn met the gaze of black eyes, the girl oriental shaped eyes; her hair was dyed in various colors then gelled into a spiky anime style. She smiled sweetly at him.

"What's up? I'm Raimei Senri; you must be the new kid Euphie has been flaunting about. So how long you and Abby have been dating?" Arawn blushed and Abvil coughed simultaneously. "We're not dating; Mére just put that in her head." Raimei laughed, Arawn like her laugh, it was like chime bells.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Arawn Black." Arawn said holding his hand out; instead of taking it she propelled herself at him and gripped him a bear hug.

"I think we'll be best friends! I and Abby have needed a third crew, now we complete! A golden trio!" She giggled some more while Abvil twitched with irritation at the nickname she threw around so carelessly. Arawn on the other hand choked a little. He remembered his former 'golden trio'; he wondered what they thought of him now?

"Rai, leave him alone, and well you please stop with the_ name_" Abvil gritted the last part out through his teeth. Arawn smiled, he liked the thought, them a trio.

"Well what do we have here; Master Abvil is back and has brought a treat." A cold, beautiful voice rumbled out from behind Arawn. He felt cool breath and hands roaming down his body. Arawn, naturally, whirled around and socked the person in the face. He instantly regretted it though, the hand his bone cracked, broken.

"Fuck" Arawn swore as he clutched his right hand to his chest. Abvil snarled, "What do you want Edon?" The boy in front of Arawn, who now focused himself to notice, was tall and very pale. His hair was a light bronze/brown and his eyes a dark gold.

Edon seemed to ignore Abvil's question, "I would love to fuck you, anytime." Arawn eyes widen and Abvil this time growled. "Chill, Master _Abby,_ I'm joking!" Abvil made look that if possible would kill Edon right there. It seemed to Arawn that Abvil had a pet peeve about the nickname.

"So you're Arawn, right?" Arawn nodded while Abvil reached to examine his injured hand. "Yes"

"Cool, I'm Edon Maine. Sorry about the hand, I would have warned you if I'd known you were gonna hit me." Edon chuckled to himself darkly. Raimei stomped on his foot. "More like you shouldn't have touched him that way, shikima teme **(7)**! No one is gonna be able to mind read you're a vampire!"

"Whoa, hold on the cussing, I was joking." Edon raised his hands up defensively as Raimei lashed out on him again. Arawn narrowed his eyes, something was not right. Arawn snatched his hand from the homunculus and shoved past between Edon and Raimei as he followed the tingle that made him uneasy.

Arawn followed down some stairs and then turned into another hall, at the end of the hall was a light that came from a French door. He began a quick jog in that direction and flung himself outside as his magic opened the door.

Arawn pulled an arm over his eyes as the sun glared down upon him.

_Arawn_

_Arawn_

_Black…_

A voice beckoned to him in the gardens as Arawn could make out once his eyes adjusted. He ran in the direction of the voice, although, his gut feeling was telling him to flee, but his mind did not register with it.

"Where are you?" Arawn shouted to nothing, a small giggled came from the center of the garden were a fountain situated itself. A statue of Hades stood erect in the center of the fountain. Something blurred in front of him, and then touched his shoulder. Before Arawn knew it he was falling. Where? He didn't know, everything was black, all around him, and then his feet felt the floor underneath him. It was no longer gravel like it was solid.

Arawn looked around, he was in a study that appeared some what familiar, as if he dreamt it once upon a time ago.

"A pleasant surprise to see you, Potter" Arawn in all his life never felt fear like this, the voice that drawn him here was the voice of his dreams.

"Voldemort" Arawn swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he gazed into the crimson eyes of his nemesis.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished chapter 6 and 7 is coming soon. I promise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and tell me if anything is confusing or anything at all actually!**

1) Le Manoir Bleu du Benezet

The Blue Mansion of Benezet

2) Mère, comment ça va ? Je vous manque tellement! Cela a été le peu de temps...

Mother, how do you do? I miss you so much! It's been a while...

3) Oui, oui cela a été le peu de temps ... Oh, mon petit garçon, tous grands, développés et élégant…

Yes, yes it has been a while... oh, my little boy, all grown up, so handsome...

4) qui l'ami élégant est votre, hm ? ne moi dites pas, votre petit ami, vous savez vraiment comment les choisir, eh ?

Who is the handsome friend of yours, hmm? Don't tell me, your boyfriend, you really do know how to pick them, eh?

5) comment pouvez-vous être si sûrs ?

How can you be so sure?

6) ciao , mio diavolo serpente velenoso

Goodbye, my devil serpent

8) shikima teme

Horny bastard

**Anyways, I think I got my numbers wrong but oh well, please review! Ciao!**

**P.S. PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M GOING TO FAST!!**


	7. Truce

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Harry Potter, if I did… Harry would so not be married to Ginny, and his kid would in no way have some cracked up name like Albus Severus, and last but not least, Voldemort would be alive with a vengeance! So all rights to the Harry Potter series belongs to dear J.K. Rowling…**

**WARNING: Stupidity of author, and horrible grammar…**

* * *

A/N: What's up? I am doing great, on the other hand school starts in a few days, but all in all I am having fun while dreading it. HOORAY!! So blah, blah, blah here is chapter 7 soon I will be in the tens, then twenties, then thirties, then forties, then fifties…. You get my drift here, right? Don't leave me hanging! Ok I had like to much ice cream to day, so I am like on a buzz……..

Thank you Meany, Crazym0i, Miharu Shiraishi, and most of all Ash, because she notice my spelling mistake, but all in all THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!

Disco-Dancing on the Roof: Aw! I missed you, I was wondering where you were when I checked the chapter 5 reviews. Good to have you back! Anyways, yes I do realize that rattle snakes live in American Southwest, and I am ever so thankful to Abvil from saving me from some serious Nerdy-Tongue lashing 101.

Yaoi Lover Kamara Alter Ego: Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. It means a whole lot! Also I am pleased you like Abvil so much, I like him too, his my _Abby_! Anyways I thought it was fitting, and I totally agree, putting the burden of saving the world on the shoulders of a child is wrong, in so many ways. I wonder if Rowling saw the flaws in Dumbledore's making, I mean Voldemort supposedly fears Dumbledore and the wizard the defeater of the former Dark Lord, so why can't he just get off his lazy, wrinkly ass and do it all over again…. Anyways, merci beaucoup for the review!

Negami: Arigatou for reviewing, it means a lot. Gomen for leaving it like that, but I just had too! It's fun to leave cliff hangers, besides I'd like to know what others will thinking will happen. Anyways, as promised here's chappie 7, hope it answers some of your questions.

Nara: Thanks so much for pointing that out, if you hadn't people would have thought of me as an idiot, which they probably do… Anyways I am glad you like the review, and hope to hear more from you!

Tsubasa No Ryu: Lol! Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it, you don't know how much it means to me. I hope you like this chapter. I very pleased you like my Edon vampire, and Lord Orpheus will be seen more often in later chapters. Thank you for reviewing, you guys seemed to always crack me up.

* * *

**Divinus Creperum**

**By: BlaqkNightCrown**

**Chapter VII**

* * *

**_Correcting my translation and use of French:_**

"Vous me manquez tellement" means I miss you so much, I mistakenly put Je vous manque tellement you miss me so much when Euphemia was speaking with Abvil.

Cela a été le peu de temps means nothing in French, what they would normally say would be, "Cela fait longtemps" qui l'ami élégant est votre, hm ? ne moi dites pas - Qui est votre élégant ami, hm ? Ne me dites pas…

Please thank Miss Nara for helping me with this! I truly appreciate it!!

* * *

It was a farcical idea that two, mortal enemies, now sat in front of one another with no intention to kill the other. Of course, Arawn did believe there was an ulterior motive to this meeting, however, that still did not stop him from expressing his shock of being here.

"Voldemort" was all he could say. Arawn's knees buckled as his body landed in a leather seat. Crimson eyes regarded his presences as if it were normal that Arawn be here.

"Potter, my you've grown." Said Voldemort rather calmly and strangely intrigued. Arawn snorted mentally, did this man really believe they were going to have a pleasant conversation. Something told the teen that curses would be flying soon if he didn't watch his mouth.

"You only saw me in June, what difference is it between now, and then?" Arawn asked, surprised by how calm and reserved he sounded.

"True" Voldemort agreed, "However, your dark magic's release has given you a change…" Arawn paled somewhat, _'How the hell does he know about my-'_

"Your dear _Aunt_ has so kindly filled me in on the information I needed." Voldemort answered his unasked question while cocking his head to the side. Arawn frowned he didn't want to know how the man got Narcissa to talk, but he was sure he wouldn't want to hear it.

"So I come to realize that you would be a _most_ valuable asset to my cause." Arawn snorted at that, this time aloud.

"You really think I would join _you_?" Arawn asked incredulously, his eyebrows arching with surprise. Arawn couldn't believe his ears, here was man only known as one of the most deadly wizards alive talking to him in a casual manner, asking him to join his cause. Pfft!

"Yes, I am, and if you listened to what my cause is about, then you would understand." Voldemort propped his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers as he gave a question look at Arawn. Arawn gave another skeptical look, "You're serious? Aren't you..." he trailed off as he glanced at the floor.

A pregnant of silence came between them, "and what if I do accept your offer?" Arawn hesitantly asked. A sly smirk spread across the handsome features of Tom Riddle. "Simple, Potter. You retrieve the dark mark, and become a Death Eater, however, you may do as you like…" Voldemort said leaving the last bit in the air for thought.

Arawn still was not sure if he wanted to be against Dumbledore, furthermore, he would rather prefer to be neutral. Not bothered by trust issues and betrayal, he had enough lies for once in his life. Other than that, Arawn didn't want to be a Death Eater, he consider the lifeless drones that followed their Dark Lord's every command were more like _servants_ then followers.

"I don't want the dark mark, and I don't want to be a death eater…" Arawn paused thinking more thoroughly as he watched the amusement leave the crimson eyes, "but I would consider being a ally, and offer information of any need. Although… The dark mark is pretty cool." Arawn mentally slapped himself. He had let his childish side slip. Voldemort cocked an elegant eyebrow at that. A smirk smugly attached to his face, and a sly glint glittered in his eyes.

"Fine, you may remain as you are an ally and benefactor… However, you must wear-"Voldemort extended a hand revealing a sliver snake coiled around in a circle, with its head on top of its tail. The eyes of the snake were bright emerald jewels. "-This" he replied.

Arawn pursed his lips, he didn't trust Voldemort, but he rather not get into a heated battle with the Dark Lord, not when his wand hand was crumpled at the moment. Arawn used his uninjured hand and retrieved the ring, slipping it on to his left hand's ring finger.

"Excellent, I am glad we could come to a compromise." Voldemort said his smirk never fading. Arawn grimaced some what; he knew he was getting himself into some deep shit, but what would you do if someone, who had the power to end your existence with a flick of the wrist, asked you to join them?

"Me too" Arawn stated firmly, he felt an uncomfortable silence fall between them. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he could feel guilt of betraying Dumbledore already seeping in him, and the crimson gaze that burned his body didn't help it any better.

And for the matter of fact, Arawn had been ignoring it since he flopped onto the chair, but his body was reacting in a strange way to Voldemort's voice. One side of him wanted to burn the man to the floor for all the horrible things he had done, and the other side wanted the man to ravish him wildly…?

3…

2…

1…

A blush graced Arawn's features as he seethed at himself. _'Ravish me wildly! What the bloody hell is wrong with me, Merlin's beard, I am going mad.'_ Arawn thought as he fought to prevent an impudent image of him and Voldemort doing_ things_.

Unbeknownst to dear Arawn Voldemort had seen and heard ever word that ran through his head. Poor, poor Arawn had forgotten the strong connection he had with the Dark Lord.

"Quite the imagination you have, _Arawn_" Voldemort purred silkily barely audible, but Arawn heard every word of it, and paled considerably.

Arawn mentally scolded himself for forgetting the link, and took note to learn Occulemency and fast. "_My mind is private, what thoughts that go through my head, are none of your business._" Arawn hissed delicately not noticing his shift to parseltongue.

Voldemort slyly grinned, "_True, but then I can't help to be curious._" Both stared heatedly at one another, before Arawn abruptly stood up. "Well, is that all you want?" Arawn said he really wanted to get away; Voldemort's eerily calm composure frightened him to no end.

"Yes, we will meet again soon, till then, Potter." Voldemort waved his hand dismissively as he looked back at the papers on his desk. Arawn pulled out his wand, guessing that the ring was a port key, but before he activated it he gave a second glance at the handsome Dark Lord that sat casually at his desk. The image was quite absurd to Arawn, he would need to keep his guard up, and something wasn't right about this establishment.

"Good day, Tom." Arawn said, and then activated his port key just in time too; the look on Voldemort's face was priceless.

* * *

Arawn sighed as he found himself in front of the statue of Hades fountain. Already the talk with Voldemort seemed like a fairytale.

"Arawn" Someone called from behind him, the voice sounded familiar. Arawn turned around only to be engulfed by a spiky head of multi-colored hair. "Oh, Raimei" Arawn whispered through the deranged color of hair.

"You remembered my name, how sweet! We were worried, you ran off, and Edon felt bad. He wants to apologies to you." Arawn furrowed his brows until realization hit him; he looked down at his crumpled wand hand. What perplexed him was that he didn't feel the pain in his hand, which he found very odd.

"Arawn, thank Merlin!" Abvil said not far off, Arawn smiled at the homunculus before detaching himself from Raimei. The homunculus picked his way through the garden and then stopped a few feet away, his eyes piercing the shiny ring that adorned Arawn's left hand.

"Arawn" Abvil said as he gave a skeptical look at Arawn's sparkling hand. The younger hid his left hand from view; not liking the look the homunculus was giving his ring. For some odd reason he felt very protective of the object Voldemort had handed to him, it wasn't right.

"Well, let's go inside before everyone eats all the food up! I'm famished, and Abby quite with the creepy stalker look." Raimei said, oblivious to the obvious tension between the two. They both silently agreed, well mainly Arawn agreed, for his stomach grumbled his reply.

Raimei laughed, and Abvil shifted his a expression to a more mellow one. Arawn sighed somewhat and followed the hyper girl with Abvil at his heels.

"Where did you go?" the homunculus hissed into Arawn's left ear, his breath tickling Arawn's cartilage. "None of your business" Arawn replied just as heatedly, he didn't like Abvil's prying into his private affairs.

Abvil gripped the shoulder, which was attached to his injured hand, rather tightly. Arawn frowned and tried to yank his shoulder out of the homunculus's grip. Once the two entered the house after Raimei, Abvil dragged them to a different room. Not that Arawn cared where he was going; no he cared to sock the boy, which held his arm, in the face.

"Now, tell me where did you _go_?" Arawn refused to look at Abvil, pouting at his unfair treatment. "Arawn" Abvil said warningly. Arawn turned to glare at the homunculus, his dark magic triggered by his anger that was boiling from Abvil's hostility. "I told you! It's. None. Of. Your. Damn. _Business_," Arawn snarled at Abvil, removing the homunculus's grip off his arm, and in turn grabbing the Abvil's shoulders. "I do not appreciate your prying! As you are my mother's servant, and I am her son… I command you to not bother me about what I do when I am not with you, is that _clear_?!"

Abvil flinched and looked away, the sound of Arawn's voice and his words stabbed into his very core, becoming apart of the many orders of his system. "Yes, my Lord." Abvil said in a dry tone. Arawn gaped as he did not expect that.

"My Lord?" he questioned backing away from the homunculus. Abvil smirked slightly and whispered huskily in Arawn's ear, "Yes, as you said your mother is my Lady, and you are her son. Making you my Lord, I am sure your wondering how, but all will be explained in due time." With that the older boy left leaving a rather frazzled Arawn to muse over his words.

"Due time…?" Arawn thought, but shook his head, this was all too confusing. He needed to go eat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There you are, I was waiting since Abvil said you were in the bathroom." Raimei said as she met up with Arawn, guiding him to the dinner hall. Once there Arawn's jaw slackened. The dinner hall was twice the size of the Great hall in Hogwarts, although, very similar in the style of the Hogwarts Great hall. Four rows of table were placed in the room. Above each row was a different color flag with different emblems.

The row farther left, let's call it row 1, had purple flags adorned with 'Diana the Huntress' in sliver as their symbol. Next row have tables had red flags, and the symbol on them was 'The Hindu Om'. Row 3 had green flags and on them was the 'G'bury Chalice Wells', and finally row 4 had dark blue flags with the 'Open Triad Knot' the Celtics' symbol of inspiration.

"Whoa, this place is amazing; it never ceases to surprise me." Arawn said as he walked further into the hall. Raimei giggled at his side. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Arawn" a voice called from row 2. The green eyed teen turned just in time to see the handsome vampire make his way towards them.

"Come join us, Arawn" Edon said once he was close enough. Raimei already was dancing her way towards the row 2.

"Err, sorry about early… It was wrong of me, and your-"

Edon looked pointedly at Arawn's injured hand. The boy wonder smiled and shook his head, "Quite alright, I forgive you, but you owe me." Arawn said as he smirked and reached out his hand to shake Edon. The vampire smiled crookedly at him, "anything you want mate." He said and then with such ease lifted Arawn up and carried Arawn towards row 2. Arawn was so shocked by the action he yelped in surprise causing stares to come his way.

Once close enough to the table Edon placed Arawn back on his own two feet. "Um," Arawn was short for words; Raimei laughed and patted an empty seat beside her. "Come, sit!" she offered warmly and Arawn complied, the smell of the food that was piled on the table was intoxicating.

Arawn sat next to the Nippon and looked at the table filled with delicious smelling things. "Smells good, huh?" she said smiling whole heartedly. "Yeah…" Arawn mumbled before he mimicked Raimei and began piling food on a plate.

"You guys are weird. How can you eat that stuff, it looks disgusting!" Edon exclaimed as he watched them dig into their food. Arawn cocked eyebrow at his statement while Raimei giggled. "Excuse us for not having a taste for blood, were not all vampires you know." She giggled once more before swallowing some water from her cup.

"Maine, aren't you going to introduce me?" A humble thick Irish accented voice asked. The voice belonged to a boy dark red hair and blistery green eyes. Edon blinked out of habit a couple of times before registering what the boy next to him said. "Oh, yeah, Arawn Black, this is Anderson McKenzie, my best mate." The other boy laughed, but glared venomously at Edon's bronze head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Arawn said using his uninjured hand to shake with Anderson's. "Same to you too, so are you new to the academy?" Anderson asked as he to a small bite from his bread. "Yes" was Arawn's quick reply before resuming to his meal.

"Cool, did you pass the test yet?" he asked, and Arawn shook his head 'no'. "Ah, well it's easy, you have four tasks, one from each house, and you need to accomplish at list two out of four. Reason you say, because some may not have necromantic abilities and others may not be able to see the future." McKenzie nicked another piece of bread.

Arawn took this all in slowly, "Oh, there is a fifth task, which every one has to do, and must pass." McKenzie continued. Arawn looked up to stare into the boys eyes; he wondered what this fifth task must be. "Potions"

Arawn inwardly groaned it's not that he didn't like Potions, but when you've been taught by a man who has only been out to get you; it's kind of hard to appreciate the art. "Don't do well in Potions? I know how you feel mate." Edon said nodding his head in agreement with Arawn unsaid statement.

The sea green eyed teen blushed at the understatement. "What are the other four tasks, well two since one is dealt with necromancy and the other with seer abilities I'm guessing?" Arawn said, Anderson looked at him thoughtfully a moment. "The other two tasks are dueling in dark arts, and remedy." Arawn blinked a bit, "remedy?" Anderson nodded. This time, though, Raimei answered his question.

"Remedy is the task to see if you can heal people and yourself. You don't have to do any fancy healing spells, but you do have to be quick your feet and know what to do when your injured, and when your comrade is down for the count." Raimei paused and looked at Arawn expectantly, "I'm guessing Remedy and Dueling at one task together making it the first task, then comes necromancy, seer, and potions?" Arawn stated. Raimei nodded with him. "Yep, but don't worry no one really fails the test for one. It's just to see were you are at, and what kind of style of teaching you need for you to progress. Besides your already accepted before you come."

Arawn furrowed his brows at that, "How so?" He asked. Raimei glanced at all the kids in the dinner hall, there were around a hundred students or more, but not as much as the _thousand_ of students that occupied Hogwarts.

"Your referenced, every must come hear through a reference or transfer. And the reference must be from the headmaster of your school or someone you teaches at this school. Once the transfer or reference is in they evaluate it and then accept you if they think you have the potential." Arawn nodded again slowly. "I see" murmured as he took a bite from his chicken leg.

"Well you must be Abvil's charge." A cold and deadly voice hissed in Arawn's ear causing him to jerk up from his seat.

"_Free_ what do you want?" Edon hissed standing up as well his shoulders shuddering slightly, either from anger or fear.

Arawn turned to see who was behind and met cold, icy pale blue eyes, and by pale almost white. "I think I have every right to be introduced to the _new_ kid." The pale eyed boy sneered, he turned his attention back to Arawn. Green clashed with icy blue.

"Cute isn't he, Illarion?" another boy, Arawn remembered from earlier snort at the comment. The icy boy looked at the blonde with a twisted affection glinting from his eyes.

"Arawn, is my name." Arawn finally stated before moving his left hand to shake with the placid boy. The owner of the icy blue eyes looked at his hand briefly before grasping it in his own. Arawn gasped slightly, expecting cold, but felt instead warmth radiate from the boy in front of him.

"Logan, Logan Free." The boy had a strange accent; it was clear as if he had no accent at all. "Pleasure to meet you Logan…" Arawn trailed off as he slowly pried his hand away from the boy. Logan smirked and held tighter onto Arawn's hand. "Beautiful ring you have on." Logan gestured as he moved his hand and held Arawn by the palm, revealing his twinkling finger. Arawn pursed his lips feeling that his hand was vulnerable to being assaulted.

"Thank you" Arawn said unsurely trying to pull his hand yet again, but miserably failing. Logan eyed him once more before letting go. "Strange, Abvil says you are on scholarship to come here. One wouldn't expect such an expensive item on the like's of your hand. I may just have to report you." Logan said.

Arawn frowned while feeling as if someone was glaring holes into his body. Arawn glance askance of Logan to see Illarion sneering at him._ 'That boy has issues, seriously!'_ Arawn thought as he remembered his encounter with Halifax.

"It's Arawn's engagement ring, his fiancé is very rich. I met him, once." Raimei said, already bringing out an excuse Arawn would have never thought of. He tried not to let his mind linger on the reaction Voldemort would have to that, if he heard.

Arawn opened his mouth to protest to Raimei's outrageous statement, but her small foot hit his shin causing him to shut up and let her handle the situation. "Really his in engaged, and to a man for the matter of fact?" Logan asked incredulously. Arawn paled somewhat as he realized what Raimei had implied. Although, it made sense, what woman on earth would give him something so shiny and sparkly when he was supposedly 'poor'? And for the matter he knew it was given to him by a man, a very scary man, but they didn't need to know that.

"Y-yes, it's true. He is a very political man and highly dangerous." Arawn replied, everything he said was actually true, of course, he wasn't really engage. But he may have to put up with the escapade until he was finish with school.

"Alright, but I still will report this matter to Rikard. It's important to that he knows about these things, funny Abvil never mentioned it." Logan began to walk of with his single entourage gliding at his heels.

"That's Master Abvil to you Logan!" Raimei corrected before she turned to Arawn and then smiled. "I didn't know you were engaged!" she exclaimed happily. Arawn looked wide eyed and felt very faint. '_She made the excuse and now she believes, oh Merlin!'_

"Arawn" The green eyed teen shook his head before darkness engulfed him completely. Was he really surrounded by idiots?

* * *

"Professor, what happened back there, the sword…?"

An old man smiled his face wrinkling with age, "My boy, only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that sword out of the hat. It takes great courage to face ones enemies."

Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, smiled happily at the old man. "But what I don't understand was… who was that, I mean the diary, and Tom Riddle? Is Tom Riddle Lord Voldemort?" Harry's smile faltered as he gazed into the sad eyes of his mentor.

"I am afraid so Harry. But he is gone now, and there is nothing to worry about." The smiled on Dumbledore's face returned once more along with the annoying twinkle in his eye.

"You better be off, I am sure Hermione will be waking up soon, you should see Madame Pomfrey as well. Your wounds are bleeding still." A wrinkly hand gestured to the cuts and scrapes that littered the young boy's face and arms.

"No worries Professor, I'll be fine." And fine he was, his head was spinning with possibilities, and unbeknownst or known by the headmaster was that the boy had skillfully hidden within his robes Tom Riddle's diary.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dumbledore said eying the young wizard. "No sir, thank you though, for everything." Dumbledore chuckled at the admiration in Harry's voice. "Off you go now." Harry smiled once more before running out of the office. He ran as fast as his short legs would take him, making his way up to Gryffindor common room, and into his dorm.

Harry sighed he flung himself on to his bed, no one was in his dorm at the moment and he was glad. He felt a bit guilty though as he pulled out the diary. However, he did not feel as guilty as he did with Tom's diary. For some reason when stabbed the diary he felt as if he was stabbing himself, and he could tell you it wasn't a pleasant feeling as well.

Harry rubbed the hole in the diary, he didn't know what would happen if he did it, but he had too. It was like he was missing a piece of himself, and he desired so desperately to bring it back.

With a struck of good luck, Harry had preserved one of Fawkes's tears, and then slowly dropped the salty essence on to the diary, nothing happened at first and for a moment Harry thought it would never work. But suddenly the pages began to flip and unknown wind force itself in the room. Harry watched in awe as the book healed itself and then closed back abruptly.

Harry hesitantly touched the place were the whole once was. He wasn't sure if he should open and see if Tom was still there, or through it somewhere.

"Tom" Harry murmured as he caressed the book every so slightly. He opened the diary to the first page and just like before it was blank. He was about to grab for ink when itched out on to the page was the words;

**It'll be our little secret, Harry Potter.**

Harry shuddered inwardly as he shut the book, never in his life had he felt so much fear. And he knew that what he had just down could never be reverse. Something, what the diary was, was a part of Voldemort, and he had a hand in reviving it.

"Harry! Mate, are you in there?" Ron's obnoxious voice called from the stairs. Harry pursed his lips, but quickly hid the diary under his mattress.

"Coming, Ron!"

* * *

Arawn opened his eyes, recalling the memoir vividly. How could he have forgotten about Tom? Oh well, he had a reasonable excuse, and Tom was also hidden in under a plank of wood in his room at Number Four, Privet Drive too. So he normally forgot about the soul until the end of school year. But it wasn't until now that Arawn put two and two together, realizing the both Tom and Lord Voldemort were one in the same. He admitted, he didn't believe Dumbledore then.

After reviving Tom and spending his summers talking to him, he didn't really see a relation, maybe it was because he yearned for company and understanding, or maybe because he just found Tom Riddle so nice, and kind to him.

Arawn swung his legs over the bed as he looked about the room he was sleeping in. It was his alright, the one he was given till he passed the test for admission to the academy, although, after speaking with Anderson, and Raimei on the subject he was more relieved about it.

"I should probably head back to Little Whinging so I can get Tom… But I must apparated to do so…" Arawn trailed off as he got to his feet, popping his neck as he walked about the room. Planning on retrieving Tom, and surprisingly he had many questions now for the teen.

Abruptly, Arawn stopped in his tracks, he remembered around in his third year when he missed the chance to go to Hogsmead he and Tom went looking for the Lost Diadem. They had found it in the room of requirements hidden amongst a load of trashy old things.

"What if Tom spoke with Voldemort, and told him about me." Arawn thought aloud, but then quickly threw that thought out the window. No possible way could Tom make contact with Voldemort, but then again what was Tom…? An illusion of the Dark Lord's younger self, or a piece of his soul trapped inside the diary? Arawn recalled once that when he and Tom retrieved the Diadem, Tom had gone little wacky for moment, clutching the object as if it were a life line. He made note that Tom called it a Horcrux, of course he didn't bother about it, he had a Godfather being chased by dementors to take care of.

Arawn chuckled inwardly at that, it was the one time he and Hermione actually did something without Ron in the way… Hermione

The thought of her burned his throat, and made his inside twist. He had left on bad terms with her and was meaning to make it up, but never got around to it. For now though, that was the most important thing to take care of, right now he needed to find away to go and get Tom along with his prized Diadem. But first he would research on what a Horcrux was, he was beyond curious to know.

"Arawn" a soft voice murmured and the green eyed teen turned to meet soft blue eyes. "Oh, hello Mrs. Benezet" Arawn replied in the same soft manner, she smiled warmly at him. " Good Morning, I came to see if you alright, Raimei has been worried about you none stop, she really has a liking to you." Euphemia smiled brightly in his direction making Arawn blush with uncertainty.

"Is it morning already?"

"Yes, you slept the whole night through, is there anything you need?" the woman asked again, but Arawn shook his head. She smiled once more then left.

Arawn sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. "I need to get Tom!" he moaned as he carded his hand through his black locks.

After a few more hours of fidgeting and make plans, Arawn left his room and marched his way to the library. He didn't get lost, thankfully, and found the library in no time with out any interruption (probably thanks to the signs that guided people to where the library was).

"Arawn" again the boy wonder found himself responding to the name, even though it has only been a day since he changed his name. He actually found himself getting attach to it quite well too. The sound of someone mumbling Harry Potter was now long gone.

Arawn looked up from his book to see the grinning Nippon looking at him with a mischievous glee. "About time you woke up, I was worried!" she exclaimed, above a whisper though. Arawn smiled softly, "sorry I'll try not to do it next time." He said rather softly. She nodded in understanding.

"So… How long have you've been engaged?" she asked, honest curiosity buzzing from her every pore, she really was hyper active. Arawn thought it through, he might as well tag along with the idea that he was 'engage' to some 'rich' and 'powerful' man.

"Two year and four months" Arawn decided he would got with the amount of time he spent with Tom. "Wow, that long!" she said surprised. Arawn cheekily grinned, "Actually that how long we've been together, during the summer he asked for my hand." Raimei smiled brightly and looked in awe at Arawn, and then at his supposed 'engagement' ring. "He sure has taste…" she trailed off, eyeing the snake ring.

Arawn laughed at that, "yes… yes he does." He smiled as he thought of Voldemort, every thing the man did centered around snakes, snake pet, snake face (before he retained his good looks), snake curses, parselmouth… etc. "Yes, my _fiancé_ has always been so very _fond_ of snakes." Raimei laughed at that as well.

"So what you looking for?" she asked as they continued along the row of book shelves, Arawn already having put up the book he was reading, for it did not contain anything about Horcruxes.

"I am looking for a book about Horcruxes." He said as he scanned yet another shelve of books, sighing in defeat as nothing seemed to hint at what he desired so desperately to know.

"Ooh! I did a report on those once, in my third year, those things are pretty nasty… _Why_ do you want to know?" she eyed Arawn skeptically closing the space between them.

Arawn sweat dripped at bit as he try to back away, "I was just curious" he stated defensively. She pulled back and shrugged her shoulders, "oh well, not my problem if you want tear your soul apart." A tone of indifference sound sharp through her voice. It made Arawn think that she would even through him a party if he said he was actually engaged to a horse.

Suddenly Arawn had an epiphany that in some alternate universe he was molesting a horse, he shuddered at the sheer thought of it. Not something he wanted see or _feel_.

"Come on, follow me, I know the way!" She giggled as she brushed past him.

3…

2…

1…

"Wait, what?! Tear my soul!" Arawn exclaimed as he caught up with the hyperactive ball of fun. She smiled at him and eyed him curiously. "Yes, you heard right, in order to make a Horcrux, you must tear your soul apart." The last part she emphasized a wicked old witch's voice. Arawn shook his head; pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together. Why would Tom be so overjoyed to have an old Diadem back… was it because a piece of his soul was in it? And that right now Dumbledore, many miles away, was uncovering his sin?

"Arawn, come on!" she said tugging his arm as he froze in front of the spiraling stairs that lead up to the second floor. He sighed irritably, he wonders if Dumbledore knew about Tom…

Arawn followed the bouncing ball of spiky hair as they waked to the furthest part of the second floor. At the back were double doors loamed to intimidate students. This was where the forbidden section lay hidden, well at least that was what Arawn read on the sign above the doors.

"It says forbidden section, are you sure we're allowed in here?" Arawn asked so use to being at Hogwarts were if you neared the forbidden/restricted section got glares that could kill sent in your direction.

"Of course we're allowed, how else would we learn the most forbidden of the Dark Arts?" she looked at Arawn incredulously, "this is an academy for Dark wizards you know…" Arawn blushed some what, "you are a Dark wizard, aren't you?" she inquired standing on her tippy toes and leering pointedly at Arawn.

"Of course, you forget, I am a Black." He said defiantly, she smiled. "True, but sometimes Black, can turn _White_." Arawn paled a bit, but then Raimei broke into a fit of laughter.

Arawn shook his head, her random moments of being serious and then carefree, was something he wouldn't get use to.

Raimei opened the doors and waltz in, followed by a very timid 15 year old. She quickly disappeared into a row of dusty old books, leaving the frazzled Black to his thoughts.

Horcrux, Horcrux, Horcrux, nothing but Horcrux…. Alright now Arawn was creeping himself out. _'Tearing one's soul apart, who could ever think of doing that?' _Arawn shook his head as he gazed at all the dusty old books. Somewhere deep in the recess of his mind a little voice was telling him he wouldn't like the results of his discovery. But of course, like any normal person, he ignored it.

"Alright, here we are Salazar Slytherin's book on Horcruxes! How to make one right on the first try, don't try this at home kids…" Raimei trailed off repeating the muggle phrase that normally appeared on muggle Television. Arawn remembered Dudley huffing at the T.V. complaining how stupid adults could be. The words gave him a sharp reminding that he need to get Tom and the Diadem before it was too late.

Raimei poked him in the shoulder and handed him a dusty black volume. He surprised himself as he reached for the book with his right hand, it was probably tended to while he was asleep. On the book words worn from many years spelled out in an unknown language. Of course this didn't bother Arawn one bit,

**The Darkest of Dark Arts; ****Inconcessus****ars**** quod ****Mortifer****ritus**

"Wow, you knew what it said. Even headmaster Rikard couldn't decipher it; he said it was in parseltongue…. Are you Salazar Slytherin's heir?" Arawn pursed his lips, his ability for parseltongue came from his _fiancé_, but now how would he lie about this. "Uh, not really… More like distant descendant… "Arawn prayed she would not question him any further on the subject.

His heart skipped a bit when she shrugged her shoulders, "wicked, mate" she laughed as she patted his back. "Your always so tense, relax once in a while." With that she walked out, Arawn in tow.

"Black" a voice hissed as Arawn and Raimei made it to the stairs. Arawn leaned on the railing and looked down below at the person who called his name. Abvil came into view, and Arawn smiled softly at the homunculus. "Hey" he whispered softly, Abvil expression was harsh, but relaxed somewhat at the delicate way Arawn spoke to him.

"Come down here, I need a word with you."

Arawn complied running down the steps a flurry of feet. He jumped the rest of the way down, since only four steps had remained. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked once he reached the homunculus.

"Your training will begin 10:00 sharp, so look alive and be out side at that time." Abvil said. Arawn leered at the homunculus the boy looked like he hadn't slept in ages, but then again do homunculi even sleep?

"Sure" Arawn replied he expected something else, maybe an explanation for the ring, but then he remembered the 'order' he gave Abvil and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good day then." Abvil stiffly said before walking off, Arawn furrowed his brows. Did he say something to hurt the blonde?

Did he do something to hurt him?

"Whoa, he is in a bad mood." Raimei said as she gripped Arawn's shoulder, the wonder teen sighed as he carded his hand through his hair again, however, he abruptly stopped. The ring finger of his left hand began to burn and char at his flesh. He hissed in pain as he clutches his hand, he looked helplessly at Raimei whose attention was somewhere else.

"Hey, Rai, take this and put it in my room. I look at it later; I have somewhere I need to be. Talk to you later!" Arawn said shoving the book at Raimei and sprinting off before the Nippon native had time to complain. Arawn ran off to where he remembered seeing a sign that said boys' bathroom. He hurriedly rushed in to the restroom and literally threw himself into one of the stalls. He was about to reach for his wand in his back pocket when a bronze head popped up out of no where. His other hand had pulled slightly on his ring to remove it from the burned spot.

"Hey Arawn!" Edon shouted startling the poor boy causing him to jerk and his ring to fly from his hand and into the toilet, ironically. Arawn paled and so did Edon, although, if that was even possible for the vampire.

"Arawn don't-"to late Arawn had moved to retrieve and because of his hand movement, the heat sensitive detector flushed the toilet automatically. Arawn now took on a gray color, "…move" was the last words that tumbled from Edon's mouth.

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor Arawn he lost the ring down the sewer drain, what will he ever do? MUWAHAHAHA! Now I have left a cliffhanger, so you must review, review, REVIEW!! Anyways lots of love and ciao!

**Inconcessus****ars**** quod ****Mortifer****ritus****- forbidden techniques and deadly rituals**

P.S. I know you guys want to murder me for not introducing the idea that Harry really didn't destroy the diary and that Tom is alive, and that I didn't began my story from there , and that I probably should be running for my life, but all in all I DID IT FOR YOU!! Ok that sounds ridiculous but anyways it just slip my mind, because although Harry's third year would have been somewhat important, the relationship between Harry and the diary was never that well 'YAY BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE!' kind of thing, more on the terms we both have been through the same shit, so let's make a pact! Um, I hope 

you got all this and understood it, cause I know I can make a grammar teacher faint from all this sloppy writing! Anyways SAYONARA!

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!! I almost forgot!

**Purple Flag with Diana the Huntress symbol stands for the Peluda House.**

**Red Flag with the Hindu Om stands for the Bolla House**

**Green Flag with the G'Bury Chalice Wells stands for the Ajatar House**

**Dark Blue Flag with the Open Triad Knot stands for the Balaur House, home to the Necromancers!**

Woot! That's all for now folks... XD


End file.
